


the fall of the fire prince

by thegreatmoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Avatar (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 57,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/thegreatmoon
Summary: “i might just believe you’re infatuated with me for who i am and not my position.”“why would i be in love with your crown when your eyes are right under it?”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 41
Kudos: 152
Collections: Moon City Fic Fest, Moon City Fic Fest Round 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is an avatar the last airbender au but i had my friend who knows nothing about atla read it and she said it was okay for non fans to read it as well so treat this as your slowburn/magic royalty au if youve never seen atla (which u should. atla is life) :D 
> 
> thank YOU prompter ! ive always wanted to write an atla au and when i saw your prompt, i fell in love with it. i hope you like it and share your honest thoughts 
> 
> for visuals, i had in mind [this taeil](https://pin.it/4VVWBRF) and [this haechan](https://weheartit.com/entry/337689287) !!! 
> 
> thank you mod & my WONDERFUL beta elle~~ you were essential to this story! 
> 
> _happy birthday, moon taeil. love you forever and always! thank you for being my muse for almost two years_
> 
>   
> xx  
> sol  
> 
> 
> **trigger warning in the end notes! contain small spoilers!**

Among the shadows, a small fire could be seen. Nothing was burning, since that would result in the crackling sound of matter dissolving into heat. This fire was different— it was a small ball of flames being controlled by a fast walking boy, who was trying to sneak inside the castle gates.

Guards passed by, chattering about how the latest firebending championships were turning the streets more disorderly, and the fire was extinguished from the boy’s hand as he returned to the shadows. Holding his breath, he waited for the noise of their armor to fade before he could cross the pavement safely and expose himself to the streetlights.

His exotic, natural silver hair caught much attention, as well as his tanned skin tone. They always gave away his true identity and for that reason he tried to hide those under his hood. Unfortunately, while advancing to the other side and into the light, he accidentally stepped on his cape. His hood fell off and he was exposed. Not for long, as he slipped under the castle wall’s shadow. The silver-haired wanted nothing more than to bend fire again, but knew it to be too dangerous and he looked for the missing brick with his hands. When he felt it, a small giggle escaped his lips and a passage opened right next to it.

Not making a sound, the sneaky boy entered and closed it instantly. Breathing in relief, he stopped for a few seconds, but the journey was far from over. He wished the gates were the only thing keeping the castle safe, but that wasn’t the case, especially that late at night. The tunnel he was in had no sign of light and he could again start the small flame on his hand to guide his way out.

Before putting his head out, he put the hood of his cape on his head again. He took a look outside and saw guards walking around, not daring to chat about any championship on the royal grounds. With a mischievous smile on his mouth, he again merged with shadows so he could quickly get to the lake that surrounded the castle.

Many would think it silly that a lake surrounded the Fire Nation’s castle. After all, that could be the biggest weapon for a water bender. Yet, no water bender would ever dare being so deep inside the Fire Nation, especially its castle, and their biggest enemies were often other fire benders that would try to take power. The silver haired found the small boat he had hidden by a forgotten dock under a big bush and started rowing as fast as he could. Thankfully, most guards stuck to the water near the bridge, as they had no idea there was a boat for use and they thought the only way inside the castle was by its doors. They couldn’t be more wrong.

Getting to the other shore, he hid his boat under the bushes, and managed to find the rope ladder he had left a few hours earlier hanging from a window. He could already feel the sweet flavor of victory on his lips as he took each step closer to the window and the end of his mission. It would only take him a little longer and he would be safe and face no consequences whatsoever for sneaking out. Unfortunately, the ladder broke under his step and his feet didn’t find a place to land. He couldn’t contain his yell of surprise as he hung from the rope ladder with only his arms as support.

Not even a minute after, he was surrounded by guards. If he could’ve, he would’ve created another flame to dissolve himself into the heat.

☪︎

He considered being thrown to the dungeons a bit too hard a punishment, but yet there he was, with only the spiders as his friends. Even though he had been at his best a night ago, now he was subject to a dirty cape, had his weapons stripped from his body and his hair was greasy. He was lucky that at least the palace didn’t hold many prisoners, none in fact, and he could enjoy the beautiful jailed facilities without any eyes on him as he went to the bathroom or ate food with his own hands.

Some guards would sometimes look, but they never dared to stare too long at Prince Haechan. Even if he looked like a homeless man and had nothing to defend himself with, he remained the third most powerful man in this country. The only reason he was jailed was because he had angered the two men above him.

Haechan didn’t mind. He still had his fire and played with it, training his breathing and control until he became bored. He would tease the guards, trying to stir up conversation to know when this nightmare would be over. There was only so much he could take in that tiny cell. Even so, the guards wouldn’t spare him a glance. One could only imagine what the repercussions of speaking to Prince Haechan might be.

The prince sighed. If only one guard would engage with him in a game of fire bending, prison would be much better. The King knew too well how to torment his son without moving a finger or taking one droplet of blood.

On the third day, when Haechan had fully mastered the ability of fire juggling, there was a change. The guard who was supposed to be stationed at Prince Haechan’s door took a stroll and he was replaced by a much more familiar face.

“Na, how did you get here?” Haechan inquired in a whisper, trying to see if there were any more guards behind the man in front of him.

Jaemin simply smirked. “Funny you still ask me that after you saw me sneaking into Prince Nakamoto’s wedding.”

He had been invited to said wedding, but, after the prince heir doubted his abilities, asked to be put on the black list with the only purpose of getting himself in with his tricks. He did so magnificently, revealing himself for the royal family at time for the celebrations to properly begin. For all the others, it was as if he had always been there. When Haechan had inquired Jaemin how he did it, he had shrugged and repeated his old mantra that a Master Whisperer never reveals the whispers he hears or the paths he takes.

“Get me out.” Haechan begged, holding himself to the door’s window’s bars.

His Master Whisperer smirked again. Even his smirk was sly, almost missable. Jaemin was one with the shadows in every sense. “Don’t be silly, Haechan. Ask for things I can get you. I don’t have much time.”

Haechan was quick to think, coming even closer to the door’s bars. “Can you get me intel? When will they get me out of here? I just want to breathe air again.”

He was feeling airless down there and that was the worst thing a firebender could be. Even airbenders did well in closed environments, working with what they had, but Haechan had started to feel fatigued and even training firebending tricks was tiresome. However, he tried thinking of a good side to all of that, that he perhaps would be able to make more fire with less oxygen if he trained himself well enough.

“That is according to the king’s desire. Prince Nakamoto is trying his hardest,” Jaemin informed and Haechan met the information with an unhappy grunt. The Master Whispered didn’t seem to mind, eager to go back to his shadows. “Anything else?”

“Take care of Yerim until they have mercy on me. She can get lonely,” the prince asked urgently, eyes focused on the corridor to make sure no other guard was coming.

“What a sweet protector,” Jaemin commented mockingly but nodded solemnly. He raised his cape, ready to be one with shadows and whispers, but Haechan stopped him.

“Also, get me a book. A History one of your choice.”

One last time, Jaemin nodded. “Your wish is my command, my Prince.”

In one swift move, he returned to darkness. His dark black hair mixed with the shadows, the sound of his steps in the humid dungeons a faint noise. In a second a guard walked and stood by Haechan's door. Another day in the dungeons would it be.

☪︎

It had indeed been great for his breathing control to be under earth for so long. It was humid, the fires he created didn’t last long at first but slowly they persevered. The dungeons had become a meditation place if he didn’t think too much of the leaking water, the lack of sunlight, or the noises of rats walking out of their holes with their little feet.

Then a new sound was heard. Not of rats and their little runs across the dungeon nor of guards changing shifts or even the light sound Jaemin’s dark cape against the damp floor. It was of solemn steps, made by someone not wearing silvery armor. This someone asked for the guard to open the door and his wish was granted, for who would deny Prince Nakamoto Yuta anything?

His robes contrasted with the dungeon not because of color, since they were both dark, but for its cleanliness compared to the sewer state of the dungeons. Yuta wore simple black clothes with shining red engraved in its borders and details. He stood tall above Haechan, who could only see his pointy shoes from where he lay on the ground. It was against his wishes to look up but eventually there was nothing else he could do with Yuta standing there.

Haechan didn’t say a word, waiting for his brother to speak first. Yuta was the golden image of what a Fire Nation heir should look like, with straight, black as night hair in a wild haircut and eyes the color of amber. Haechan took that in, those eyes staring down at him, compelling him to break the silence in the cell. Not even the rats dared leaving their holes. The only way something would come out of that interaction was if Haechan spoke first. His voice was hoarse due to so many days not saying a word.

“Is being treated like any other prisoner my punishment?”

Yuta crossed his arms, tilting his head up. “Please, Haechan, you barely spent a week here,” he spoke cruelly, clear and formal.

“Because of one night!” In a thoughtless act of outrage, Haechan hit the wall with his fist. Scared cockroaches started running to find new shelter. One of those unfortunate insects made its way too close to Yuta’s lustrous black boot and was dead the next second after Yuta stepped on it.

“Third strike this year alone,” the heir corrected.

“That you caught,” Haechan interjected with a smirk. The King could strip him from the sun, oxygen, and even freedom, but never of his spirit. It was a fire that he nurtured inside and no one would ever touch it.

Massaging his temples, Yuta showed signs of weakness for the first time. “You’re not making it easier for yourself.”

Haechan ignored his comment and decided to keep up with his daring act. He was already locked up in the dungeons anyways, there was no worse situation. “Is my punishment over, Prince Nakamoto?”

Yuta took a step closer to him and Haechan involuntarily trembled. The dark haired prince leaned over the silver haired prince, yellow cat eyes meeting Haechan’s navy blue orbs.

“Do _not_ ,” he spoke with pauses and threateningly. Haechan held his breath, “talk like that to me.” The nod as a response came immediately along with a dry gulp. Yuta seemed to relax visibly and took a step back. Haechan breathed again. “Why do you run away?”

“I always come back,” Haechan defended himself with pleading eyes. “Why don’t you trust me to come back?”

Yuta took a good look at the cell Haechan found himself in. There was no apparent expression of disgust or shock, but Haechan never expected that. Yuta had been well trained on the art of hiding his true feelings, as first-borns heirs should be. From what Haechan analyzed, his brother could be in the Fire Temple during a prayer or his disgusting cell, the expressions on his face wouldn’t change.

“It’s not only up to you if you come back or not,” he retorted, showing the rare emotions of worrying and caring for his younger brother. Haechan was touched that Yuta would still allow himself to express feelings.

“I just ask for you to trust my skills. I am a fairly good fire bender, I have Jaemin as Master Whisperer, Yerim by my side, and know how to fight. When will you give me my chance?”

Yuta looked down on him and took a deep sigh. “It will come soon enough.”

The prince turned around and walked out of the cell with the same solemn steps he had come with. At least Haechan had the chance to use his voice and have more than rats and cockroaches as company, even if only for a few tense minutes. He was about to start another breathing exercise, when the sound of those lustrous boots turning caught his ear.

“Won’t you come?” Yuta inquired, a hint of smile on his lips. “You could use some sun.”

Haechan didn’t have to be asked twice. With the strength that was left in him, he rose up from the cold stone floor and walked along with his brother in the direction of light.

☪︎

There was a girl tangled in fabric that hung from the ceiling.

These were probably the most eccentric rooms in the Fire Nation’s castle. It had large meters of cloth hanging from the high ceiling, making it a maze of fabric for those who didn’t know it well enough.

Luckily, those chambers were Haechan’s second home, and he traveled among the bright colored cloths as if walking in an open field. He had almost reached his objective when he spotted the girl that was hanging upside down from the ceiling, wrapped around the orange fabric by the foot. Her voluminous blonde, wavy hair had recently been brushed even if the girl had probably been practicing maneuvers for that entire afternoon. Matching the room’s bright colors, she also wore yellow herself and was barefoot.

Haechan coughed to make his presence known, but she didn’t open her eyes, either to annoy the prince or due to being such deep in meditation she had lost any contact with the real world. He didn’t have the luxury to wait for her forever and spoke loudly.

“Did you miss me?”

Yerim opened one of her eyes, as if to really see if the voice she heard had a material body that came with it. When she spotted Haechan, she smiled cheekily and unwrapped her legs from the fabric. Any other person would have fallen head on and broken their necks, but she simply maneuvered her hand to be placed on the ground as if she was a feather.

“Barely noticed you were gone,” she replied teasingly before throwing herself on her gigantic bed.

Haechan kept himself from rolling his eyes and took a step back. “Then I can go back to my chambers-“

Yerim instantly flew to sit on the bed. “Stop, Haechanie. Do not do that. I hate being alone.”

The prince scoffed, but still sat next to his friend. “Jaemin kept you company.”

Haechan was a black dot in the middle of the bright colors that were the girl’s room. Even her aura was cheerful and bright. The prince, recently washed, with his silver curls and dark as night royal robes, felt weirdly displaced whenever he entered his friend’s living quarters. Yet, whenever Yerim would whine at him, do a simple air trick, or smile at him so brightly her eyes became half moons, he felt more at home here than anywhere else in the world.

“That’s the same thing as assigning me a wall,” Yerim complained, crossing her arms and falling on her bed again. Haechan was about to respond when someone interrupted him.

“That’s harsh, Yerim,” Jaemin said without a hint of emotion in his tone besides light amusement. It had been a long time since Yerim and Haechan had stopped having jump scares from Jaemin appearing out of what looked like thin air. The Master of Whispers was one with the shadows and even his clothes agreed to that. Instead of wearing the noble robes that were his right due to his important position for the Fire Nation, he was content with wearing grey peasant clothes. Nothing was especially memorable about Jaemin, except his smile that showed almost the entirety of his upper teeth and was naturally open enough that at least ten bees could fly inside it. For that reason the Master of Whispers never fully grinned.

“Did I lie?” Yerim asked with a raised eyebrow. She would often try to engage Jaemin in quarrels, with little success. Haechan still enjoyed seeing her try.

The Master spy promptly ignored her and moved over to the prince. “I bring news. Whispers, to be honest. You might get what you wish sooner than you expect, Haechan.”

He was suddenly alarmed at the news. His heart beat faster. Jaemin enjoyed confusing him in his riddles.

“And what is it that I wish?” he asked, side eyeing him carefully.

“If you don’t know, I cannot tell you,” Jaemin replied mysteriously. He had a smirk on his lips.

☪︎

After being scolded again by Yerim for being caught and spending an entire week in the dungeons, they returned to their old routine. Yerim would show a new small air trick she learned and swirl around in happiness, bringing a fast wind that messed with Haechan’s silver curls but left her hair even more beautiful than before. Haechan would share about the new passageways he found in and out of the castle and they would converse while standing on the roof of highest tower of the castle, where they could watch the entire city.

Sunsets in the Fire Nation were one of a kind, since everything sun related in the land of fire was the most beautiful. The sky was a beautiful bright mix of purple and orange, Haechan could feel the earth warming to such sight. Yet, after watching it so many times, the beauty of it was lost on him.

“Do you remember outside of these gates?” Haechan asked, more mesmerized by the horizon than the sky itself.

Yerim chuckled and pushed the prince playfully. “Not as well as you, Haechanie. Always sneaking around,” she mockingly accused him.

Oddly not in a mood to play around, Haechan simply shook his head and kept his eyes to the front. “Not the castle gates.”

Yerim’s brown eyes widened, not hiding her perplexed face. For a second Haechan thought she wouldn’t answer his question, but she started slowly formulating it.

“Oh. It’s been more than ten years… I remember that there were places where the sun wasn’t as red as here and water overflowed everywhere,” she recalled, unsure of what she should talk about. Then her eyes softened and her tone became dreamier. “The beautiful mountains near my air temple hid and protected me…”

Haechan had never set foot outside of the Fire Nation’s capital, never visited the beautiful wonders of the Northern Air Temple where Yerim was found when still a child. He only had her brief memories of it and some drawings he found in the Forbidden Library that showed beautiful upside down buildings constructed on the edge of mountains.

“Was it hard being alone?” he questioned, throwing a stone off the building, trying to see if it’d at least reach the outside of the castle gates. He failed.

“I wasn’t completely alone, my cat owl took care of me,” she informed happily. Yerim still had the same cat owl, whom she called Joy, but Haechan hardly believed it ever tended for a ten year old child being as fat as she was now. “But yeah, it was hard. I’ve learned that, more than where you are, the people you are with is what matters.” Haechan felt his hand being held and turned to find Yerim’s eyes. “So please, if you ever run away, take me with you.”

☪︎

A meeting protected by fire was forged by fire and by fire would end.

Prince Haechan entered the circle. Inside were only the King, the heir, and his Master of Whispers. Once inside, Yuta nodded and raised a ring of fire that protected the meeting from intruders, spies, and murderers.

There was a table in the middle of the circle and everyone took their designated places. The King at the head of the table, Yuta by his right side as the heir, and Haechan by his left. Since Jaemin had been trained and made by Haechan, he was considered the young prince’s right hand man and sat by his left.

Haechan greatly enjoyed those meetings especially because they were the biggest opportunity he had of hearing Jaemin speak. Usually a man of few words and many riddles, the Master of Whispers started the meeting by informing the Fire King of the state in every province of the nation.

With a sly smile he revealed the weak plans of overthrowing the King that were taking place in the North of the kingdom and the great economical advancements that took place in the South. The King didn’t have much to add to this news, but Yuta, as the head of the army, declared he would send a small battalion to finish whatever talks of revolution were rushing through the North.

Then the conversation moved to war. Haechan tried to hold his smile while Jaemin, clearly bored and rolling his eyes, displayed on a map which areas needed reinforcement and where they had gained territory. Being a Master of words and politics, Jaemin considered war boring, a rude art beneath him. He did not mind the number of deaths or the lack of food, to him it was a game that put too much to lose against a thin objective. He did not dare mouth those thoughts to the King and even Haechan had only heard about them one stressful night when Jaemin had lost one of his war spies to the other side. His posture could even pass as respectful to the unknown eyes of the King and Yuta, but if there was someone who knew Jaemin, it would be Haechan.

Finally, Jaemin’s eyes sparkled. It was his time to shine. Foreign affairs were to be spoken of.

Perhaps because it was the hardest intel the Master of Whispers could get ahold of or maybe because he shared the same curiosity as Haechan of running through the Nation’s gates, Jaemin deeply enjoyed the game of international politics and he would always start his summary with a fun little anecdote.

“Time to love has indeed arrived at the Northern Water Tribe, my lord,” he declared with shining eyes. “The Earth Kingdom is finally sending their second eldest prince to court the only heir of the Water Tribe.”

“What are the matters of a second prince to us?” Yuta questioned. “Let him marry, we worry about the queen.”

“Queen _regent_ , your Highness,” Jaemin corrected with elegance. “She is the eldest daughter but the son will become king when he ties the knot.”

Only the burning fire could be heard. Such shocking news was not expected and the King raised from his seat, lost in his thoughts for a second.

“That match should not take place. If it does, we should know about it,” he concluded while caressing his beard. “What is your plan, Master Na?”

Jaemin looked like a cat that had just eaten a canary. This was possibly the biggest intel he had managed to deliver since the discovery of the Earth Kingdom’s secret police years before. “To send a very small spy team to understand what the purpose of the union is and try to destroy it by seducing the heir of the Water Tribe.”

The King agreed and sat down once again. “Interesting. Who do you think would be fit for the mission?”

Haechan was positive Jaemin was about to burst his cheeks, so stretched they were due to his rare smile.

“Your son, your Majesty,” he announced with a fire rather unusual for non benders. The Master of Whispers didn’t even try looking at Prince Yuta, completely focused on the king who seemed think that Master Na had lost his mind.

“Yuta?” the King questioned carefully.

Yuta was not only was the married heir of the Fire Nation, he was also the embodiment of the country he was born. It was evident by his big amber eyes, his black straight wild hair, and his light skin. There was no way he could ever be a spy.

The Master of Whispers wasn’t crazy enough to suggest that. He shook his head.

“No. Your bastard son.”

Yuta’s lips became a thin pressed line, Haechan gasped loudly at the news of his right hand man’s plans, and the King rose from his chair again in an outrage.

“Master Na-“ he started saying, but was interrupted.

“Please, Your Highness, hear me out.” Luckily for Jaemin, the only acceptable place for a Fire King to be interrupted was in a Flames Ring meeting, since the purpose of such a gathering was to reach the best possible solution and only the most trusted of the nation were allowed to attend. The King was quiet, allowing the Master of Whispers to make his case. “Prince Haechan has a unique trait among fire benders. His appearance.” Both Yuta and the King’s eyes fell on the bastard prince whose face warmed terribly. “He is the only one that could infiltrate the castle without being noticed. Besides, you could count on his loyalty; he is your son.”

Even if the main reason for him to be chosen was based more on his physical traits than abilities, Haechan was more than happy to be chosen to travel far north into the waters of the Water Tribe to serve his nation. The prince was about to start his heartfelt speech, but his father spoke first.

“Haechan is out of the question, Master Na,” he declared with finality.

Not having spoken the entirety of the meeting and not being asked his take on the mission, Haechan was beyond offended. “But Father!” he yelled in his high tone voice.

The King spared him a cold glance. “No. You will stay here,” he ordered his son sternly. Then he turned to Master Na. “Find another one of your spies to infiltrate the castle.”

Jaemin, not one to enjoy any wars, including the ones of arguments, bowed his head solemnly. “As you wish, Your Highness.”

Haechan was still disappointed by the outcome and tried speaking one more time. “Father-“

“Haechan. No,” he said again and this time he stared at his son intently, his eyes burning fire. It was a warning to where the next step would take him.

Weakened by his father’s power, Haechan only managed to make his question as loud as a whisper. “Why not?”

“Because I said so,” the King said and turned his head to Jaemin to hear news of the Earth Kingdom.

Haechan couldn’t even properly storm out and be alone with his own thoughts and tears. A fire meeting was bound by fire and there all the participants would stay, until everything was burned and turned into ash.

☪︎

Haechan knew more passageways than anyone else, save Jaemin. He didn’t mind not being the best since his Master of Whispers had been taught to know every secret that could be told. Haechan also knew he would never use that knowledge to chase him down when he needed some time alone, as was the case at that moment.

For hours he locked himself in small rooms hidden in dusty corridors long forgotten by the castle’s new architecture. From there, he watched the sunset and then the sunrise, and looked at all the drawings of other nations that he had managed to steal from the Forbidden Library over the years.

Haechan’s collection was vast, so his pride of it was valid. There were paintings of each one of the four Air Temples, all hanging on the wall according to their coordinates and, next to them, written notes on the temple’s characteristics and inhabitants.

Haechan had also a stolen book of drawings of daily life in a city in the Earth Kingdom, probably either destroyed by the Fire Nation or forgotten by the Earth Kingdom itself. It was built beautifully on the top of a mountain and there were pipes that provided the rest of the city with water and food from up the river.

The last of his treasures was particularly fond to Haechan’s heart. It was a sketch made in blue pencil over an old, white paper of the canals of the Northern Water Tribe. It was the only drawing from the tribe he had ever snuck from the Library, everything else locked out of his grasp, but Haechan didn’t feel like he needed anything else. Somehow, the image of the lonely forgotten boat in the river that went through the icy capital was enough for him to imagine a city built of ice and the indescribable beauty of Glass Palace.

He heard solemn steps in the dark corridor that led to the room he was hidden in and quickly hid his most precious item inside his robes. His brother appeared from the shadows.

“Take it easy on Father,” he advised with a stern expression on his face.

Haechan didn’t even bother asking his brother how he knew of his secret place. During the third night of his absence Yuta had probably ran towards the Master of Whispers, threatening him if he wouldn't tell Haechan’s location or else. Jaemin was loyal to the bastard prince but to deny the crowned prince was beyond reason. Therefore, Yuta was in one of the only places Haechan had found solace in over the years, staining it with his presence.

“Put yourself in my shoes, Yuta,” Haechan muttered, turning his eyes to the horizon. Once again the sun shone down on the capital.

“He is afraid for your safety and the safety of the Nation,” Yuta reasoned while approaching his brother. His expression had softened after the younger’s request but he remained distant.

“Why?” Haechan asked in a beaten tone. He turned to his brother, as he did when they were children, looking for guidance from his big Yuyu.

The guidance he received was far from what he needed. With a patronizing tone, Yuta answered, “Because you don’t take much responsibility.”

He meant the best but Haechan couldn’t help but feel his heart break again. Even in the most intimate of moments, when no guard could listen, when the King was taking care of bigger issues than his children and even Jaemin didn’t have spies to listen to them, Yuta was unreachable, untouchable, the perfect heir for the Fire Throne. He would never understand Haechan’s conflicts, deeming his younger half brother to be a hazard to the royal family, an irresponsible brat. Gone were the days in which Haechan and Yuta would engage in playful fights with each other and played jokes on the terrifying generals that trembled under Yuta’s squeaky childish voice.

Yuta had been separated from him at an early age, stripped from his child clothes and given royal robes in return. He started attending meetings and having politics classes the entire day, no room left for fights or jokes anymore. It had been years since Haechan had recognized his brother beyond being the serious crowned heir, even if he still loved and admired him with his entire heart.

“None was ever given to me,” Haechan sighed his complaint. “I am the hidden prince. As long as I don’t make any noise, no one will see me.” His carefully maneuvered words seemed to hit the target straight in the heart.

“I will talk to father,” Yuta spoke benevolently. “But please, be discreet while I convince him, and come back to the surface. I do not want to take you from a cell again.”

Haechan held his grin and was ready to go back to his chambers, precious drawing next to his heart.

☪︎

The Throne was protected by a thin line of fire.

Haechan knew it was for purely aesthetic reasons or maybe it was part of ancient tradition. One of the two, something people never actually thought to explain to a bastard that played a role higher than his real rank. The throne room was oddly empty, only a few guards overseeing the entrances, but too far away to pick up anything said by the King surrounded by the crackling fire.

At first he didn’t even speak a word. Haechan was starting to doubt that he was correctly summoned to see his father or maybe he had made a mistake and would stare at his shame of a son for a few minutes before dismissing him. It could also be a scare tactic, one worse than even the time Haechan had spent in the dungeons.

The King had groomed an image of fear for himself over the years. His beard was long and, in Fire Nation fashion, black and straight, going down to his chest. He wore dark robes with the usual red details. Unlike the kings that came before him, the only golden ornament he wore was his crown.

Haechan stood still after bowing respectfully. He waited for his king’s instructions and would stay in his place until something happened. After a long staring session, the king called his son closer with his hand.

“You have a very cunning brother,” he stated in his hoarse voice. It was said he had acquired such weak vocal cords after setting the cities around Ba Sing Se on fire, the smoke infiltrating his lungs and damaging them forever. No one ever questioned him on the matter, but if it was true, Haechan hardly doubted his father regretted it.

“I’m only grateful that he loves me,” Haechan replied with solemn respect. Yuta was not to be criticized in his father’s presence.

“That you should be. He wouldn’t love you as much if you were a real threat to his throne.” Haechan wondered if the real reason behind his father’s voice was having poisoned himself with his tongue,. “You may go on your mission, Haechan.”

Excitement rose in Haechan’s chest, but the prince only bowed again. “Thank you, Your Highness.”

“All I ask of you is to remember who you are loyal to. The thing about spies is that, no matter who they are, if they betray the Nation, they get the same ending.”

The threat didn’t bother Haechan. He would rather meet the end of a Water Tribe sword than to ever betray the Nation he adored, but knew his father was only being careful with the warning. No one could be saved from the accusation of betrayal, not even the King’s son.

“Understood, Your Highness.”

“Go, my son. I put my trust in you,” the king spoke in the closest expression of kindness he could utter. The prince bowed again and turned around to leave the throne room and get ready for his mission. He was almost at the door when his father’s hoarse voice held him back. “Haechan. One last thing.” He turned around in time to catch the small ball of fire that had been thrown in his direction. “Do not get infected by their weakness.”

As the fire dissipated, Haechan could see a small necklace with a unique glassed coal pendant. He knew its purposes, for coal might not mean much for those outside of the Fire Royal family, but they knew well that whatever makes fire burn brighter and longer was to be placed next to their heart.

☪︎

Haechan had heard through conversations how hard packing was. Never having done it, he was especially anxious looking at his empty bag. He realized that maybe the ideal for a spy mission was to take objects of his most essential need and he did just that, barely filling half his baggage.

He heard steps entering his chambers and Haechan quickly grabbed the Water Tribe sketch he had left under a book by his nightstand and put it inside the book before dropping it in the bag and closing it.

When he turned around, Yuta was already behind him with a proud smile. Haechan picked up his baggage and Yuta walked him out of the castle, giving him advice.

“Follow orders. Remember who you’re loyal to. Get as much information as possible. Never take off the necklace and burn it if you need to talk to me. Do not trust any of those vile water people, but do not show that. Make them trust you by creating the illusion that you trust them.”

Haechan listened to the orders attentively, even though he knew them already. They walked over the castle’s bridge and when they finally reached the castle gates, the two brothers halted their steps and looked at each other.

“Will do, my prince,” Haechan promised.

“Please come back before your nephew is born,” Yuta said, barely keeping a straight face when delivering the news.

Haechan gasped. “Yuta! Weren’t you going to tell me?”

The prince shook his head, apologetic. “You had other things on your mind. But come back to meet your future king.”

Haechan made yet another promise, he wouldn’t let his brother down.

☪︎

When he hopped in the carriage, he expected to see Jaemin with his usual poker face that was easy to mistake as him being bored, but instead he was met with an excited smile from a long, blonde haired girl.

“Yerim?!” Haechan yelled in surprise, turning to fake-bored Jaemin the next second. “What is she doing here?”

“She is our ticket inside, Prince,” Jaemin said not bothering explaining.

The airbender was so happy that her hair flew up. “Thought you’d get rid of me so easily, Haechanie? Wherever you go, I shall follow,” she said sweetly, but Haechan only turned his face.

“Fucking brat…”

“I’m technically older than you!” she interjected a little outraged.

“You don’t follow orders—“ Haechan started arguing but was soon interrupted by Yerim.

“As if _you_ do—“

The carriage they were in stopped and Haechan almost fell off his seat. Jaemin was the first to leave, opening the door wide for the other two to take a look at the port.

“We shall travel by sea,” he announced cheerfully. “Miss Yerim,” he said politely while he offered her a hand to get off the vehicle.

“At least the mute man is polite, hmpf,” Yerim shot to Haechan while accepting Jaemin’s hand. Haechan followed suit, finally being able to see the port clearly.

It was filled with war ships mostly, probably getting ready for another fight. A small colorful ship caught his attention. It looked like a private boat and, when he saw Jaemin and Yerim walking hand in hand towards it, knew it was the one set for the mission.

☪︎

The sea was loud and unbalanced. Haechan was absolutely smitten by it. The ship crossed the waves easily and yet the prince marveled at the small waves it created by making its path. He took a deep breath to appreciate the saltiness of the ocean air and let his hair be messed up by the playful, strong wind.

When the sun kissed his skin for the first time while in the open sea, Haechan had almost been sure he had found his place, a smile never leaving his lips. Jaemin was amused, having a hard time holding his smile and commenting how unusual it was for a fire bender to like water so much. Yerim was as wonderstruck by the trip as Haechan, only differently than her friend, she was taken by the wind. It was rare to see the airbender touch the ground during travel, she spent most of her time in the crow’s nest or even daring higher, adventuring between masts.

The Master of Whispers didn’t seem worried about his pupil’s lack of commitment. To Haechan it even seemed he was letting the two have their last bit of fun before their task would begin.

On the last night on the ship, they gathered in their chambers. For the last few days, Jaemin had spent his time making false documents and making sure every single piece of information about their personas was in place. It was all in preparation for disclosure of top secret information, when Prince Moon was finally to be discussed.

“Everything I tell you might or might not be known to different degrees by different people. Please do not make the mistake of sounding like you know more than you should. Information isn’t purely power, it’s a double edged sword, it allows people to know you and where you came from. Do you understand?” he questioned sternly, eyeing Haechan and Yerim attentively. The two didn’t have time to nod before Jaemin was giving them further instructions.

“Nothing spoken in here is to be written down or mentioned again. Do not question the Prince more than strictly necessary in court, no matter how curious you are. The first rule of this mission is: if you can not manage to make contact with the prince to convince him out of his marriage, gather as much information as you can. Your covers are more important than stopping this marriage. Do you understand me?”

During the last sentence, he stared at Haechan a little longer and the prince felt his stomach shiver. There was tense silence in their chambers, Haechan was afraid to even move one centimeter because it could attract Jaemin’s anger.

“Wow,” Yerim gaped in shock. “He talks.”

With three little words, the tense atmosphere faded and Haechan was holding back his chuckles. He could swear, if Jaemin had it in him to be embarrassed, he would be blushing at this moment, but the Master of Whispers calmly stated, “I do, Miss Yerim.”

The airbender nodded, still wide eyed. “You know. Words.”

“Yes,” Jaemin agreed with a shy duck of the head, “words. May I entertain you through them with a little spy gossip?”

The two pupils agreed and they spent their last night at sea diving into the secrets of the Water Tribe’s heir.

☪︎

Rivers crossed the snowy white land of the Water Tribe that was illuminated at night by the far away colorful lights of the spirits, contrasting with the dark waters that surrounded the country. The ship they were on approached slowly for security measures, but Haechan didn’t mind, taking in the imagery and hoping to find talent within himself to draw that dreamlike place.

If anything was the opposite of the Fire Nation, it was this place. With its reddish brown soil, black buildings, and a sun that shone orange in the sky, his home somehow always kept Haechan on edge. The Water Tribe’s glow was greenish blue, the ice it was covered with an untouched white and the sky had thousands of stars.

Most of all, what had completely bewitched Haechan, making him a mere man on his knees, was the moon. He had read old hidden poems in the Forbidden Library, love poems to the beautiful white orb that glowed in the sky. Haechan had paid little attention to them, always having considered it to be the same satelite after all, there wouldn’t be much difference.

At first sight, the prince asked forgiveness for his ignorance, hoping the beautiful moon above him would have mercy on his naivete. It shone in the sky, a bright white as if it produced light itself, a pure light in the night. Haechan felt almost as if he could touch it, as close as seemed to be to the sea. It would be a harsh journey, to sail to the end of the world on the hopes of touching the moon, but he would do it, adventuring in a tiny boat to reach the edge of the unknown and take a leap, perhaps hoping to touch the moon’s surface and grab a little of its untainted light for himself.

Perhaps he had read too many poems and was drowning in them altogether. Jaemin had to shake the prince for him to finally realize they had reached their destination at the empty midnight harbor where only a man in dark blue robes with two guards lurking near him waited.

“Councilman Kim,” Jaemin said with a bow. Haechan and Yerim followed while exchanging looks.

They raised their heads again to observe the man before them. He had a clear complexion, very much like Fire Nation people, but his hair was light brown. Haechan could imagine that his eyes would be either brown or green. An Earth Kingdom refugee wearing Water Tribe robes, how odd.

Haechan didn't spend much time watching the man, instead glancing at the two guards around him. There was nothing particularly special about them, they looked exactly like the drawings he had seen of Water Tribe people, with their big winter armors and spheres. There was little to be seen of their skin in the low lighting from the harbor and the ship, but he noticed their complexion was darker and was startled. Rarely were the drawings done with paint, and even though he knew Water Tribe people had darker skin color, but he hadn't realized the implications. Seeing someone with the same skin tone as him for the first time made his heart beat fast. He wasn’t alone. Yet, holding a similar characteristic to the Water people didn’t sit well with him. They were savages. What would Haechan want to do with them besides steal their secrets and help his nation?

“We thought we would have the pleasure of meeting the Queen or her brother,” Jaemin commented after Counsilman Kim had politely greeted them back.

“Do not think you can ask for such favors from me, Master Na. The Queen has bigger issues to deal with and Prince Moon barely leaves his chambers,” he spoke formally before squinting his eyes. “What is your issue, Master Na?”

Jaemin took a step to drag Yerim into the spotlight. “I bring you my most recent finding, an airbender refugee.”

The councilman was Kim Jungwoo, right hand man to the prince and part of the Water Tribe Council, the first foreigner to be so. Raised in the Water Tribe as an exiled member of the destroyed royalty of his city, he practically had water running in his blood. However, even after years of servitude and being Prince Moon’s most trusted man, it was hard for him to be completely accepted by all.

“Excuse me?!” he exclaimed in shock, pressing his hand against his chest. “Airbenders are extinct and the avatar is lost.” He paused for a second, eyeing Yerim from head to toe. The girl shivered. “Do _you_ know where the avatar is?” he inquired while leaning towards Yerim.

Scared, she took a step back and Jaemin carefully put himself between the two. “Unfortunately no. Only this sweet airbender. She will not show herself unless in the presence of the royal family.”

Jungwoo straightened his back, staring at the Master of Whispers with a raised eyebrow. “How do I know you speak the truth? She doesn’t have any tattoos.”

Jaemin didn’t stutter. “Unfortunately Yerim didn’t master her art in order to get the tattoos, but you have to trust my word, Jungwoo. When have I ever lied to you?” he asked with his sultry tone.

Haechan was slightly alarmed by Jaemin’s intimacy with the Councilman to the point of calling him by his first name and implying trust between them, but he remembered it was a Master of Whispers’ job to trust no one while making them trust him.

Jungwoo paused for a second, not giving Jaemin the satisfaction of a smile. “You will have a meeting with the queen tomorrow. Do not embarrass me.”

And Jaemin smiled. Haechan couldn’t say if it was part of his spy persona or something else, but better not to ask too many questions in that strange land.

☪︎

Their ship was accepted inside the Water Tribes’ rivers and they sailed along with Jungwoo and his two guards, stopping by an odd house made of wood, diverting from the usual glass or ice. Jungwoo led the three visitors inside and once inside the house Haechan noticed that his eyes weren’t either green or brown, but both.

The Councilman was polite even if he was keeping some distance. After they ate together, conversing a little about Yerim and Haechan’s made-up past, he sent the two to his guest room. Jaemin stayed because they would discuss more business and politics over wine.

“Are you nervous, Haechan? What will the prince look like?” Yerim questioned while hanging herself upside down from the ceiling’s pillar.

“You have to call me Hyuck from now on,” Haechan reminded her sternly. He wasn’t the heir apparent, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t known throughout the land.

Yerim ignored him, tapping her fingers on her chin. “I hope he is pretty if you have to lure him…” Suddenly a mischievous spark crossed her eyes and swiftly she landed on the ground. “Do you even know how to flirt?”

“I know enough!” Haechan declared in outrage. “And my face speaks for itself,” he commented vainly as he spotted his reflection in the room’s mirror.

“I heard Prince Moon is called Blood Moon for his beautiful red lips and demonic features,” Yerim whispered secretively. Haechan was surprised to hear that because, even after the long briefing the night before, nothing was mentioned of his physical features, only facts of his past. “They are sending him the second eldest son of the Earth kingdom because he is the prettiest of the Earth children… Do you think the prince will think you're pretty too?”

“Stop talking about the prince Yerim!” Haechan exploded after not finding an answer to his friend’s question.

How dumb. He was a prince too, of course Prince Moon would find him pretty. Nothing was written on his beauty and few had even a chance of seeing Haechan, but still, he was certain to impress Prince Moon.

“He is what we are here to see, you must be curious,” Yerim murmured, lifting herself to her place in the ceiling.

“It doesn’t matter what he looks like, our mission is what we should think about,” Haechan replied spitefully, laying on one of the bedroom’s beds and falling fast asleep.

☪︎

Before dawn, Haechan and Yerim were woken by what looked like a sleepless Jaemin. The Master of Whispers had dark circles surrounding his eyes and a pale complexion, but that didn’t stop him from speaking quickly in a whisper.

“You must go. Only you two. Request refuge in the palace. Remember what you’ve learned. I’ll still keep in touch through my little spiders, but you’re on your own.”

All of the documents had already been organized in their backpacks, they had learned their character’s backstories and about the court they were about to infiltrate. Jaemin had prepared them well. In a blink, the Master of Whispers disappeared into thin air.

Councilman Kim didn’t take notice of Jaemin’s absence, simply asking his guests if they slept well and offering them breakfast before they sailed to the palace for their meeting with the queen. Maybe it was just Haechan’s impression, but the man looked even happier and cheerier than the night before.

They sailed through the river-streets in canoes earlier than the city had woken, the Water Tribe was still silent, the sun shining and producing a white reflection on the ice. Worried about the crystal clear water hiding how deep the rivers were, Haechan barely noticed when the palace appeared in front of his eyes.

A gigantic structure of ice and glass, several stories high, the building could be seen even from the gates of the Tribe. Haechan remembered his other drawings, but indeed nothing compared to seeing the magnificent palace up close. Not even the Fire Nation’s fortress was as imposing.

The guards allowed the canoe to come inside its gates and they reached the palace's courtyard, where they had to disembark. The Queen awaited for them on the ethereal throne, wearing the usual winter fur of her country.

Trembling due to cold and anxiety, Yerim tried to present herself properly but lost a step and ended up on her knees. The Queen didn’t look very impressed, turning her face towards Jungwoo, who explained the origin and purpose of these foreign visitors.

She requested for Yerim to show her powers, which she did, but failed in delivering a good technique. The airbender ended sticking to her basic moves of flying a little above ground and creating fast currents of air.

“Interesting,” said the queen. “Who is your friend behind you?”

Yerim coughed before answering. “He is Lee Donghyuck, a Water Tribe man who as a child was stolen and dragged to work in the Fire Nation as a slave. He freed himself and on his way back home, found me alone. After we gained each other’s trust, he offered to bring me to the Water Nation saying that here there would be refuge for me.”

“Water Tribe,” she corrected sternly before her eyes lost focus.

Haechan knew she wanted to appear uninterested, but the truth was read through her movements and gaze. He wouldn’t be mistaken to say she was infuriated with Jungwoo for bringing them to the palace. She probably considered them to be a hazard to the tribe’s security and didn’t intend on accepting them no matter their claims.

“Please, your Highness,” begged Yerim on her knees. “Accept our request. We wish to have a home again, to establish ourselves.”

The Queen blinked her eyes slowly before opening her mouth. Just as she was about to utter her verdict, Councilman Kim, who had disappeared in the middle of the meeting, returned, bringing with him a small note. The Queen took a look at it and turned to the two visitors with distaste.

“Looks like my brother is rather interested in airbending. Welcome to court. Please learn the rules quickly.”

☪︎

Learn the rules quickly they did. Used to court life, it was rather easy fitting into the Water Tribes’ norms. In the end, Haechan learned that royalty was royalty, no matter where it was.

The two were granted two bedrooms that were connected by a bathroom, along with a small balcony from which the entire tribe could be seen. Haechan spent many days on that balcony, watching the Water Tribe people sail through their rivers, their small fairs, their work cutting ice to create more streets and sell said ice. What amazed him the most were the sunsets. Maybe they weren’t as beautiful as the ones in the Fire Nation, but to watch the moon gain focus little by little while the sky darkened was a pure spectacle.

Other than watching the moon, Haechan had court duties that consisted primarily of having meals with the palace’s royals in their dining room. Once a week the Queen appeared, but never with her younger brother.

Yerim, being the only surviving airbender in the world, often received visits from court members. Some left rather disappointed at the girl’s lack of training in the art of bending, but many marveled at her powers and even cried, thanking the spirits that there was still an airbender left in the world after their massacre.

Haechan was quite confused at first. The massacre of the airbenders occured due to their military greed, they caused it themselves, and yet somehow an innocent baby like Yerim survived. The King had told Haechan early on how other nations distorted history and the past so they could make the Fire Nation the villain. Haechan didn’t blame those emotional Water Tribe people, but their commentary annoyed him just the same.

Few of them ever paid any attention to the prince, who had been relegated to the mere role of the airbender’s friend and helper. Haechan only had Yerim to keep company and, to his own surprise, Councilman Kim, who would come some days to talk to both of them, sometimes even conversing with Haechan when Yerim was busy with her tricks.

Through him, Haechan learned a little about Prince Moon, even without asking a thing. Apparently Jungwoo was his best friend ever since he had been rescued by Water Tribe troops in a battle against the Fire Nation and he was brought to the tribe’s orphanage. Prince Moon had just lost his mother in said battle. In an attempt to heal his heart, his older sister, the current Queen, adopted baby Jungwoo so the small Prince would occupy his heart by taking care and playing with the child.

Other than this story, shared when Haechan inquired what the Councilman was doing in those foreign lands, nothing more was said of Prince Moon except that he rarely went out of his chambers and was of unspoken beauty. Haechan wanted to ask what he was so secretive for, but knew Jungwoo would protectively brush those inquiries off. It didn’t take too long to see how loyal he was to his prince. Jungwoo was certainly an eccentric personality, suspecting everyone but finding amusement in talking to strangers. How his friendship with Jaemin came about was still a mystery to Haechan.

The firebender also didn’t let those conversations last too long, afraid he would let something slip about his past or firebending. It came naturally to him, mentioning his brother, talking about the palace, creating fire with his fingers, but those habits had to be suppressed. It was slowly killing him inside to not warm himself in that freezing land with some fire or to stabilize himself spiritually with his bending, but when the other option was death, better for Haechan to suffer.

And so, two weeks passed in which Haechan listlessly remained in his bedroom, sometimes leaving to attend court duties, finding some comfort only in the moon in the sky.

One day that routine changed. Haechan felt the difference stepping in the dining room, the entire palace’s staff running around and bending water into ice to form the most beautiful flowery shapes. The Queen herself made sure to overlook those preparations and the entire court waited patiently in the external courtyard for a ship to arrive.

The delegation inside was small, made only of necessary staff. They surrounded the reason for the general excitement, blocking the court’s view. Only after they walked towards the throne and kneeled to it, the most important of them stood up and took a step further.

The Earth Prince dressed his part, very luxuriously in green robes along with golden details and jewelry. On his right hand there was an emerald ring that Haechan knew to cost the same as an entire ship. In regards to his physical appearance, Haechan eyed his rival slowly.

The prince had a small face, with a triangular chin and elegant hawk eyes. He didn’t smile, his thick lips were pressed together due to tension and formalities and, even through the big robes of the Earth Kingdom, his broad chest and shoulders were very apparent. Other than that, he had the common features of someone from his land, with dark green eyes and fluffy brown mane. He wasn’t as light as Fire Nation people, but his complexion was far from the Water Tribe’s tanned skin.

After approaching the queen, he bowed and kissed her ring. “I’m the Second-Born Prince Dong Sicheng from the Earth Kingdom of Ba Sing Seh at your disposal, my queen.”

The queen looked pleased and welcomed him into court. Common pleasantries were exchanged, such as gifts between the lands and praises. Their constant criticism towards the dangers of the Fire Nation made it impossible for Haechan not to roll his eyes, but he managed to keep quiet, watching their little orchestrated theater. Even so, Sicheng looked tense throughout the whole meeting and an unspoken question cut through everyone’s thoughts.

When formalities ran so long that the sun set and an early clear night was upon them, someone appeared from the palace’s doors, feet barely touching the ground with how easily he carried himself. There was no light thrust upon him, but all eyes were set on this new presence that wore thin light blue robes adorned in silver even in the cold weather. His skin was golden, reflecting the little light that was thrust upon him by the rising moon, and his hair was scarlet red, graced with a simple ivory crown. He found his place on the throne next to the queen after kissing her ring and finally raised his chin up. His bangs left little to see of his eyes but Haechan knew they were blue. His high cheekbones stood out even though he did not smile and his lips were the color of blood. Prince Moon had just appeared in front of court.

There was an immediate uneasiness, with whispers and gossip running around as all eyes were set on the prince. Yerim squirmed next to Haechan but he paid her no attention. Somehow, without speaking a word, Prince Moon produced a quiet, powerful aura that was only enhanced by his beauty. Haechan had never felt as attracted to someone in his life. All he knew was that he had to meet the prince, talk to him and, most of all, touch him.

With a kind, soft expression, he turned his eyes to Prince Sicheng, who kneeled before him and again presented his credentials. Prince Moon nodded his head slowly and let a smile spread his lips, lifting his cheekbones even higher. Haechan noticed he had a small moonstone necklace on his chest.

The next second, Prince Moon lifted himself up from his throne. Before he went back to his room, he bended a small portion of water into ice directly in Prince Sicheng’s hands. It took the shape of a flower and the Earth prince sighed in admiration.

The court was so amazed by the prince’s bending, they missed him walking lightly towards the doors of the palace. Haechan didn’t, he couldn’t take his eyes off the prince and his magnetic presence. Before he could close the door behind him, he turned around and Haechan could have sworn their eyes met for a brief second, only for the door to close so he lost sight of the fairly named Blood Moon.

☪︎

There was another hobby Haechan had taken to doing, though only rarely and on special occasions. If he ever had sleepless nights and the moon could no longer give him the comfort he needed, he took a small page he had brought from the Forbidden Library that narrated secret passageways throughout the castle.

As it wasn’t a map, it made these corridors harder to find and he had no idea where they would lead them. However, whenever he found one, he could use his bending with some relief since those tunnels had long been forgotten by the palace’s staff and court.

Some passageways lead to gigantic libraries, others to empty rooms long forgotten, and one even to a beautiful winter garden with a lake and a fountain. Haechan couldn’t see much of it with only the light of the moon to illuminate the place and was too scared someone would see if he used his bending for fire (even if there was no one in sight.) Instead, he promised himself to come back there someday to see that beautiful place better in the light of the sun.

Such an opportunity came soon after the arrival of Prince Sicheng. Yerim was telling him the latest gossip on the lower ranks of the court, usually very scandalous but lacking the interest of power, when Jungwoo knocked on their room.

“Prince Moon requests your presence, Yerim,” he informed. Haechan hopped off the bed, ready to follow his fidgeting friend, but was stopped by Jungwoo’s glance. “ _Only_ Yerim,” he emphasized sternly.

Yerim hesitated. She hadn’t been out of Haechan’s presence ever since they arrived at the palace. He couldn't always be in the same conversation as her, but he was still in the room and she needed him to make sure she was doing it right. Yet, the right thing to do at that moment was to meet Prince Moon with or without him and Haechan made sure to give her support with his eyes.

Yerim was dragged out of their room and for a second Haechan felt empty. Then he recalled the garden's passageway and how it was a good moment to explore it.

The best part about that passageway was that its entrance was the closest to their quarters, so all it took was for Haechan to find the statue of Avatar Kurruk and press the right fang of his wolf’s clothing for a small passageway to open under the statue. Haechan hopped inside and the door closed a second after he got in.

The path he followed was easy, there was only one way to go in that tunnel: down the dark humid stairs. Only the hollow sound of his steps was heard and sometimes they were hidden by the sounds coming from the windows. That corridor gave Haechan the opportunity to spy on the kitchen, the royal dinner, and more, though never providing him a door. The only other door was at the end of it, his destiny, the beautiful winter garden.

When he arrived, he could see it was even prettier now that he could properly take in its details. The lake wasn’t frozen and the dark-stoned fountain let water flow, providing a relaxing sound mixed with the rustle of the trees and birds singing. Even covered in snow, the trees showed their dark green colors and some even dared to let a flower bloom. Haechan wasn’t one to scrutinize the minimalist palette of white and blue, finding it rather pretty compared to colorful clashing colors.

There was one spot of color that caught his eyes. It was red, scarlet red.

Prince Moon walked with Yerim to what Haechan now knew was his private garden, sitting down on a pair of ivory chairs. He dressed in darker blue clothes that looked warmer than the flowy aqua robes he wore to greet Prince Sicheng, and no crown graced his hair any longer. His aura had also changed, because the prince smiled easily at the airbender, eyes shining even from afar.

Haechan held a laugh as he watched Yerim fidget in her seat, gesturing a lot in contrast to Prince Moon’s still body, who only nodded and blinked. She even performed air tricks accidentally, a sign she was truly nervous but Prince Moon’s smile grew even more.

At that moment, Haechan finally realized he could not hear a single word spoken between the two, not even Yerim’s excited exclamations or the sound of the wind she conjured. Again, he could watch Prince Moon, but not approach or hear his voice.

It was a big disappointment, but instead of returning to his quarters, Haechan sat down and observed. The silence wasn’t absolute, his heart beats were still loud.

☪︎

“What was the meeting about?” Haechan inquired the second Yerim returned. He had run up the stairs the second he noticed Prince Moon and Yerim were bidding their goodbyes, falling on the way and scratching his knee. Thankfully no one could see that.

When his friend was back, with a glowy smile and an airy blissful state, Haechan made sure to get straight to the point so he could get as much information as possible before it fled her memory.

“He wanted to know about me, my childhood alone,” she replied while staring at a mirror and undoing her blonde braids.

“Did he say anything about himself?” Haechan questioned, trying to meet Yerim’s gaze through the glass’s reflection.

“Not much. He doesn’t seem like the talker type,” she said calmly, turning around when she was done with her hair only to find Haechan centimeters away from her face.

“What type is he?” he insisted, eyes darting from one of Yerim’s eyes to the other.

The airbender was shocked by her friend’s state but merely laughed before whistling. “Someone is curious,” the girl teased before throwing herself on her bed.

“Yerim, the prince is our mission,” Haechan stated with frustration.

For the first time since her return, Yerim lost the curl on the corner of her lips. “I know.” She paused, lost in thoughts for a moment. “I told him I didn’t know much airbending because I never had a master or found old archives on it and he offered me the Royal Archives to study,” she finally confessed and the smile returned to her lips.

Haechan threw himself on the bed. “No way, Yerim!”

“Finally gonna connect to my bending,” she said while nodding in disbelief.

“And you’ll have access to their archives! You can get something from there,” Haechan added to which his friend agreed again, only with a weaker smile.

Finally, after so long locked in court, the mission seemed to finally start.

☪︎  
  


The meetings kept taking place once a day. Taeil would call Yerim to his garden and Haechan would follow them in his secret tunnels. For some unknown reason, even to himself, he didn’t choose to share the secret spot he could watch them from with Yerim. Perhaps she would give it away to the prince or it would make her more nervous, or Haechan liked the idea of having a place of his own to observe Prince Moon, but the tunnels were for him only.

One day, simply aching to watch more of Prince Moon, Haechan stood at his place even after Yerim had left. He would have to think of the consequences later, probably could make up a good enough excuse his friend would believe, but for the moment, he liked keeping his eyes set on the Blood Moon.

Prince Moon approached the lake and watched over it. Yerim had told Haechan the lake was filled with colorful koi fish and Prince Moon liked feeding them. He was playfully bending a small portion of water when he was interrupted by Jungwoo bringing yet another guest. Haechan held a groan as he watched Prince Sicheng approach Prince Moon.

When he touched the water prince’s shoulder, all concentration was lost and the small ball of water he was bending returned to the lake. With a sweet smile, Prince Moon took the earth prince by the hand to the ivory table so they could sit and drink lotus tea. The two talked for a little over an hour, when Jungwoo arrived once again, taking the earth prince away.

It became a routine for Haechan to observe Prince Moon when with Yerim and then with Prince Sicheng, guiltlessly lying to his friend that he had spent time at the street market. It was necessary to keep an eye on the Prince after all, it was information for his country.

Most meetings followed the same pattern of conversations over the ivory table. Haechan noticed the Prince laughed more openly with Yerim, but looked more endeared by Sicheng. With the airbender, they would mostly exchange their bending tricks. Yerim would display something simple but innovative that she had learned from the palace’s old scrolls, while the Prince prided himself on advanced bending.

The first time the Prince made an ice ship from bending alone, Haechan was speechless. he had never seen bending so precise and meticulous, especially from water benders. One special day Yerim must have teased Prince Moon to show off more than beautifully crafted ice pieces and so Taeil gathered some water from the lake and shot them onto a target. They hit the center perfectly and even Prince Moon himself was wide eyed, looking at his own hands in amazement. As Yerim clapped her hands in amazement, Prince Moon looked around, in search of something. Haechan felt his heart beating stronger and for a second the unreasonable fear of being discovered hit him. Prince Moon’s eyes finally darted towards the midst of the trees, where Haechan’s hidden door was, but Yerim thankfully jumped to hug him. Haechan breathed in relief. Their eyes met but he knew, realistically speaking, the prince couldn’t have seen him.

He composed himself, sitting on the table next to Yerim smiling calmly. When he opened his mouth, Haechan was again reminded of the silence in his tunnel and decided to return to his quarters to wait for Yerim there.

When she returned, Haechan was avid to avoid any conversation about the company she had been keeping, and questioned her about her research on the secret scrolls and scriptures.

“All I can find in my limited amount of time are tales about ancient Water Tribe History,” she said while sitting down on the bed.

“What tales?”

“How they worshiped the moon because the moon creates the tides. The closer the moon is to us, the stronger their power because the moon was the first water bender. She created the tides,” Yerim informed.

Haechan hadn’t missed how she said ‘us’ instead of ‘them.’ Prince Moon was indeed mesmerizing and stole almost all of his attention, but Haechan still noticed how his friend was slowly initiating hugs with the prince, engaging in bickering with Jungwoo, and genuinely enjoying her tasks in court. The fire prince didn’t wish to bring the issue to the table, but he kept an attentive eye.

“What else?” he inquired, growing impatient with his friend’s short answers.

“It’s all old folks—“

Haechan raised his hand to shush her.

“Those are the most important of all,” he stated to which she nodded. “What do they say?”

Thankfully she didn’t claim not to have read them or else Haechan might have tried to break in the Royal Library himself.

“They say that the water people couldn’t only depend on the variables of the moon, it was a weakness for them. They had to find the solution in a split spirit. A human body that would protect its own spirit and the moon spirit, keeping it safe and close to the water people,” she said, not keeping from her facial expression how she found it to be ridiculous. Haechan knew how little people cared about spirits, but he had read his books and knew better.

“So?” he encouraged her to go on. Yerim rolled her eyes. He ignored it.

“The first split spirit was Prince Moon’s ancestor. The Water Tribe, to assure the moon spirit never travels far from home, made sure to grant them the heavy crown for their lineage. It is said that the spirit is alive today, though it can’t be sure if it is in the Prince’s or the Queen’s body.”

A spirit inherited by blood that allowed the Water Tribe to thrive. He didn’t need much thought to know for certainty that the spirit was trapped inside Prince Moon’s body for such meticulous water bending was not humanly possible. Watching him bend was reward enough for his mission.

“What else does it say about this Moon spirit?” he asked after a long pause he spent lost in his thoughts.

“Nothing. All of its secrets are locked,” she replied dutifully.

Haechan chuckled in victory. “And you dare tell me this is folk tale…”

Yerim rolled her eyes again and, to appease her bad mood, Haechan playfully jumped on the bed, making her jump too and, combined with her natural air bending, floated a little. The two ended up laughing on the mattress.

Two nights later, it was the celebration of the arrival of the Earth Kingdom delegation and a grand dinner was held. Haechan had fidgeted the entire day, wondering if Prince Moon would make an appearance. Even Yerim had commented on his uneasy state, but Haechan had simply responded he was worried about the mission.

As honored guests, the Earth delegation sat at the royal table, along with Yerim and Haechan, only they were farthest away from the crowned prince and the queen. Their presence was only joined by Jungwoo, who Haechan suspected had chosen his seat on his own.

When Prince Moon arrived, Haechan felt himself go stiff. He walked as if on air and his clothes were as extravagantly beautiful as when Prince Sicheng had visited the first time, icy blue royal robes with white snowflake details on the border. The prince greeted everyone with a smile but again did not speak. He even shot Yerim a wink.

As he was sitting, Prince Moon’s eyes ended up on Haechan’s by chance and a wave of electric shock came over the fire prince. Prince Moon’s eyes widened, perhaps astonished that Haechan was staring back with such firmness, and turned his face to look at the earth prince sitting next to him. They began chattering lowly and, in the noisy dining room, Haechan couldn’t quite place what he sounded like.

For the rest of the evening, their eyes didn’t meet again. Haechan felt almost as if he was being ignored by Prince Moon but knew it was nonsense. It was only reasonable he would spend the night flirting with his husband to be.

Jungwoo had fortunately kept him busy throughout the night, sharing court gossip and funny anecdotes about the earth delegation’s demands, keeping Haechan entertained. However, the second the councilman left to attend some important business that would only take a few minutes, the prince turned to Yerim to whisper in urgency.

“Why won’t the prince meet me?”

He had avoided that question ever since Yerim started meeting him, afraid of the answer, afraid of her reaction, afraid of knowing the truth. Yerim had mentioned him countless times, he was her best friend and they kept this sort of relationship for the court, even if he had changed names. She must have tried to spark some curiosity in his heart and yet no invitation for Haechan to visit that secret winter garden ever came.

Yerim seemed apprehensive, pressing her lips into a thin line before answering vaguely. “I don’t know…”

“Have you asked?” Haechan insisted, trying to find his friend’s eyes even if she avoided meeting his.

“I feel impolite,” she confessed shyly.

“Yerim!” Haechan exclaimed before he could stop himself. Several faces at the table turned to him, except Prince Moon. He was still with his eyes frozen on Prince Sicheng’s face, who blushed and smiled at the sudden attention.

“It’s true…” Yerim murmured, lowering her eyes to her hands.

Haechan breathed in and spoke calmly. “Have you at least inquired about the Earth Prince?”

With the softer tone, Yerim talked louder and clearer. “There is not much to say. Prince Moon considers him adorable and very dedicated.”

Haechan’s eyes drifted to where Prince Moon lovingly stared at Prince Sicheng as the earth prince shared an anecdote of sorts. Prince Moon laughed at the end, making Prince Sicheng smile widely.

“And…? When is the marriage set to happen?”

“The talks of engagement haven’t started. That’s all-“

Eager for a response, Haechan hit her with another question. “Why?”

“That’s all I know, Haechan,” she declared, appearing hurt.

Haechan knew he was asking too much of her and that the mission was much harder on her. She was the one in the public eye, who kept social relations with court and the Prince, having to lie to their faces while gathering information behind their backs. Quietly, he placed a hand over hers, caressing it slowly with his thumb. Yerim set her head on his shoulder and they spent a few minutes of peace and quiet in the middle of the busy dining room.

☪︎

An interesting fact about courts, they tended to find a new festivity to be busy with in a matter of days. Haechan had considered that things would settle down after the big dinner, but he had never been more wrong in his life. It was his own fault, he had forgotten the Water Tribe’s ancient tradition of the Moon Festival.

According to the forgotten books, the commemoration marked the day the moon had given half her spirit to the water tribe after a very difficult ritual, yet to the people it was merely a festival to celebrate the closeness of the satellite to their tribe. Mainly consisting of street parties and parades, it was also known as one of the few days of the year Prince Moon left his quarters and graced his people with his flaming red hair in a sea of brown and silver manes.

Yerim was even more busy with preparations. The queen had taken a liking to the airbender and decided it was time the Water Tribe announced the survival of the only airbender left that wasn’t the lost avatar. She was preparing her best bending tricks to surprise the people with while still trying on her whole wardrobe and making sure the queen was satisfied with her performance.

Haechan didn’t have much to do. Jungwoo rarely appeared in their quarters anymore, busy with the festivities, and ever since he had been so bluntly ignored by Prince Moon, he avoided the winter garden. Instead, he adventured through new passageways that lead to places not that interesting, read the books he had brought in his backpack about the water people’s myths, and walked around the Water Tribe, tasting their food, buying their fur, and fishing on their canoes. The only thing he needed for the festival were the right clothes and when he found them, he was more than fulfilled, even if Yerim had pointed out they would catch much unwanted attention. Haechan didn’t care anymore. If the prince was unreachable, he was starting to believe that mission had no purpose at all.

The night before the festivities, Haechan felt himself weirdly tense, perceiving everything around him and taking too long to fall asleep. It didn’t surprise him when he woke up, fully aware, at sunrise. He jumped out of the bed, his heart beating uncomfortably fast. For some reason, his body wouldn’t stop and so he decided to quickly put on some clothes and let his feet lead him to where they needed to go.

It didn’t concern him when the familiar avatar statue appeared before him and he followed the same usual set of stairs to find the beautiful winter garden. Haechan had never seen it as the sun slowly lit over it, but it was gorgeous to see the dark blue snow become white and the crystal clear water shine brightly. As the rays of sun shined over the garden, Haechan took notice of a new color to the monochromatic place. It was scarlet red.

Prince Moon was passed out on the snow. Haechan had no idea how long he had been there or if he hit his head when falling and started considering what he should do. He couldn’t call Yerim, it’d take too long to explain to her what was happening and they didn’t have access to the prince’s quarters freely. Anyone else would be suspicious of his claims, take too long to help the prince, and uncover his and Yerim’s disguises subsequently.

Without thinking again, Haechan touched the hidden door’s handle and came inside the garden that up until that moment had only been a moving picture for him. He smelt the garden’s fresh scent, felt his feet lowering on the snow, and the weak rays of sun warmed his face, but most of all, he heard the birds and the water and the small fount.

Not wasting his time, Haechan crossed the small bridge across the lake and reached Prince Moon’s fallen body. Even unconscious, his scarlet lips parted beautifully, but there was snow over them. Haechan carefully picked up his body. For a moment he considered if he should try healing the prince in the lake waters but deemed them too cold and they could worsen his state.

He picked up the prince bridal style and his weight made his knees buckle, but Haechan kept walking to Prince Moon's quarters, that luckily had the door open. After laying the prince on the warm bed with care, Haechan went to the adjacent bathroom and opened the tap for warm water to fill the prince’s tub. When it was filled enough, he returned to the bedroom, where the prince remained unconscious, with a frown on his face. Haechan removed his jewelry, except for his moon necklace, shoes, and socks. He was now faced with the decision if he should undress the prince or not. Prince Moon’s clothes were heavy with much fur, so Haechan decided to at least take some layers off.

When the prince had only a thin almost transparent layer of clothes on him, Haechan dragged him to the bathtub. Before Haechan could start healing, he undid the top buttons of Prince Moon’s last layer of shirt. His lips were now truly scarlet red compared to his pale skin and so Haechan had to start the healing process soon.

There were no signs that Prince Moon’s evil was spiritual, but Haechan was certain that was the problem, as much as he was sure that Prince Moon carried the split moon spirit. It only made sense that the spirit had taken over his body the day the moon was closer to the Water Tribe, leaving him in this state.

Hachan had only read about this sort of bending before. He tried and managed to visually repeat what shamans did to re-establish a spirit but he was scared the minute he bended fire on Prince Moon’s chest, it would burn the prince instead of balancing him. He needed to be calm for it to work, but his hands were still trembling when he placed them over Taeil’s heart.

Haechan carefully bended fire to cover the palm of his hands and started to mechanically but gently move his hand over Taeil’s body in the bathtub, especially his chest area, where the fighting spirits battled. His hands stopped shaking the second he noticed some flush returned to the prince’s face. He did it for a few minutes, while light washed over Prince Moon’s private rooms, and prayed that no one would dare enter the prince’s quarters this early in the morning, especially considering the festival went on until late at night.

Prince Moon’s expressions softened, the frown long gone, and he opened his eyes suddenly to see fire orbs being maneuvered over his chest. When he stared at Haechan, he murmured hazily, “Sun.”

Haechan was glad he was still out of himself and hoped he wouldn’t remember this interaction, deeming it to be part of his own illusions.

“Prince Moon,” he started saying but was interrupted when Prince Moon weakly grabbed his arm and brought him closer.

“She- Dizzy…” he uttered out, eyes losing focus, and Haechan grew alarmed by the feeling of the Prince’s spirit weakening.

“Please close your eyes. You need to reconnect with your spirit or else you might lose it forever,” he asked in an almost begging tone.

Luckily for him, Prince Moon wasn’t stubborn and closed his eyes instantly, a peaceful half smile on his lips.

“Feels warm,” he whispered as Haechan dutifully kept healing. “Warm is good…”

Haechan nodded even if the prince couldn’t see him. After almost an hour of the healing process, Haechan could finally be certain Prince Moon’s spirit was strong once again and the said prince was snoring peacefully in his tub. Haechan emptied the water and took Prince Moon from it. He dried the prince as much as he could and dragged his damp body to bed. This time around, he had no choice but to remove his clothes, instead fetching him simple pajamas from his closet and dressing him in those, trying not to look at any private parts of the prince. When Prince Moon was finally dressed warmly, Haechan gently tucked him under covers because his job was finished.

Only when leaving the prince’s quarters through the still opened secret passageway did Haechan question why he just saved this enemy prince’s life.

☪︎

Before falling asleep, Haechan came up with many theories about why he hadn't let the spirit detach from Prince Moon's body. First of all, the consequences of that were unknown. Maybe it would make it harder for the Fire Nation to have any power over the Water Tribe. Secondly, who was to say that wouldn't empower Prince Moon’s sister even more? She was openly against the Fire Nation, fearless and stern. Haechan wouldn’t like for her to be the enemy to face. Lastly, it could encourage the water and earth union, a fatal blow for the Fire Nation.

In the end, Haechan had saved Prince Moon for all the right reasons and he was happy he did when he looked at the prince on his throne next to his sister. They watched the festivities, the queen smiling and clapping her hands excitedly while the prince rarely ever seemed to have his eyes on the parade, darting eyes searching the court’s audience exhaustedly.

Even if barely paying attention to the festivities, Prince Moon looked dazzling with his ivory crown and snow white clothes that revealed much of his chest. On his cleavage, silver drawings of the moon were painted and more drawings could also be found on his left cheek, only smaller. Haechan liked to observe Prince Moon during the parade because he was too far away for their eyes to meet. Sometimes, however, the prince’s eyes would focus very closely to where Haechan was and he felt chills in his stomach. The prince didn’t insist on looking for too long, easily bored.

After the colorful parade ended, the queen had the pleasure of announcing Yerim’s existence to the public. She looked gorgeous, her hair styled in many small braids forming a bun and wearing orange and yellow robes common to the old Air Nomads. With a nervous smile, she performed the tricks that were asked of her, flying above the parade and calling for a stronger wind. The public was completely speechless and Haechan watched in awe as people hailed Yerim, crying that they might stand a chance against the Fire Nation. The Water Tribe’s constant narrative of victim never failed to surprise Haechan. It was so intrinsic to their culture that they thought the Fire Nation’s crimes to be certain without never having tried to understand the other side.

After the end of the parade and the presentation of Yerim, the court politely left the festival for the people to enjoy, entering the castle because a grandiose ball waited for them. Inside it was harder for Haechan to steal a single glance at Prince Moon, since whenever his eyes laid on him, Prince Moon was already shooting furtive glances at Haechan, who felt his heart beating in his chest.

The entire night he had been calm, knowing Prince Moon wouldn’t easily believe in spirit hallucinations, and he thought he was correct when he entered the festival and there was no talk of firebenders in the castle. Yet Prince Moon’s stare on his skin burned and Haechan thought it had been stupid of him to have dressed in gold, attracting even more attention.

Sliding over the glass floor’s surface, Haechan searched for Yerim to say goodbye and retreat to his chambers. She had been popular that night and was left greeting royalty and entertaining the queen. Haechan didn’t mean to bother her, but didn’t want to worry his friend with his sudden disappearance. His gaze had just landed on Yerim, when suddenly the chatter in the room died.

All noise ceased, the atmosphere changed, and Haechan tried to stay discreet while figuring out what had changed for such silence. When he saw the empty throne, realization came upon him and he turned around only to find dark blue eyes staring at him.

“Lee Donghyuck, am I correct?” Prince Moon asked politely, his scarlet lips formed a small circle when speaking, never stretching or forming a big smile. He looked expectantly at Haechan, blinking and tilting his head very subtly.

In a few seconds, Haechan discovered three things: Moon Taeil’s conscious presence was intoxicating, the silver paint on his body contrasting beautifully with his tanned skin. Moon Taeil’s voice was also finally heard, aside from the breathless whispers he had heard earlier that morning, and it was quiet, but clear and had a sweetness to it. Lastly, Moon Taeil was calling his name and it wasn’t Prince Haechan. It was Lee Donghyuck.

“Your highness,” Haechan replied when he returned to his senses, bowing 90° degrees.

“No need for such fanciness, ‘my prince’ is fine,” he said with a soft smile, motioning for Haechan to stand up. Prince Moon was completely oblivious to the eyes that observed their every move. “Dance with me, Donghyuck?”

There was not much Haechan could do besides nod and so he took Prince Moon to the dance floor. Water Tribe dances were often intricate and with many complicated steps. For that moment, the two simply pressed palm against palm, turning to one side to then change hands and do the same move for the other side. It was good that Haechan had something to focus on, the prince’s eyes wouldn’t let him have peace.

“Yerim told me much about you,” he said with secrecy.

“Only good things, I hope,” Haechan replied, surprised Yerim had mentioned him at all.

They exchanged hands.

“Intriguing things, I’d say,” the prince corrected, eyes up on the sky before returning to Haechan’s face again. “She admires you greatly. You saved her life.”

Haechan blushed and averted his eyes. “She tends to exaggerate my role in her life,” he murmured.

Luckily the next move had them change partners for a few seconds, which they did before their palms were pressed against each other again.

“How is your stay with the Water Tribe?” the prince asked with a smile and Haechan allowed himself to look at him.

“There's the most beautiful moon I’ve ever seen here,” he replied in a breath.

It was time for Prince Moon to grow embarrassed and avert his eyes. Haechan liked the prospects of making the Blood Moon even redder.

“Glad you’re enjoying your stay,” he said diplomatically.

“Greatly. I have the pleasure of having the best host.”

“Now you mock me,” Taeil spoke louder and clearer with a hint of outrage in his voice. “We’ve barely talked.”

“Doesn’t mean you haven’t graced me with your beauty,” Haechan’s retort left his tongue just as the music stopped and the two were left standing and staring at each other.

Prince Moon removed his hand from Haechan’s.

“You may find it hard to flatter a prince,” he advised, sounding wise and precautionary.

“I shall do my best to try,” Haechan bowed solemnly and when he raised his head, the prince was already accepting a dance from the eager earth prince.

☪︎

The buzz caused by Prince Moon having offered his first dance to a complete nobody at court followed Haechan to his bedroom; Yerim couldn’t stop staring at him in awe. In the end, Haechan chose to give the easy explanation that Prince Moon had simply heard Yerim’s countless compliments of him and chose to give him his first dance. By doing that, he was showing Yerim his love rather than showing any interest in Haechan.

The next day, the daily visit of Jungwoo came a few hours earlier than expected. Yerim jumped off the bed, ready to be escorted to her meetings but Jungwoo shook his head.

“You will come later, Yerim,” he said, making the girl fall on her butt on the bed. “For now, Prince Moon requests Donghyuck’s presence.”

Haechan wasn’t even properly dressed yet. Yerim and he exchanged looks and soon she was dressing him up in a beautiful orange and gold cape and making sure his curls were framing his face well. Haechan almost had to push her away so Jungwoo could finally lead him to Prince Moon’s quarters.

It didn’t sit well to enter the place through the normal door, but Haechan knew that was information better kept for himself, finally taking in the simple beauty that was Prince Moon’s private bedroom.

The Prince was very much dried and with a thick layer of clothes, waiting by the fount at the usual ivory table. He was reading a book before Jungwoo and Haechan interrupted him. Jungwoo was quick to exit, claiming he had a council meeting to be part of and Prince Moon bid him farewell.

“Woo acts like a servant when he should be my brother…” Taeil complained, putting his book on the table. He seemed to have regretted the words the second he said them so Haechan decided to change the subject.

“What do I owe the pleasure, my prince?”

If Haechan had thought the prince was mesmerizing before, he had been wrong. Nothing could compare to Moon Taeil in his natural habitat that was his secret garden with no crown to call him a prince and yet his posture was enough. “I thought you’d like engaging in conversation. You seem to have a way with your tongue,” he remarked slyly.

“In more ways that you can imagine…” Haechan winked while sitting down next to him at the table.

Prince Moon decided to ignore his flirting. His eyes were lost on his lake for a few moments and when he spoke again, his lips trembled.

“Was it hard in the Fire Nation?”

Haechan wanted to laugh. No one’s life was hard in the Fire Nation except for traitors. The only person he had ever watched suffer prejudice was Jaemin and even then he overcame it gracefully. It was rare for someone from a line of two firebenders to acquire no bending powers but that was the case for Jaemin. He was seen as weak, a genetic problem, and was casted aside by his own parents. Haechan gently picked him up. Jaemin was the only royal kid who would play with him without Yuta having to tell them to. They were usually really scared by Haechan’s skin. One time, one of them cried because the other said if they touched Haechan for too long, they’d become as dark as he was.

Jaemin never minded that and so the two grew up together. It wasn’t so much a friendship in the normal sense, but they gave each other space and saw it through when one requested something. Haechan planted the seed for Jaemin to deal with whispers and at that moment the Master spy was the highest officer in court that wasn’t blood related to the royal family. In the end, all prejudice was overcome in the Fire Nation.

For the sake of conversation, Haechan nodded. Prince Moon didn’t say anything, waiting for the other to speak more. When he noticed Haechan was keeping silent, he continued, a sympathetic expression on his face.

“They must have been particularly hard on your skin… They don’t really like people who look like us,” he whispered that last part with certain melancholy.

Haechan wanted to argue, to say only the children were like that because they weren’t taught better and knew nothing of difference. His role in that conversation wasn’t of Prince Haechan though, but of victim of the Fire Nation Lee Donghyuck.

“They don’t…” he echoed vaguely. “Have you called me to talk about my past?”

His question came off more entitled than Haechan would have liked it to when addressing a prince. Prince Moon, however, was proving himself lenient and raised an eyebrow.

“Wasn’t your past what brought you to this palace?”

“Pasts do bring people to new paths, but I’d much rather look for my moonlit future,” Haechan replied with a charming smile, resorting to compliments so Prince Moon wouldn’t become too alarmed by his behavior.

Thankfully he made the right choice; Prince Moon was merrily chuckling the next second.

“Are you sure you weren’t a joker in another life? You speak boldly with such an ease in the presence of a prince,” he inquired with teasing eyes.

Haechan leaned over the table to be closer to the prince. “Your beauty compels me to, my prince. I’m sorry if I’m too forward,” he said, not sounding even a little apologetic.

Perhaps he had crossed a line; Prince Moon decided to ignore his comments on his beauty.

“What do you wish to talk about if not your past?” he questioned while laying his head on his hand.

“The moon interests me,” Haechan tried one more time, a smug smile ready on his lips and eyes not leaving Prince Moon’s face to catch any change in his expression.

“The moon is not for your own pleasure,” the prince shot down Haechan’s flirtations for the moment. “At least entertain me by sharing your impressions of the Water Tribe.”

What the prince asked must be done and so Haechan complied with his request, talking mostly of the markets and his experiences fishing. Prince Moon more often than not contributed to Haechan’s stories, speaking of the places Haechan was talking about and sharing old city gossip.

It was a very flowy conversation and Haechan ended up speaking more than he had intended at first. A spy’s job wasn’t to talk, but listen. Yerim was right, the prince had a compelling charm and somehow Haechan wanted to earn his approval even if it meant nothing to him.

When their time was coming to an end, Prince Moon touched his necklace and informed Haechan he should leave because their meeting was over. There was no mention of their meeting ever happening again and so Haechan decided to be bold, just like Prince Moon characterized him.

He almost reached for the prince’s hand, but thought better and simply kneeled on the garden’s snowy grounds. “Could I please be so impertinent as to ask the prince to see a little of his bending?”

Prince Moon’s lips stretched into a closed mouth smile. Playfully he touched Haechan’s nose tip.

“Come tomorrow, Lee Donghyuck,” he invited with a wink and so Haechan had to find his way out of the prince’s chambers while feeling his nose tingle.

☪︎

The next day, Haechan was ready in beautiful brown robes. If those meetings were to become daily, he would have to spend more time at the market fetching clothes to impress the prince.

At his arrival, Haechan was eager to request what he had been promised. Prince Moon smiled with his chapped scarlet lips and quickly bended water into ice in the form of a bird for him. He had seen the ability through his looking-glass door but to watch a one of a kind bending so closely left Haechan speechless and his eyes brightened at the sight of such power. Prince Moon wouldn't hear his endless compliments, trying to pay no mind to them, but Haechan kept shooting them, either due to pure admiration or in hopes that at least one of his remarks would get a proper reply.

Prince Moon was an honorable man and, being such, he replied to Haechan’s attempts with chuckles, changing the subject or even making fun of his new admirer. Tired of him constantly slipping through his fingers, Haechan even gave up on questioning Prince Moon on his attack bending ability and decided to inquire on an issue that really interested him.

“Am I the only new visitor that interests the prince?” he said out of the blue while Prince Moon picked some rowans from his flourishing snowy tree. They were as red as his hair and turned his lips even redder when he sucked on them.

“Yerim is a kind girl,” Prince Moon put the fruit in a basket and moved towards the same ivory table. He offered Haechan a fruit but the firebender politely declined.

“I inquire about someone from another land,” Haechan pressed on as they sat again at the table. Prince Moon sucked on the berry and Haechan tried to avert his eyes to the lake.

“Prince Sicheng, you mean?” he asked when he was done eating. Haechan quickly noted how little Moon tried to play the political game. “Only the second day of your visits and you wish to meddle in matters of state,” he played it off as some joke, the impertinent Lee Donghyuck trying to know more than was his place.

Haechan didn’t care for it and insisted further. “Not state, only your personal perspectives of him,” he corrected the prince with a strained smile.

Prince Moon, on the other hand, lost his own and looked unfazed and uninterested by that conversation. “I have no personal perspective,” he announced, sucking on another berry.

“So when you call for me it’s for matters of state?” Haechan asked in a murmur, watching Prince Moon closely.

The prince feigned surprise and pressed a hand against his chest dramatically. “How did you guess?” He laughed at his own act and managed to steal a smile from Haechan as well, but the latter was still trapped in thoughts.

“He seems infatuated by you,” Haechan commented, his last insistence on the matter.

From what he had watched of Prince Sicheng, he was utterly lost for Prince Moon’s charms and Haechan had come to that conclusion from the many days he had spent observing from his hidden door. Whenever the Blood Moon was busy bending water, practicing his archery, feeding his koi fishes, or picking berries, Sicheng would stare longly at his nape and sometimes even sigh, not saying a word. He was content with merely staying there, watching Prince Moon.

Haechan had never known love. When he was born, Yuta’s mother had moved away from the Fire Nation palace, scandalized by her husband’s welcoming the son of a whore into the royal gates. Yuta’s marriage to Mina, though created through mutual agreement, didn’t look anything closer to love. He had read of love, mostly through legends in the Forbidden Library, but never quite seen it unfold before his eyes. When he saw the way Sicheng looked at Prince Moon, he was almost certain that was the feeling the books longed to capture.

“Maybe he should acquire better taste,” the prince replied dryly. Nothing else was said of the matter.

Intending on making the atmosphere lighter, Haechan accepted one of the rowan berries the prince was so insistent on making him taste and jokingly asked him to feed him. Prince Moon was wide eyed, gaped in pure shock, and Haechan laughed loudly as he threw a couple berries into his mouth. He declared them as delicious as he imagined the prince’s lips to taste just as Prince Moon threw a snowball at him, infuriated at his lack of decorum. Their meeting ended in a snowball fight and Haechan wasn’t too ashamed at having lost to one of the most talented benders in existence, barely noticing the fact he felt his heart warming when hit by a cold ball of snow.

☪︎

“How is the prince?” Yerim asked while Haechan combed her hair. He liked doing it, always had, brushing his fingers through her beautiful blond strands, sure the cure of happiness would be there somewhere.

When Yerim had suggested, a week before, that she should shave her head such as the Air nomads did, Haechan nearly collapsed on himself. After a glass of water, he grew used to the idea but advised against it. Air nomads would shave their heads to get their arrow tattoos that symbolize becoming a master and so he thought Yerim should only do it if she thought she was worth it.

He also questioned the validity of keeping an air tradition alive when the Air Nomads had attacked the Fire Nation, the place that had given Yerim a home, but didn’t voice those ideas out loud. Haechan was joyful combing his friend’s hair as she looked at him through the mirror, expecting an answer.

“You saw him today,” Haechan said.

“I want to know what _you_ think about him,” Yerim asked, not being able to hide her fidgeting hands.

To ease his friend’s heart, Haechan decided to give her a vague yet truthful answer. “He is quite unexplainable.”

That was all it took for a smile to spread on her lips and Yerim to claim victory, “I knew it—“

Haechan interrupted her before she could continue. “I was wondering if, perhaps not only preventing this union, we should murder the prince and make it look like Prince Sicheng did it.”

“Haechan!” Yerim exclamations took him by surprise and he dropped the comb.

“Think about it,” he said, meeting his friend’s eyes through the glass. “It’d finally put an end to any talks of alliance against the Fire Nation and we wouldn’t have to live in fear of their unity anymore.”

It was a genius plan if he was being honest. The murder itself would make both Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe unstable and, even if Prince Sicheng wasn’t proven to be the murderer, if there were enough shockingly weird conscidences, the rumors themselves would destroy any talks of union.

“Would you be able to kill the person you have daily conversations with?” Yerim stared at him through the glass with hopeless eyes.

To Haechan, it seemed she failed to recognize him anymore, but he was the one who was starting to see his best friend as a stranger.

“If it’s for my nation,” he declared, not taking the comb off the floor and instead taking rest in his private chambers.

☪︎

Among the chirps of birds and the water falling from the fount, Prince Moon’s heavy breathing cut through the atmosphere.

“Excuse me if I’m not as lively, Donghyuck, an illness has struck me,” he apologized while coughing in his handkerchief.

The prince had a pale complexion, similar to the one he had the day he passed out, and there were dark circles around his eyes. His lips trembled whenever he spoke for too long and his voice cracked more often than not. It was like watching a ninety year old man in the body of a twenty year old.

“Are they common?” Haechan asked, not wanting to make any comment on Prince Moon’s current state.

A dry chuckle left his trembling lips. “I am as unstable as the moon phases, one of the reasons why I remain in my quarters.”

Haechan nodded. “Do you want me to leave?”

A weak smile spread across Prince Moon’s mouth, so wide his eyes disappeared for a few moments. “No, you make it better,” he assured him, briefly touching his hand before turning his head to the lake. “Have you seen my koi fish up close? Let’s sit by the lake…”

He rose from his seat by himself and Haechan almost offered help, but was too afraid of sounding impolite. Prince Moon managed to sit himself by the lake’s snowy borders, watching his black and white koi fish swim around the puddle of water with a sweet smile on his lips. He eyed Haechan, waiting for his reaction.

“They are pretty,” Haechan said to which Prince Moon beamed proudly.

“They are—“

The prince didn’t have time to finish his sentence. Dizziness struck him and the next second he was falling over the lake, his koi fish swimming away.

Haechan quickly picked him up by the torso, afraid he would drown.

“Prince Moon! Prince Moon!” he yelled for the prince but he seemed to have indeed fainted, his eyes not finding focus.

He laid the prince in the cold lake water and opened his robes’ buttons so his chest area would be free for healing.

“D-dong—“ Prince Moon gasped for air and clarity before Haechan could start bending fire.

“Hyuck, you can call me Hyuck,” Haechan said sweetly, seeing that the prince was having difficulty speaking his entire name.

The Blood Moon shot him a weak smile before losing conscience again. Haechan began healing fire over his chest, trying his best to keep the equilibrium necessary to heal a spirit, even if Haechan was quite unbalanced himself. He kept checking the door for a new arrival, afraid of Jungwoo or a servant barging in to see that a firebender had infiltrated the castle. On top of that a firebender in the presence of Prince Moon himself and bending fire dangerously close to his heart.

Suddenly, he felt a strong hand wrapping around his wrist and turned to see a very conscious Prince Moon with sparkling eyes.

His response was immediate. Haechan dropped the prince and ran to the chambers, but Prince Moon reacted just as quickly, bending water from the lake and freezing Haechan’s feet to the ground. Haechan then shot fire at his frozen feet while also shooting at the prince, who approached him. Prince Moon deflected any aim towards him with water balls and, just as Haechan was getting ready to throw his final blow, Prince Moon turned the water into vapor, making it hard for Haechan to see where he was and where to go.

In less than one second Haechan was thrown to the ground, Prince Moon on top of him holding his wrists tightly so Haechan was incapable of bending fire to escape. In that moment, the firebender thought to himself it would be a pitiful death to be killed by someone as gorgeous and deadly as Moon Taeil. His fighting capabilities were immense, not only did he flow like water to deflect attacks, but knew fully well how to use his powers for distractions and was agile. Although caught unaware Haechan had put up a fight and seeing Prince Moon’s parted lips panting for breath gave him a small taste of victory in front of the darkness that was his destiny.

“How much do you know of spirits?” Prince Moon inquired, still breathless.

Haechan, who had closed his eyes waiting for his blood to leave his body, opened them in utter confusion. “Excuse me?”

“You healed my spirit,” Prince Moon explained. “How much do you know?”

Haechan knew barely anything other than inner spirits and the little he had gathered from the Moon spirit during his stay, but saw himself nodding for his life.

“A fair some. I actually came here to study and to take a look at the most famous spirit of them all,” Haechan said, trying to also flatter the prince.

Prince Moon faltered for a moment, the fierce expression failing in favor of uncertainty. “Still, you’re a firebender and you’ve infiltrated the castle…”

Haechan cut in to beg. “Please, my prince—“

Prince Moon pressed his wrists further and approached his face. “If you teach me the way of the spirits, I won’t tell my sister,” he bargained with furrowed eyebrows.

Haechan tilted his head. “Why do you want to know of spirits?”

“None of your business,” Prince Moon replied harshly. Haechan said nothing in return and Prince Moon added in a softer tone, “It’s good to know what inhabits your own body, is it not?”

“Makes complete sense,” Haechan replied, understanding it was best not to cross Prince Moon’s words on such matters, especially if he wanted him to leave his lap soon. “I will need access to your secret files for this information—“

Prince Moon dropped himself centimeters lower until his dripping nose was almost brushing with Haechan’s and he spoke with a sly smile curling his dried lips. “Whatever you wish, you shall have.” Haechan held his breath, his eyes glued to Prince Moon’s who raised his torso again, sitting on Haechan’s lap before taking his hands away from his wrists and standing up. “Do not try to outsmart me. You’ve just seen how strong I am,” he advised while going back to his garden. “See you tomorrow, Hyuckie.”

Haechan returned to his chambers, still wet from the lake’s water and contact with Taeil’s body, speechless because the scene that had unfolded a few minutes before.

☪︎

Their meetings didn’t happen in the Library as Haechan had expected, even hoped so he could snatch some books when Prince Moon wasn’t paying attention. Instead the books were brought to them and displayed on the ivory table for them to enjoy while still in the prince’s secret garden.

“Where to begin?” Prince Moon asked playfully while his fingers trailed over the books. Haechan didn’t choose any of them.

“First, I’d like you to tell me about your experience with the spirit, Prince Moon,” he said clearly, bringing his attention to him. His piercing analyzing eyes made Haechan stutter for a second and he explained himself quickly. “So I have a better perspective of what to research.”

“Don’t think I’ll go share sacred secrets with you only because you’re helping me,” the prince answered as if talking to an impertinent child. “My payment is making sure my sister doesn’t have you killed by blood bending.”

Haechan’s lungs stopped breathing. “Blood bending is forbidden…”

“And you’ve never seen Sooyoung angry,” Prince Moon said simply and Haechan noticed it was the first time he spoke of his sister by name. “Your job is to study the old books about the moon spirit with me.”

The firebender shrugged. “Anyone can do that.”

The prince’s eyes sparkled and he came involuntarily closer to Haechan, leaning over the table. “But can anyone analyze and understand the old scriptures and scrolls?””

There was no more room to argue, Prince Moon was indeed correct. He had struck a deal with Haechan for the vocabulary and knowledge he had and it would invariably change the way a text was read and how information was taken from it. In summary, that meant Haechan was doomed.

If Prince Moon trusted his knowledge alone, he would share his experience with the spirit and Haechan could create some make-believe shenanigans based on coincidences and the facts he was fed. Not only would that guarantee him personal information about the prince but would also ensure his trust and maybe Haechan’s influence would grow. The mission wasn’t entirely lost if it followed according to what Haechan had in mind but he was too optimistic and failed to see the bigger picture. His lack of knowledge on spiritual matters would be shown when he tried to interpret the texts and in no time the queen would have the pleasure of bending his blood out of him.

Either way, the two sat side by side and opened the old books with strange writings. Prince Moon read the words for himself, his fingers tracing the line of the text and a frown always appearing whenever he found anything odd. Haechan took his eyes off Prince Moon to take a look at the material.

In the end, the book wasn’t much different than the ones Jaemin had supplied him with over the years or that he had stolen from the Forbidden Library. Through those books he understood the importance of balance and the spirit world, as well as the healing process of a spirit done with firebending. The major difference between what he had read before and the book laying before him were the main themes; while his old books were about the firebending and fire spirits, this one was about water spirits.

His eyes ran through a passage talking about the double aspect of the moon spirit, claiming it to be weaker whenever the moon was only half. Haechan was already puzzled from the start.

“The moon spirit has a counterpart with which it connects,” he read outloud his modern translation of the text. Prince Moon took his eyes off his book. “This is about your spirit connecting with it, correct?”

The prince nodded. “If you read some more it will talk about how sometimes that connection isn’t possible, causing some disturbance,” he explained further before returning his eyes to the page he was reading.

Haechan, however, asked again, claiming for his attention one more time. “Is that why you feel so sick?”

“I’m perfectly in sync, Donghyuck,” Prince Moon said, annoyed but still soft. He sighed before continuing on. “Sickness is a side effect from time to time. Constant as the moon phases.”

Haechan agreed and his eyes returned to the pages. The moon spirit and its host alike were going to be hard to understand and he needed to study as much as he could.

Days passed by and they settled into a studying routine. They’d read the text together, share passages they didn’t understand, and sometimes Prince Moon would ask Haechan to take a look at a specific passage he had read.

Little by little, Haechan picked up small details about this research. He noticed Prince Moon hid the books whenever Jungwoo knocked on the door and how he was eager to read anything that was moon spirit related only. Whenever Haechan shared about other water spirits, the prince would nod but not inquire further, leaving the matter at that.

Even if it wasn't as easy a process as if Prince Moon had simply told Haechan his entire history with the spirit and what he eagerly wanted to learn would be, spending time with the prince was already a development.

“I never quite understood this passage, Donghyuck,” Prince Moon said, pointing to a certain line in the text he was reading before sliding the book to Haechan.

“Let me see,” he said, taking a quick look at it.

The subject was how to make the moon whole again, explaining a rebirth ritual that would take place under the moon the host was first born. Haechan had some difficulty understanding the expressions but suddenly lost his frown when he understood it was a guide on what not to do to make the moon whole again.

“What is it?” Prince Moon inquired, approaching Haechan to read the book again, as if he would catch something new.

“It says that if the carrier of the moon spirit loses his life on the night the moon is the same as the one at his birth…” Haechan took a deep breath, avoiding Prince Moon’s eyes. “The moon dies too.”

The prince gasped and nothing else was said. If anyone in the Water Tribe had caught them conversing on the death of the moon, both would be subject to the accusations of betrayal. The blow was especially fatal to the prince, to which the mere thought of the moon’s death made him dizzy. Nothing more was studied that day.

☪︎

They didn’t mention it again. Haechan wouldn’t dare look too interested in it and Prince Moon would never speak such profanity and so they moved on with their research.

Through the books, Haechan learned more than he had expected, including the fact he knew more of the spirits than he originally had accounted for. Prince Moon was mostly ignorant of it and Haechan knew it wasn’t due to lack of interest, but that subject being kept from him. Haechan had always learned the most spiritual were the air nomads and the water people, though in different ways, but he saw now that his old books were indeed old for their information was outdated. So much so that Prince Moon was shocked to know there used to be spiritual portals connecting his Water Tribe to the Southern Water Tribe, but they had been closed long ago. They were still regarded as spiritual places but the information they were connected with each other wasn’t known by the people.

Contrary to what Haechan thought, Prince Moon wasn’t angry at the new discoveries. He didn't curse under his breath, complain about his sister, or even his tribe’s knowledge. Instead, his eyes sparkled and a smile curled on his lips as he thought of ways to explore a forgotten place or understood a little more of the spirit that inhabited his body. Perhaps, Haechan would be so bold to think, Prince Moon was the best studying partner there was, for who wouldn’t like listening to childlike giggles and watch a beautiful man smile?

After a particularly hard studying session in which nothing new was uncovered but much left them confused, Prince Moon decided to sit down and feed the koi fish. He invited Haechan to do so along with him, treating him with distant kindness.

“Why do you trust me so easily?” Haechan asked out of the blue, cutting through the garden’s harmonious sound of birds chirping and water flowing.

“I do not trust you,” Prince Moon reminded him, not taking his eyes from his beloved koi fish.

“Still, you allow me to stay even though you know of my nature,” Haechan retorted, finally gaining Prince Moon’s attention.

The red haired stood up, quickly cleaning the snow from his robes and walked towards his bedroom door. “Come,” he called Haechan when he was already leaving the bedroom. The firebender trotted to follow him.

They didn’t go very far, unfortunately. It’d do some good if someone from court had spotted them and spreaded dreadful gossip about the two that would most certainly reach Prince Sicheng’s ears. Instead, they remained in the royal pavilion where only Prince Moon, the queen, and specific people had access.

The sound of Prince Moon’s steps suddenly halted and Haechan stopped too. The two stood in front of a big mural that covered almost the entirety of the wall. Painted mostly with a black brush, its images of a warfield were clear against the beige backgrounds. There was a high tower and an army of dark armor fighting against two women. Both of them had tanned skins and long brown hair, but while one bended water, the other possessed light in her hands.

“Beautiful painting,” Haechan said, not sure how he was supposed to react. The mural was indeed beautiful, of that there was no doubt.

“This is my mother and her best friend,” Prince Moon informed him with glassy eyes fixed to the image. “There were rumors they were lovers but Mom confessed once that they tried and it didn’t work out, better to stay as friends.” A small smile curled his lips at the memory.

Haechan’s eyes focused on the second woman’s position. “Her hands—“

He was cut off by the prince, who continued talking as if he hadn't been interrupted. “They fought side by side for many year against the Fire Nation. They tried so hard to save any airbender they could find. In the end, Ahra was captured… After that, my mother’s health became severely affected and she slowly languished until her death, years later.”

There was no emotion in his voice, but Haechan couldn’t help but try to reach for the prince with words of sympathy. “I had no idea they had such a deep connection—“

“Ahra was a firebender,” Prince Moon said, cutting Haechan off once again but looking at his eyes this time. Haechan stared at the painting again and finally understood the ball of light the woman held in her hands. Fire. His eyes returned to face Prince Moon, who had softer features than before. “I do not judge people based on matters they had no say on. Aunt Ahra being a firebender was natural for me, she fought for what was right and my mom never doubted her.”

“I only hope to get your trust to that level,” Haechan spoke solemnly while bowing his head.

“Earn it,” was the answer. When Haechan raised his head again, Prince Moon was nowhere to be seen.

☪︎


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t hard to fool Prince Moon that he was only an innocent firebender seeking spirit knowledge, but it was harder when it came to convincing Yerim their conversations were simply that. His friend wouldn’t stop bothering him, asking what he and Prince Moon talked so much about and why did they spend so much time together. Haechan grew stressed and even started avoiding his friend, a fact she also picked on.

He returned to their chambers to find the airbender crying alone on the bed, whining about how alone she felt in that cold palace.

“My best friend avoids me, the prince has lost interest in me… I’m alone in this court,” she cried when Haechan tried approaching her.

At first she fought his hug, but soon gave in, shedding tears on Haechan’s shoulder. “I’ve never been this alone, Haechanie… Why are you leaving me?”

“I’m sorry I haven’t been making time for you, Yerim,” he murmured, combing his hand through her messy blonde hair. She hugged him tighter, wetting his shirt further.

“Haechanie, please trust me,” she asked of him, detaching herself from his arms. Her eyes were still teary and she had puffy cheeks.

Haechan was reminded of when she first was brought to the palace. A small eight year old girl wearing chains and being brought to the emperor to kneel. Even with spears pointed at her, she tried her best to explain that she had always been alone. Her masters had hidden her behind a bush one day and when she finally found her way back to their temple, there was no one home.

The emperor signaled for execution, but Haechan, who was hidden behind the throne with Jaemin, quickly jumped to stand between the girl and the spear that was coming. They had been inseparable ever since.

“I trust you, Yeriminie, I do…” his voice left his throat a little strained due to a lump. “I’m handling things bigger than myself… I don’t even trust myself but… will you trust me?”

Yerim nodded without hesitation. In the end Haechan noticed she didn’t mind he was keeping secrets from her as long as he brought her along wherever they went.

Haechan hugged her one more time and allowed himself enough firebending to warm her. Slowly he tucked her under the covers and slipped in next to her, promising his next meeting with Prince Moon she would come with him. Never would Yerim feel lonely in that palace again.

☪︎

“You’ve been spending so much time together, I was getting jealous,” Yerim exclaimed playfully to Prince Moon.

From her smile and bright features, it was almost impossible to have imagined she fell asleep crying the night before. The best part was, Haechan knew she wasn’t putting up a mask, Yerim simply cheered herself up very quickly when surrounded by the ones she loved. At first, Haechan felt his ego boost thinking it was only his presence causing this, but the second they stepped inside the garden, Yerim’s smile spread even further and she ran towards the peaceful Prince Moon.

There were no books on the table that morning. Haechan had warned him thatYerim wanted to spend time with the two together and the prince kindly abided by her request.

“Not me you should be jealous of,” Haechan commented slyly.

The prince sounded very interested in what Haechan was implying, raising one eyebrow. “Oh, who should she be jealous of, Hyuck?”

Haechan turned his face to lock his eyes with the red-haired. “Prince Sicheng, or isn’t he the one who has the pleasure of your presence whenever he wishes?”

“He rarely makes such requests,” Prince Moon argued back carefully.

“Only when I’m in your presence,” Haechan stung further.

The only times Jungwoo barged in the garden was when Prince Sicheng requested Prince Moon for a walk around the palace— dates, in more clear language. The prince would mostly agree with these requests that happened after he had spent a couple of hours studying with Haechan. The firebender liked to think Prince Sicheng felt threatened by this commoner and the idea brought some kind of hope to him. If the Earth Kingdom prince wasn’t at his best, maybe Haechan had a chance.

Prince Moon ignored his remarks and turned to Yerim. They spent the morning watching each other perform tricks, Yerim gaining the biggest applause for her improvement. Prince Moon did a little bending, too. Since Yerim had no idea that Haechan’s firebending had been exposed, nothing was requested of Haechan and he was happy that way.

They picked rowans, Yerim standing tall on the top of the tree and picking the fruit Prince Moon’s hand couldn’t reach, and played some foolish games for laughs. Haechan had thought that morning a mere formality to bring happiness to Yerim’s heart once again, but it genuinely relaxed him seeing Prince Moon run after the fruit Yerim threw at him and Yerim messing up the words from the game. Maybe Yerim wasn’t the only one feeling alone in that cold palace after all.

☪︎

After that, Haechan had two daily meetings with the prince. In the morning, he would come with Yerim. They’d have breakfast, play games, and the airbender would share the latest of Water Tribe court gossip. It amazed the prince how she knew more of the palace than he did, but Yerim had grown many connections and was a natural at building important relationships.

After, the prince would take some time to rest. In the height of the afternoon, Haechan was called again and they read the books in silence under the sun. Everyone was happy with the new arrangement, including Prince Moon. He’d laugh along with Yerim at Haechan’s silliness and sometimes engage in it himself. The mornings started perfectly.

The afternoons were still exhausting. One day Haechan’s finger even started bleeding after handling so many old pages. Prince Moon moved by instinct, bending some water from the small lake and surrounding Haechan’s hand with it. In a second, there was no sight of blood anymore. Haechan thanked him humbly.

“You’ve never shown me your bending,” Prince Moon remarked while closing his book.

If Haechan had been feeling specially mouthy, he would remind Prince Moon that he had seen his bending when he tried healing him the second time and the two started attacking each other, but he didn’t think it lucrative of him to remind the prince of when he tried to kill him to make his escape.

Haechan merely displayed his poker face and raised one eyebrow. “What is there to show?”

Prince Moon averted his eyes, suddenly focused on the hardcover of his book. When he spoke, he did so slowly and clearly so his voice wouldn’t crack.“I haven’t seen firebending ever since Aunt Ahra was taken away.”

“She was never rescued?” Haechan stared at Prince Moon’s hand, wondering if it would be alright to touch it.

“The Fire Nation Emperor tried exchanging her as a truce but we knew she would never have wanted that if it meant putting other lives at stake,” he said, not keeping his voice from cracking this time. “She was a traitor in their eyes— I cannot imagine what atrocities they’ve done to her.”

Haechan didn’t have time to wonder anymore. Prince Moon was on the verge of tears and he was quick to hold his hand. It was cold. The prince raised his head and, when their eyes met, Haechan had his other hand ready.

“Here, my prince,” he said with a small smile, proudly showing his bending in the form of a small ball of fire.

“It’s so pretty,” Prince Moon said in pure awe. His eyes glowed almost as much as the fire and he couldn’t take his eyes off of it. “Your fire is blue,” he stated, a second before Haechan put it off.

His bending had never been blue before.

☪︎

Being more cheerful also meant Yerim had returned to her annoying patterns. One day, returning to their chambers, Haechan found her upside down, held by a rope.

“How is your plan on courting Prince Moon going?” she inquired, pretending innocence. “Oh, I’m sorry, I mean murdering,” she corrected, rolling her eyes.

“Don't start,” Haechan muttered, turning his back on her. Silly of him to think he could get rid of Yerim, she simply jumped from her rope and landed in front of him.

“Are you afraid—“

He didn’t let her finish, not wanting to know how she was going to end that sentence. “No, I’m simply waiting for Yuta’s response,” he said as-matter-of-factly, a smug smile hiding any of the questions he had on his mind.

Yerim’s nose flared in surprise. “You contacted him?”

“Sent him a letter through one of Jaemin’s spies sharing the information I’ve been getting from Taeil and asking how I should proceed,” he explained while sitting on the bed.

The letter was written in their code, no one would be able to read it but Yuta. All Haechan needed was for it to reach his hands and his brother and the king would tell him how to proceed and what they thought of his plans.

“You trust that spy this much,” Yerim concluded, still shaken up by Haechan’s reveal.

“I trust Jaemin to only cultivate the best.”

Haechan had cultivated him therefore it was only fair his friend returned the favor.

☪︎

“It says here that when the Moon spirit finally syncs their spirit, it creates a power very few can understand,” Haechan spoke slowly, making sure he had decoded correctly what he had just read. He raised his head to question Prince Moon. “Has this happened before?”

The prince stopped for a few seconds, lips puckered while he considered the answer. “I’m not sure… My mom was powerful… Grandfather not so much…”

Haechan returned his eyes to the book and translated the next sentence. “According to this, it’s something as rare as the blue moon.”

He looked up to Prince Moon expectantly and was met with a sigh coming from the red-haired’s mouth.

“Aren’t you tired of studying?” he questioned with a frown.

“This is what I’m here for,” Haechan replied diligently, not wanting Prince Moon to think he was lazy or doubt his work.

“You’re here to serve your prince,” he was corrected sternly. It was rare for Prince Moon to assert his place, but whenever he did so, it was done with class and straight to the point.

Haechan bowed his head. “And that I’ll do in any way I possibly can,” he said solemnly.

The prince didn’t pay attention to his little display of loyalty, rising from his seat in one swift move. “Let’s canoe,” he announced.

In the canoe, which was moved by Prince Moon’s own bending despite Jungwoo’s pleas for the prince to take one of the guards with him, the Blood Moon stared at the city boredly only sometimes a weak smile appearing on his lips whenever a citizen greeted him from their boat or from the shore. Haechan felt weird keeping the prince company with no purpose.

“Do our studies upset you, my prince?” he questioned worriedly.

Prince Moon had glassy eyes and a confused expression on his face, but when he heard Haechan’s voice being directed at him, quickly straightened his back and looked at Haechan defensively. “What makes you think that?”

“Your expressions tell me enough.”

“I just don’t see the end of it, that’s all,” the prince confessed with a sigh. He shook his head, messing up his beautiful red hair, as if trying to purge certain thoughts from his head. “Let’s not talk about it. How is court treating you now?”

“As if I’m your concubine,” Haechan answered in blunt honesty.

Contrary to what he expected, the prince let out loud giggles and Haechan could swear he felt the canoe moving faster. “Is that what they say?” he inquired again to which Haechan nodded. The prince giggled again and the firebender felt his stomach warming. “I’m sorry if this embarrasses you,” he said more seriously and with care.

That display of worry and sincere protection had taken Haechan by surprise. Prince Moon never stopped surprising him, with his ever changing humor and constant contradictory signals.

Haechan leaned over, approaching Prince Moon so their knees could touch. “Why would I be embarrassed of being the lover of someone as _breathtaking_ as you?”

“I had expected you to have some taste for scandals,” the prince scowled, but his cheeks turned scarlet against the white of his fur and he avoided Haechan’s eyes, turning to admire his city. This time the smile on his lips wasn’t weak like before.

☪︎

As it had become routine, Jungwoo had stopped coming to fetch Haechan, instead sending a messenger to do it. One day, however, he came again, appearing grim and worried. Haechan couldn’t help but tease.

“What do you think I do in Prince Moon’s chambers?”

He couldn’t help his apple cheeks from rising as he observed Jungwoo from the side of his eye.

“It’s none of my business,” the councilman stated formally, eyes focused on the corridors.

“But you must think something,” Haechan insisted.

There was a reason Jungwoo had made space in his schedule-packed agenda of meetings and events to simply escort a nobody to Prince Moon’s chambers. It was perhaps to reassert his position, make sure he knew his place as entertainment for royalty. Perhaps, Haechan thought, feeling overly confident, Jungwoo came to eye his adversary, understanding Haechan’s ways because he felt threatened.

It was weird how they had conversed quite amicably a few weeks prior, but Prince Moon now stood between them, as well as a cold silence.

“I think that even if you think you’ve gained Taeil’s trust, it doesn’t mean you have,” he said as they reached the prince’s door. He turned to Haechan, looking at him properly for the first time. “Tread carefully.”

Haechan entered the room and went to the garden to find Prince Moon in the same position and state as he had been countless times. By his tree’s shadow, his head resting on his arms that were placed on his fountain’s border, staring at its bottom. Maybe Haechan was wrong, maybe the prince looked more ethereal than he ever had. Unaware Prince Moon was a sight for the eyes.

Haechan approached him slowly, trying to not make too much noise when stepping on the snow. He almost let a small stone fall in the lake and that would have given away his position, but he managed to catch it. In no time, he was sitting next to the prince near the fountain.

“Councilman Kim is a delight,” he muttered and Prince Moon, who had his eyes closed for a few seconds, fluttered his eyelashes before opening.

“I’m sure you bring out the best in people,” he commented diplomatically.

“Hopefully I bring the best in you,” Haechan replied. A wild strand of hair was out of place and Haechan carefully tucked it behind his ear. “But maybe that’s all I can see,” the firebender locked eyes with the prince, allowing the stare to last longer than needed. When he felt the lack of air in his lungs, he dropped his hand and looked at the depths of the fountain. It was certainly dark with a shiny reflection at the bottom. The prince had told him the depths of that fountain went even lower than the castle and they had considered razing it when constructing it, but his ancestor was vehemently against it. “What shall we study today?”

“The moon cycles!” Prince Moon announced clapping his hands.

He quickly stood up and offered Haechan a hand, who took it and was then dragged by the prince to the ivory table. Study time had started.

It consisted mostly of the prince explaining the changes of the moon and how it affected waterbending. There was a change ever since the moon spirit had graced earth with its presence, but changes were still felt, especially to those farthest from the Water Tribe.

“The Fire Nation planned its attacks during new moon because they knew the water benders would be at their weakest,” the prince confided in disgust.

Haechan tilted his head. “How do you know that?”

“It's in the archives, Hyuck.”

Haechan pressed his lips, considering if he should speak up about the matter. He opened his mouth and then closed it. When he opened it again, the words were already leaving his lips. “But isn’t it true that the Water Tribe along with the Earth Kingdom struck them at night so the fire benders wouldn’t have access to the sun?” he asked coily.

“Nonsense,” Prince Moon huffed and shook his head.

“All is fair in love and war,” Haechan replied, his eyes falling over the prince’s scarlet lips for a second. Kissing him at that moment would make that saying true in love _and_ war.

“Do you believe that?” Prince Moon asked, making Haechan look up to find his eyes again. A lazy smile spread through his lips.

“Looking at you makes me more certain of it by the second,” he flirted bluntly and felt his stomach warming at the sight of the prince’s ears acquiring a color as red as his hair.

“Either way,” he mumbled, avoiding Haechan’s eyes, “it’s not fair to start a war and use these tactics for a surprise attack.”

“You portray the Fire Nation as if they are unquestionable villains,” Haechan said and, for a second, he considered if he hadn’t overstepped.

Even if he wasn’t playing a slave of the Fire Nation anymore, he was still spending time alone with the prince and enjoying his stay at the queen’s palace. He shouldn't mention the Fire Nation in any way or form, it was unimaginable to try defending its image.

Prince Moon, however, only paused for a moment, biting his chapped lips, before answering with fierceness. “They are imperialistic powers that wish to control more territories. They're not inherently villainous, but they are certainly the oppressors. There is no such thing as someone born evil, but the environment can sow feelings of superiority inside them. That’s how I see the Fire Nation and its people and that’s why we need to fight back.”

He explained so clearly it made Haechan doubt for a second if the myths the Water Tribe spread of his nation were that vicious and hateful. Maybe there were some of those who were reasonable, the prince being one of them. Even so, Haechan had been warned of propaganda, people who used arguments and brains in the highest levels of government to implement their ideals on a much simpler people.

Haechan leaned over the table, standing only centimeters from the prince’s lips. “Do you talk this pretty normally or is it just to get to my heart?”

Prince Moon held back a smile and approached Haechan, his lips next to his ear. The firebender had his eyes glued to the prince’s pretty collarbone. “All is fair in love and war,” he whispered hoarsely, returning to his place, but not before winking at Haechan first.

☪︎

There was a dove on his moon-watching porch and it wouldn’t leave. It was only after trying to scare it away that Haechan noticed the small paper on its leg. He carefully took the message from it and read it in the open air, afraid Yerim would question what he had in his hands if he went back in the room.

Yuta’s orders were simple. Haechan wasn’t to kill Prince Moon yet or even blame Prince Sicheng for it, but only observe and try to find out from his meetings with the prince what moon was he born under. It was apparent why the Fire Nation was interested in having that information. It was power after all.

Other than the new message, nothing changed in Haechan’s routine, except Yerim’s playful teasing during one of their mornings together. She kept making mentions of some trip Prince Moon was to take and how excited she was about it. The prince tried changing subjects and blushed in embarrassment but Haechan didn’t miss the fact that sometimes Prince Moon's eyes darted at him.

Maybe, in the end, routine wasn’t as normal as before. Maybe it was starting to get to him, the stress of spying, trying to decode what Prince Moon’s eyes on him meant, and on top of it to keep studying about the spirits nonstop. It was no wonder when he found himself waking up at the ivory table.

“I’m sorry, my prince—“ he began apologizing, raising his head quickly and blinking at the sudden clarity of the day.

The prince quickly cut him off before more could leave his mouth. “You’ve just drooled all over my table, Hyuck, I think it’s okay if you call me Taeil,” he said with a half smile.

Haechan rested his head on his hand. “A pretty name for a pretty moon,” he whispered with a sigh.

“I think no more studying for today…”

Haechan didn’t want to leave just yet. Their meeting with Yerim had been so quick that day in preparations for this trip Taeil planned on doing and he spent half of their studying session sound asleep. In the end, Haechan couldn’t leave because he was too curious to not ask what had been stuck in his throat for days.

“I hear you will travel soon.”

Taeil arched his eyebrow. “You hear everything, maybe you really are my concubine and I am the only one clueless on the matter,” he commented playfully.

“Maybe I’m not fulfilling my job if my prince doesn’t know,” Haechan replied, letting himself approach the prince.

Perhaps intimacy indeed had a price because Taeil didn’t blush at his blunt flirting as he had done on previous occasions. “I’ll visit the old spirit portal at the North Pole,” he answered instead.

“Does it affect the moon spirit?” he questioned, interested. He had become so versed on the matters of spirits and the moon that questions came to his mind naturally and they seemed endless at that.

“It affects both the moon spirit and mine alike. It’s a spirit portal after all, even if it's a closed one.”

“Taking into consideration that I’m your partner when the matters are spiritual, I’d like to follow you if you'll allow me.”

Taeil hesitated and spoke rushedly in a quiet whisper. “Don’t you mind the rumors?”

“They flatter me,” Haechan said with a smile.“Do you mind them?” he asked, this time more serious, his round eyes not leaving Taeil’s face.

The prince shook his head and Haechan relaxed in his seat. The two conversed a little more on the matters of the trip before Jungwoo came, asking for Taeil to accompany Prince Sicheng on a date. With a bow, Haechan left the prince’s chambers, very well rested.

☪︎

The sun rose and with it Yerim and Haechan left their chambers to meet with the entourage just outside the palace’s gates. The airbender yawned and rubbed her eyes, Haechan not far off from closing his eyes and letting himself fall asleep on the snow.

He only fully awakened when he spotted the fire hair. With quick steps, he left his friend to deal with her yawns on her own, and strolled towards Taeil who was engaging in conversation with the queen. Haechan was bold, but not to the point of interrupting a royal chat. He tried staying away but the queen’s words still reached his ears.

“I cannot believe you invited your rumored concubine for an event Prince Sicheng will take part of—“

She was cut off by Taeil, who spoke calmly, “If Prince Sicheng is as honourable as I know him to be, he won’t pay mind to these rumors.”

The queen seemed to have wanted to add more but her eyes found Haechan and she was quiet. The siblings said their goodbyes amicably with the queen returning to the palace without sparing Haechan another glance.

Taeil turned around and he smiled with his eyes at Haechan and the fire bender was pulled to him as if by a magnetic field.

“Hyuck, I have excellent news to tell you-“ he started speaking in agitated secrecy when he was interrupted by Yerim.

“Who is this?” the airbender asked after having caught up to Haechan.

She was pointing to a small mountain of snow next to Taeil. The prince caressed the mountain and it moved into his touch and barked.

“This is Yara, she is a polar bear dog,” Taeil said with a big smile while still stroking his pet’s fur. “Have you ever seen one?”

Yerim shook her head, completely speechless at the presence of the gigantic white furred dog-bear.

“C’mon, you can touch,” Taeil said, showing Yerim where to pet the animal. Slowly, the girl approached Yara and felt her fur. She instantly smiled when she caressed the dog and it seemed to whine in response. “She is harmless,” Taeil informed them and let Yerim have her fun with Yara.

The prince stole a glance at Haechan, who watched the scene quietly.

“You too, Hyuckie,” Taeil said, reaching for Haechan’s hand and placing it on Yara’s forehead. With the prince’s guidance, he caressed the animal and she closed her eyes and pressed her head against Haechan’s hand.

“She likes you,” Taeil whispered, fondly looking at Haechan.

“I like her, too,” he answered, eyes glued to the prince.

Suddenly, the prince pulled his hand back and his cheeks became scarlet. “I-I’d ask you to ride her with me but Sooyoung thought it unwise due to rumors,” he confessed embarrassedly.

Haechan was compelled to explain he didn’t mind, but the Earth Kingdom entourage arrived and, along with it, Prince Sicheng.

“My prince,” the earthbender greeted with a small bow and planting a kiss on Taeil’s hand. The Water Tribe prince nodded and repaid his greeting.

Sicheng turned to the polar bear dog who had her tongue out after engaging in some playful rolls in the snowy grounds with Yerim.

“Is Yara familiar with me already?” he inquired while approaching the animal.

“Of course she is, Prince,” Taeil said delighted. “Come and pet her!”

He knew he wouldn’t be addressed anymore and turned to Yerim, who looked at him with pity in her eyes. “You can ride my buffalo yak, Hyuckie.” She had grown used to calling him Hyuck after spending so much time with Taeil.

Donghyuck wished he could bend water so a snowball would end up in Yerim’s mouth.

☪︎

After a couple hours riding north, they reached the old spirit portal. It had even more snow and the sunlight was severely affected due to fog. Donghyuck however, understood what Taeil had meant with his spirit being affected.

It was as if his body wasn’t as heavy anymore. His material existence was subdued by his spirit and he felt more in sync with his bending, even if not being able to use it. His hands were eagerly begging for him to create fire and he ignored them.

Beside the old portal itself that stood in a small mountain, there was also a dark forest and the rainbow lake. Donghyuck had read that the spirits that used to color the sky were scared away after the closure of the portal and so some had found safety underneath the lake’s waters, providing colorful lights to shine in different directions whenever the lake water moved. As its colors were always changing, observing it never bored Donghyuck. He let Yerim have fun with Yara where they were stationed and lake-watched on his own.

“They say it’s this colorful due to the spirits, like the ones that used to color the sky once,” Taeil said from behind him. Donghyuck was startled at first but didn’t let it show.

“Prince Moon, I wouldn’t think you’d make time for a mere commoner like me,” Donghyuck smirked at the prince.

For the entirety of the trip, he had given Prince Sicheng his full devotion. Not only was he the lucky one to ride Yara with Taeil, but when they arrived the two walked to the closed portal spirit on their own and spent several minutes alone. It had been a while since Donghyuck learned not to look for Taeil or he’d be disappointed whenever his eyes couldn’t find him.

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you, Hyuck,” Taeil replied condescendingly. “The lake?”

Taeil tilted his head, expecting Donghyuck’s take on the spiritual effect.

“It’s gorgeous, though I dare say not the most gorgeous thing my eyes can see,” Donghyuck spoke, eyes trailing down from Taeil’s eyes to his lips. He noticed some snowflakes over them and unthinkingly brushed his hand over his bottom lip.

Taeil’s eyes widened and Donghyuck pulled back his hand as if it had been burned severely. They avoided each other’s faces.

“What is it that you wished to tell me earlier?” Donghyuck asked, turning to the lake. From the side of his eye he saw Taeil eagerly smile as he was hit with the memory.

“Oh! I found—“

“Prince Moon!” Jungwoo screamed while he breathlessly approached the two. He took a pause to regain his breath and used Donghyuck as support. “Prince Sicheng is asking for a walk in the forest,” he informed, taking a step back from the fire bender.

Taeil nodded and Jungwoo was off to inform the Earth prince that his request had been accepted. Prince Moon’s lips were already opened to bid goodbyes, but he didn’t have a chance.

“Can I come?” Donghyuck questioned.

Taeil closed his mouth slowly and blinked.

“Of course,” he said with a kind half smile.

The two walked to the front of the forest, where they found Prince Sicheng alone, waiting for them. Taeil informed him Donghyuck would be coming along.

“I believe we haven't been formally introduced, I’m Lee Donghyuck, your Highness,” Donghyuck said while taking a small bow. He hadn’t noticed before how much the back of a commoner hurt from so many bows.

“Prince Dong Sicheng, Second-Born-“

Donghyuck raised his hand and shot the prince a forced smile while shaking his head.

“No need, I know your titles very well.”

The prince meant well, but it was getting darker by the minute and Donghyuck didn’t think entering a strange forest at night to be the best of their options. If Sicheng felt offended by the interruption, he didn’t mention it.

With Taeil’s guidance the three entered the strange winter woods. The trees were very close together and while some had no leaves at all, others were the opposite, with snow painting their leaves white. There was a path through the woods, though none of the three knew where it led.

They heard the cracking of leaves and Taeil instantly reached for Prince Sicheng’s hand. Donghyuck could swear a shadow in front of them wasn’t there seconds before. In fact, the more he observed this shadow, the bigger it became and the more it moved.

“I don’t think we should be walking in this forest…” Donghyuck declared, cautiously.

“Look at that flower,” Sicheng commented, distracted by a singular snowdrop. As he leaned over to pick it, Donghyuck’s eyes were glued to the shadow that seemed to take form above the ground.

“Evil spirits… Angry spirits…“ he spoke to himself. As if on cue, the shadow completely rose from the ground and tried attacking Sicheng, but Donghyuck pulled him by the wrist. “Prince Sicheng, Taeil, let’s go!”

They ran but it didn’t seem fast enough because the spirit was always on their tail. Taeil and Prince Sicheng would often bend in its direction but it only seemed to come closer to where they were.

Tripping on a loose branch, Sicheng fell on the ground. Donghyuck pulled him up and started carrying him, noticing he wouldn’t be able to continue running with his leg in that state. The shadow only grew darker and closer.

“Taeil! Remember that book we read? About spirit transformation?” he shouted at Taeil who was trying to help him carry Prince Sicheng.

“I’ve never done it before Hyuck—“

Donghyuck shook his head, ignoring the prince’s insecurity. “We don’t have any other choice!” he screamed in desperation. “I trust you.”

He seemed to gain confidence and turned around to face the shadow. He gathered water from the snow and bended it so it would encircle the evil spirit. Donghyuck had stopped with Sicheng still in his arms and watched. The spirit contorted and tried breaking free from the water while Taeil’s knees weakened.

“Keep going, Taeil! Remember what we studied,” Donghyuck encouraged him.

Taeil’s gaze lingered on Donghyuck for a few moments before he focused once again on the shadow; the water around it became gold before completely engulfing the shadow, its darkness fading into dust.

The prince smiled proudly at his newfound power, staring at his hands in wonder and turned to Donghyuck before taking two steps towards him and fainting onto the snow.

Donghyuck sat Sicheng on the ground and ran for Taeil. The prince’s breathing was stable but the moon spirit was shaking inside him, agitated due to being used near the portal.

The firebender brought Taeil on his lap and turned around to be sure that his back would be covering what he was about to do from Prince Sicheng’s eyes.

It didn't need much fire for Taeil’s spirit to return. His wasn’t that weakened and the prince probably would have woken on his own in due time, but Donghyuck wanted to leave that forest as soon as possible so they would be safe.

Taeil blinked and his eyes found focus on Donghyuck’s face. “You’re always stabilizing my spirit,” he murmured, already trying to get up.

Donghyuck kept him still for a few seconds and then helped him to his feet. They walked towards Prince Sicheng and carried him together until they felt sunlight on their faces again.

“I’ve read of this forest, though I failed to identify it. Long ago, people of the Water Tribe burned half of it to the ground and the spirits have never forgiven them,” Donghyuck explained while Taeil started healing Prince Sicheng’s leg with his water bending.

“I remember reading about it as well—“

Taeil was interrupted by Prince Sicheng, who looked at Donghyuck as if he was the reincarnation of the avatar himself. “Donghyuck, I’ll be forever grateful for you having saved my life,” he said solemnly.

Donghyuck blushed. Not only had Taeil played a hand in saving them,but it came to Donghyuck’s mind he could have let them both die and no one would have suspected it was his doing since no one watched him walk with the princes to the forest. He had just saved his nation’s two biggest enemies and was receiving praise for it.

Soon after Prince Sicheng’s leg was completely healed, the Earth entourage met them and he was rushed by his Earth citizens to be taken care of by them, leaving Taeil and Donghyuck alone.

“You came to this tribe to save people on the verge of death?” Taeil questioned, eyes sparkling in amusement as he rested his head on top of his hand.

“Don’t tease me, your powers allowed us to end the shadow,” Donghyuck scoffed.

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” Taeil insisted, pushing Hyuck lightly with his shoulder.

When Donghyuck remembered the scene, sweat on his forehead, messy hair, small Taeil standing in front of that giant shadow as if a light barrier against evil, Donghyuck knew he had done little for the mission. In the end, Taeil was unstoppable, he had the power and knowledge. He was too humble to take the credit for himself.

“Do tell, what were you so excited to tell me earlier?” he asked, taking Taeil by surprise.

“There’s another spirit just as important as the moon’s that we’ve been ignoring,” the prince informed him. “Can you guess it?” he asked, leaning closer to Donghyuck and raising one eyebrow. The firebender shrugged, there were too many spirits, most of them unnamed, for him to guess.

“If you guess it, I’ll grant you a kiss,” Taeil promised while winking suggestively.

Donghyuck grabbed his arm and pulled him close. “Do not make such promises because I’ll spend months trying to find the right answer before I take a guess,” he told him, so close the steam of his breath reached Taeil’s nose.

The prince abandoned the challenge altogether, possibly scared of the outcome of that kiss. “What is it that shines above us and enlightens us?” he asked with an easy going smile. He raised his head to the sky. “The sun.”

☪︎

Donghyuck could recall every single Sun Ritual since he was nine years old, the appropriate age for boys to start participating. The festivities lasted for many days, but the main event was the night-long party that concluded those holidays. It started at sundown until sunrise and at night many fire tricks were done, as well as traditional dances and Fire Nation performances.

Over the years, it also became more militarized. The Fire Nation army and its efforts were constantly hailed and their struggles on the battlefield occupied most of the fire-storytelling and theater. It was a time for the fire citizens to remember their dusty past and the bright future ahead of them. A common phrase was “a nation as strong as the rising sun” and they’d chant it like proud citizens.

Donghyuck used to hide behind Yuta during those open street events. Even if he was a bastard, he had taken the Nakamoto name and followed the family in official events. He wasn’t granted a seat and instead stood next to Yuta’s throne, sometimes disappearing behind it when he had been little. The fireworks and army men scared him and he’d often cry asking for his mom.

“Why do you ask for your mom?!” his father scolded him, infuriated. “Where did you learn that? You have no mom, you never had one.”

It was indeed odd. Donghyuck was raised primarily by the women in the palace who treated him very kindly and warmly until he was of age to understand he was a prince and they were sent away by the king because they weakened Donghyuck’s heart. He had never called them mother. Maybe he had learned the word from Jaemin… He complained of his disappointed parents often…

Maybe it was Yuta. He’d sometimes vanish for weeks, visiting his mother on the other side of the country and return with a smile and tan that was soon taken from his lips and skin from the hours spent studying to become king. He shared stories of his mother’s caring nature, her warmth and constant worries. It didn’t explain why Donghyuck was calling for a mom when he had never seen Yuta do it.

Eventually, over the years, Donghyuck understood where he picked up the childish habit. When Jaemin couldn’t spend much time with him, the bastard prince watched the other palace children play. Whenever they were scared or had hurt themselves, they called for their mothers. It seemed to help them, why couldn’t it help Donghyuck?

The king didn’t have patience with him and so Yuta caught his half-brother by hand and stood from the throne, walking with him to the edge of the platform they were on.

“This festival isn’t something to be scared of, Haechannie,” he said, gesturing towards the party. “Do you see these performances?”

Donghyuck nodded, rubbing his teary eyes.

“They exist to honor that which gives us power. What is it that gives us power, Haechannie?”

“D-dad?” Donghyuck answered, tilting his head.

“No,” Yuta chuckled at the child’s innocence. “Father is the second thing that gives us power. Think of what you were named after.”

Donghyuck's eyes furrowed, trying to search in the back of his mind what he had heard countless times but seemed always to slip away from him.

“The sun,” Yuta said with a proud smile. “It powers our bending and for it we are thankful. We do this festival every year to make sure the sun will continue rising again and allow us to have a little of its power.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widened and his mouth gaped. He looked at what Yuta’s hand was gesturing towards. The scary festival of fire that didn’t look nearly as scary anymore. If anything, it felt warm and welcoming. He understood the fire they produced wasn’t for war, but for honor. That night, he stayed up to watch the rising sun with bright eyes.

His head raised high to observe the cold light the Water Tribe sun emitted. It surely was very different from the neon orange of his kingdom. In that palace, only one thing stood out brightly and that was the strands of hair from the prince.

“Did you enjoy spending time with whom you inquire so much about?” Taeil asked at the start of their afternoon meeting in the winter garden.

Donghyuck panicked, not completely understanding the nature of Taeil’s question. “Hm?”

“Prince Sicheng,” Taeil specified while they walked to the small lake’s bridge. “What do you think of him?”

“My opinion doesn’t matter.”

Taeil stopped in the middle of the bridge and took a look at his koi fish before answering Donghyuck with a playful smile. “It really doesn’t but I yearn to know.”

Donghyuck side eyed Taeil carefully. “If I answer you truthfully, will you grant me a question?”

“Any question?” the prince asked loudly. Donghyuck nodded and Taeil leaned over the bridge’s handrail. “That’s bold of you.”

“All is fair in love and war,” Donghyuck whispered teasingly to Taeil’s ear, blowing warm air to his ear.

If Taeil shivered, he didn’t show it. He turned around to shake Hyuck’s hand.

“Deal.”

Donghyuck let the touch linger a little longer, brushing his thumb on Taeil’s hand. The prince pulled his hand away and Hyuck reluctantly let it go. He leaned on the handrail, eyes on the crystal water and the colorful koi fish.

“He is kind, certainly bewitched by you. Marrying him wouldn't be the worst decision of your life,” he stated nonchalantly followed with a shrug.

“Sounds positive,” Taeil pointed out, tone slightly suspicious.

“What can I say, that’s my charm,” Haecan replied cockily. He turned to face Taeil, licking his bottom lip. “My turn.”

“Be caref—“

He cut the prince off impudently before Taeil could finish his warning. “Why do you love the sun so much?”

The prince choked on his own words. “H-how do you know that?”

“Answering a question with a question, I should get a second turn for that…” Donghyuck tsked and shook his head in disapproval. “I watch you, Taeil,” he responded to the previous question, face turning more serious.

“How much do you watch me?” Taeil inquired with concern.

_More than you can possibly imagine._

Donghyuck pitied the prince. He probably thought Donghyuck watched him due to some silly infatuation, but in fact the firebender was practically announcing that he spied on Taeil and that wasn’t taken seriously as a threat.

“Are you going to keep answering with questions?” he diverted the issue while raising one eyebrow.

Taeil bit his bottom lip, taking off some of its skin. It was a common habit for him and Donghyuck couldn’t think of any way of turning his lips redder, other than that.

“I like the sun because it comforts my heart. Nights are cold, the moon is alone in the dark. The sun… it warms me,” he spoke and, over the course of his little confession, a smile rose to his lips. “The sun rises and with it my heart rises again, that’s what Ahra used to tell me.”

“That’s why it excites you, the existence of a sun spirit,” Donghyuck concluded, staring at the prince fondly.

Taeil shook his head. “Not only that,” he leaned closer to Donghyuck, whispering so weakly not even the koi fish below them would be able to hear it. “The missing half of the moon spirit… It isn’t me. It’s the sun spirit.”

☪︎

Yerim stared with a frown at the human sized thin wood piece that was in her hands. She glanced at Taeil, tilting her head, not quite sure what to say to the prince after he had given her the gift. Donghyuck tried to contain his laughter, but it was hard when Yerim couldn’t stop looking desperate for help at what sort of gift she was being given.

“You can properly fly now,” Taeil announced with a big proud smile.

Yerim nodded and bowed her head solemnly. “Thank you, Prince Moon, what a generous gift.” She then straightened her back and whispered, “What is this?”

The whisper didn’t keep it from reaching Hyuck’s ears, he was behind Taeil, not even a foot away, and he made sure to laugh loudly at his friend’s embarrassment. Yerim glared at the firebender.

“A glider,” Taeil explained, his smile dropping a little. “I’ve read that air benders use this to help them fly, controlling the air under it, so I had it made for you.”

He quickly took the glider from Yerim’s hands and clicked on a hidden button. It acquired wings and Yerim’s eyes became the size of apples.

“You sure read a lot, Prince Moon,” Donghyuck teased from behind him.

“Haven’t I told you that you can call me Taeil?” he teased back.

“It slips…”

Finally the power of speech returned to Yerim. “Woah! This is—“ Even if not completely. Donghyuck laughed at his friend again but this time she didn’t seem to care, reaching for Taeil’s hand. “Prince Moon,” she kneeled to the ground. “Thank you for being a great host.”

Taeil blushed at the sudden display of formality and gratefulness and helped Yerim stand up again.

“I’m not, you only have this impression due to past mistreatment. Do enjoy your gift and show me some tricks when you’re ready.”

Yerim nodded eagerly and was off to start training with her new toy. Donghyuck finally allowed himself to step next to the prince.

“You make Yerim happy,” he commented as they watched the airbender try and fail to fly. She did float for a few milliseconds off ground, but that could be counted as a jump.

“I hope it’s enough. She’s suffered enough in the hands of that greedy nation,” Taeil replied with much sorrow in his expression.

“How can you be so certain the Fire Nation is evil, my prince?” Donghyuck questioned

“Well, you’ve seen it,” Taeil said, turning around to focus on Donghyuck rather than on Yerim’s constant failed attempts.

“I truly haven’t,” Donghyuck said while shaking his head.

After having been discovered as a firebender, Donghyuck created a new backstory for himself or else Taeil would either catch him in a lie or constantly ask him about his struggles with the Fire Nation and Donghyuck didn’t particularly enjoy either option. He opted then for telling him that he was a mere scholar on the matters of the spirits and, while making his way to the Water Tribe, had found Yerim, to whom he first told the lie of being a kidnapped Water Tribe child just so she would trust him. He hadn’t had the courage of telling Yerim the truth as he considered that would break their trust and so Taeil remained the only one to know his secret.

That new past would also show Prince Moon he trusted him and make him think it was a mutual relationship of trust, an illusion Yuta had advised Donghyuck to create. As far as Taeil knew, Donghyuck had never suffered even a scratch from the Fire Nation.

“So, you consider their constant attacks to the Southern Water tribe and decimation of the Air Nomads to be of benevolent nature?” Taeil inquired skeptically.

“The Air Nomads attacked first—“

“They were monks, their only purpose was peace. The Fire Nation attacked them in an attempt to destroy the avatar,” Taeil cut him off violently.

“Is that the sort of conspiracy theory the Water Tribe engages in, Taeil?” Donghyuck retaliated mockingly.

The prince gasped in outrage. “Now, I may have taken a wrong step by allowing you to call me by my name. That is a bold statement to be said to the prince of the Water Tribe.”

Donghyuck smirked and bowed dramatically. “I’m sorry, _my prince_ , I considered you eloquent enough to debate important issues as my equal.” He straightened his back and looked Taeil in the eye. “I see I was mistaken.”

“Insolence,” Taeil shouted, infuriated. The next second he felt a thin ice blade cutting through his eyebrow. His hand reached for the wound and there was blood coming from it.

When he looked up to find the prince, he had turned his back to Donghyuck. Yerim had stopped trying to fly around and looked at them two speechless. Donghyuck made his leave without another word.

☪︎

The following day, his presence wasn’t requested for the morning meeting with Yerim, nor in the afternoon for their study session. The rest of the week followed that pattern and Donghyuck once again only had the moon in the sky to trust to be his partner on lonely nights. The moon under the crown was too busy ignoring Donghyuck’s existence.

He wrote back to Yuta, sharing further reports of the sun spirit and how finding that person could be of key importance to the Fire Nation. He also sent wishes that Mina’s pregnancy was healthy and that the child would be born soon. The letter took ten minutes to be written and twenty more to be translated into their code. After that, he returned to moon-watching.

Not even Yerim could entertain him. Donghyuck resented her because she still had the pleasure of visiting Prince Moon daily. After he snapped at her for sharing a nice bending game she played with him and Prince Sicheng, the issue was left untouched and Donghyuck thought it was better to isolate himself.

Even if something called him to at least go down the old passageway he knew so well, Donghyuck ignored that calling. If Prince Moon didn’t want to see him, he wouldn’t see the prince as well.

And so, he was doomed to days spent walking destiny-less around the Water Tribe and watching the moon at night while drawing it. Sometimes his hand would make the outlines of another moon, but those pieces of paper he would burn.

The only thing that broke his boring routine was the appearance of Jungwoo when Yerim was still at Prince Moon’s garden. Donghyuck didn’t bother informing him that Yerim wasn’t there, he was very certain Jungwoo knew all things that happened in the palace that included Prince Moon.

“Haven’t seen you in the prince’s chambers in a while,” he snarked while entering Donghyuck’s chambers.

That piece of information hadn’t just been for the ears of the councilman alone. Apparently the entire court knew and Donghyuck had been downgraded from the prince’s concubine to a pariah, ignored at lunch and even sworn at. Whenever he walked through the palace, he could hear gossip following him and for that reason he decided to share his company with no one.

“We decided that too much time together might not be very wise,” Donghyuck answered vaguely while shrugging.

“Perhaps I agree,” Jungwoo assented. Donghyuck wished he could punch his face.

“You used to like me before I started talking to Taeil,” he commented coldly.

“ _Prince Moon_ ,” Jungwoo corrected with sharpness. His expressions softened before he continued. “And I still like you, Haechan, I’m merely protective of him.”

Donghyuck’s blood froze.

“What did you say?”

“You heard me,” Jungwoo said.

“What did you call me?” Donghyuck reworded his question. His heart was beating fast inside his chest. It felt like exploding.

“Your name,” Jungwoo answered unfazed, but his eyes lingered on Donghyuck’s coal necklace with a sparkle. He raised his head and met Donghyuck’s eyes. “Send my regards to Jaemin if you ever speak to him again.”

The firebender agreed halfheartedly, still lost while trying to recall if Jungwoo had really called him by his true name or if that had been an hallucination of his.

He immediately fetched paper and began writing Jaemin a letter. It was done ten minutes later.

_My spider, I wouldn’t have contacted you unless in need of something you can provide me. Please, do tell me how much the councilman knows about me and this mission so I can know the matters at hand. Also, if you could look into the files of traitors for the name Ahra and see if she is still alive in a prison or what was done with her, would also be a big favor._

_Hope you’re taking care of yourself and serving under the light of the rising sun well,_

_Your friend_

Donghyuck didn’t waste his time rereading and instead started coding the message so it could be sent through one of Jaemin’s spies soon. He was in desperate need of answers. At that moment, being honest, he was in desperate need of anything he could grasp.

☪︎

“Why are you sulking? Do you miss the prince that much?” Yerim asked, after showing a nice maneuver with her glider that was met with an unenthusiastic response from Donghyuck.

“I miss my nation,” he replied, looking up to the cold white sun above their heads.

“But all you ever wanted was to be free,” Yerim refuted, sitting next to her friend on the snow.

“You only value what you lose,” he said dramatically.

“Then how come you don’t value Prince Moon?” she asked. Donghyuck wished he could use his firebending to melt the snow under where she was sitting, but they were somewhere public.

“Quiet,” he shut down his friend.

No one was to say if he valued Prince Moon or not. No one could know his feelings.

☪︎

Donghyuck suspected Jungwoo had invited him to that dinner only to watch suffering. It was an intimate event, which meant at least the court wouldn’t be prying at his behavior, but that also meant less people to talk to or pretend to be listening to. He had no one to run to except for Jungwoo and Yerim and the two were sitting on the other side of the table, with Jungwoo next to his best friend, Prince Moon.

Next to Donghyuck was Prince Sicheng, who spoke animatedly with Prince Moon. Donghyuck had been quiet the entire dinner. His only entertainment were the times Prince Moon would talk back to Prince Sicheng and Donghyuck had the chance of hearing his sweet voice, even if not directed towards him. It gave him chills.

Whenever Prince Moon would engage in conversation with his sister or Jungwoo, Prince Sicheng tried being amicable towards his savior, asking how his stay in the palace was. Donghyuck spoke for the first time that he was enjoying himself and Prince Moon turned around rapidly, their eyes meeting.

Prince Moon turned again to his sister, who was glaring at Donghyuck. He ignored her glare, heart still bursting from that quick gaze he exchanged with Prince Moon. He tried focusing on what the Earth prince was saying, even if he found it hard to do so. Somehow his eyes always darted off to Prince Moon, observing him eat and reply to the queen with a smile.

He had never watched the siblings together when not in an official ceremony. Prince Moon had certainly made clear that Sooyoung was ferocious when it came to her little brother, but didn't dwell on it much. By the way the queen smiled brightly at her brother and Prince Moon beamed at making his sister laugh, Donghyuck finally concluded that this was what loving siblings must look like.

Prince Moon turned his head to talk to Jungwoo and caught Donghyuck staring. A light blush rose to his cheeks but he ignored the silver-haired and started talking with his best friend. Embarrassed, Donghyuck decided to observe the interaction from the side of his eye. The two were fond of each other, but that conversation surely seemed rockier than the one with the queen. Prince Moon constantly huffed and scoffed, too low for Donghyuck to know what he was saying, but loud enough for him to understand the intonation.

Jungwoo remained calm and in the end it seemed as if Prince Moon had given up on the matter. He turned to Prince Sicheng, who was ranting to Donghyuck about how much he missed his nation. The Earth prince halted speaking immediately, happy to converse with Prince Moon more than any other person in that room.

Donghyuck was miserable. Prince Moon was just like the moon in the Water Tribe sky: close, but untouchable. Donghyuck wished he would redirect one of his questions to him or inquire about what his hobbies were. A smile was enough for his heart. Donghyuck still had to pay for his misbehavior and Prince Moon wouldn’t let him forget about the matter, no matter how beautifully Donghyuck had dressed up that night in the hopes of at least gaining his attention.

“What do you think of the matter, Donghyuck?” Prince Moon’s question cut through Donghyuck’s thoughts, who raised his head slowly. The silver haired blinked to be sure he was lucid and the words had been directed at him.

“Can you please repeat, my prince, I think I didn’t hear correctly.”

He did his best not to stutter and was happy he managed to utter it nonchalantly, tilting his head in curiosity.

“Prince Sicheng was just telling me what he holds of utmost importance is honor. Would you say you agree?” Taeil asked, locking eyes with Donghyuck. He felt his entire face burning.

“Certainly not,” Donghyuck replied confidently. The entire table was paying attention to his words and so he looked around to his audience. “I’d give my up honor in two instances. Love and war.”

He made sure to glue his eyes on Prince Moon's face when speaking the last sentence. Prince Moon smiled and, for a second, Donghyuck was sure he had been forgiven. However the prince turned to Sicheng instead of continuing the conversation.

“I have to agree with him, Chengie,” he said victoriously. He had only used Donghyuck for the sake of his argument. Hyuck couldn’t quite place where Prince Moon had stabbed him, but it was very close to his heart.

The dinner went on. Donghyuck miserably tried eating enough for Yerim not to comment in front of everybody or to offend Jungwoo as the host of the gathering. His vision wouldn’t rise above his plate, too shameful to even glance at Prince Moon. Whenever he did, involuntarily, the prince was either smiling at Prince Sicheng while saying something or hearing the Earth prince’s tale with bright eyes. It added the stab further into Donghyuck’s chest.

After what seemed like the longest hours of Donghyuck’s life, the dinner was deemed over and the queen returned to her chambers. Prince Sicheng bowed and also bid his goodbye, but not before kissing Prince Moon’s hand. Donghyuck rushed Yerim so they could leave as well, but the airbender was having too much fun conversing with one of Jungwoo’s friends to care for Donghyuck’s anxious state.

The firebender turned around, huffing exasperated, when he almost bumped into Prince Moon who was standing right behind him.

“Hello,” he greeted, certainly intrigued by Donghyuck’s move.

Donghyuck instinctively straightened his back. “My prince,” he said, bowing ceremoniously.

“I hate that we’ve returned to formalities,” the prince confessed with a sigh. “Feels like a step back.”

“I only do what my prince commands,” Donghyuck said, eyes still glued to Prince Moon’s shoes.

“Your prince commands you to speak of what you thought of our discussion,” Prince Moon requested and Donghyuck dared raising his eyes,

He started with uncertainty but gained confidence word by word. “I think… I stand by my opinions, even if they upset the prince. But I did indeed misspeak,” he bowed again, talking louder and regret-filled. “I’m sorry, my prince, I shall not do it again.”

Cold fingers raised his chin and he met Prince Moon's eyes. “I enjoy that you speak with me freely. For some reason I like listening to you,” he dropped his hand. “But you did indeed lack a high degree of respect, a fault not easy to ignore.”

From Prince Moon's sorrowful expression, Donghyuck knew he’d already decided on parting ways with him completely.

“I’m sorry my prince, I can imagine I’ll hardly be forgiven,” Donghyuck lowered his head. The prince seemed to consider the matter resolved and motioned towards taking a step.

“But,” Donghyuck spoke again, stopping Prince Moon mid-motion. The firebender had a sweet smile on his lips and raised his head slowly. “If my prince so allows me, I’d like to share why I should have the pleasure of your friendship again, if I can call it that.”

Prince Moon seemed to ponder. Donghyuck’s blood ran fast through his veins as he waited for the prince’s verdict. Prince Moon took a reluctant step back. “Speak.”

Donghyuck held back his smile and started the speech he had mentally prepared in his head. “My reasons are completely selfish and for that I apologize but I miss you every day, my prince. You gave my life in this palace a reason and I want that back even if I’m undeserving,” he said with formality. In the end, his tongue slipped and some sarcasm left his mouth. “If my prince likes listening to me so much, he will hear me out this time.”

It seemed like he had the correct strategy for that comment cracked a smile in Prince Moon's smile. “Ah, Hyuck-ah, you can’t help being bold,” he said disapprovingly but still smiling.

“Can you blame me? I can’t help but do everything that’s in my reach for you,” Donghyuck declared, no smile or sarcasm in sight.

Prince Moon watched him attentively. “Let’s return our studies tomorrow, Hyuck,” he announced after a pause. He finally took another step to leave the dining room but stopped himself. “But you cannot call me Taeil again, daring boy.”

Donghyuck nodded and he was gone. He didn’t mind having to call him Prince Moon again, more than happy that he at least got to call him anything.

☪︎

Their meeting happened the next day. Donghyuck wasn’t called in the morning and felt himself deflate at that, but a servant came to tell him that his presence was requested by the prince again. On the way to Prince Moon's quarters, he passed Jungwoo, who was conversing with members Donghyuck recognized as part of the Coin Council. Even among the yells and arguments, Jungwoo still managed to wink at Donghyuck with a knowing smile. Donghyuck felt his stomach twirling.

Fortunately, arriving at Prince Moon’s garden took any worries from his head. Even after many days away from the place, it was all the same, including the prince, who read in the shadow of his rowan tree.

Donghyuck sat next to him and was offered a glass of red wine, which he gladly accepted. “Has my prince found much more about the spirits without me?”

“I’ve searched the sun spirit, but haven’t quite understood this passage.”

He pointed to a specific line in the book on his lap. Donghyuck leaned towards the book to read it better. It characterized the sun spirit as _bonded by the core to the material._

“Core means heart… It means the spirit is bonded by blood to Earth,” he started to think out loud. “It also means it's attached to a person.”

Which eventually led them to the conclusion Prince Moon's counterpart was another human being. Someone who could be of the utmost assistance for the Fire Kingdom was wandering around and needed to be found.

“Another one doomed to my existence… As if blood means anything,” Taeil sighed tiredly before taking a sip of his wine.

“Blood has given you this palace,” Donghyuck responded calmly, but Prince Moon glared at him.

“And do you think I enjoy it when I’m equally cursed?” he retorted violently. Prince Moon took a breath and, noticing how strongly he had come off, spoke more calmly. “I sound ungrateful I just… don’t want to be defined by powers that go beyond me…” he lost his trail of thought and his eyes became glassy. “I’m not fit to be king…” he murmured, unfocused.

They had never discussed the subsequent coronation before. The conversations had always been about the marriage. Donghyuck had never suspected Prince Moon not fit to be king. He led a private life but he still loved his people and canoed among them at least once a week. He had even confessed to Donghyuck he’d like to do more, but Sooyoung forbade him. His most important duty was to take care of the spirit he guarded inside him and the entire tribe. He took that task seriously and so Donghyuck had simply concluded he’d continue doing so when crowned.

“What do you want to be?” he inquired with curiosity, also drinking the wine.

“I wanna be like you, Hyuckie,” Prince Moon confessed with a dream-like smile. “Travel around the world, taste every nation’s food, watch their sun and moon, sleep not knowing how my next day will be.” The glow that came with the dream faded from his eyes and his tone became bitter. “This moon, this spirit… it binds me here. I’m my tribe’s servant.”

“You’re more than a prince or carrier of the moon spirit,” Donghyuck countered, grabbing Prince Moon's attention. “You’re Taeil,” he spoke with power and the prince scoffed at the simple statement. Hyuck didn’t let that affect him and looked into Prince Moon's eyes. “You talk easy and melodically. Rowans are your favorite fruit. You love the sun. You like me most times. You’re kind, dedicated, and do your best for people,” he said and Prince Moon lost his skeptical façade little by little, allowing himself to be vulnerable. “Most of all, you trust people before distrusting them. I’ve never met someone like you, blood has nothing to do with it.”

“Hyuck…” Prince Moon breathed out, completely speechless. “I might just believe you're infatuated with me for who I am and not my position.”

“Why would I be in love with your crown when your eyes are right under it?” Donghyuck replied in a heartbeat while approaching Prince Moon's face.

Their mouths were centimeters away. Donghyuck could feel Prince Moon's warm wine-and-rowan breath as well as observe with care the scar under his left eye.

“Ah, so bold and cheesy,” Prince Moon murmured but didn’t divert his eyes or back away.

“I hope to at least have made your heart flutter…” he whispered, coming closer and closer to the prince’s face. He was about to try to kiss him when Prince Moon interrupted.

“If I leave this tribe and travel the world, would you come with me?” he inquired with big puppy eyes and a pout.

“No need to ask questions you know the answer to,” Donghyuck murmured and boldly decided to close the gap between his and Prince Moon’s lips.

The prince gave him his cheek and Donghyuck ended up smacking his lips on thin air. Even so, Prince Moon looked extremely awkward and embarrassed, almost as if they had indeed kissed and he was feeling guilty.

Not wanting to compromise his relationship with Prince Moon, Donghyuck raised his wine glass. “Fuck blood,” he declared loudly witn a smug smile.

Prince Moon also raised his glass and they cheered. “And all that comes with it,” he completed.

They drank the wine until their glasses were empty.

☪︎  
  


Slowly, Donghyuck was accepted back into Taeil’s daily routines and he was part of the gatherings with Yerim as well as the study sessions in the afternoon.

Spending time with Yerim was destined to be fun, as they played board games and had bending competitions. Most of the time, everything would end in a good snowball war, with Taeil cheating and using his bending to throw the snowballs at Yerim and Donghyuck at the same time. One time, as he was bending a gigantic globe of snow in Donghyuck’s direction, he slipped and fell on top of the firebender who could do nothing but embrace him in his arms.

Taeil’s hands were placed on Donghyuck's chest and his breathing was unbalanced. It was Donghyuck’s perfect shot for a kiss, but the snowball, not being controlled by Taeil anymore, fell on them and Yerim soon arrived laughing at their disaster.

That was the only time Donghyuck felt like he had an opening. As for the rest, it was still good to study with Taeil and gather information. They hadn’t made much progress with the sun spirit, but it always seemed close.

One random afternoon, as they both read near the fountain, the queen barged into her brother’s garden. She didn’t spare Donghyuck a glance and instead called her brother for a quick word. Once they were done, the queen retreated slowly, making sure to scowl at Donghyuck before leaving.

“The queen doesn’t seem very pleased we are on talking terms,” Donghyuck remarked with a self-deprecating smile.

“She was indeed very happy to hear we weren’t friends anymore,” Taeil agreed, sitting on the fountain’s edge.

“How nice of her.”

“Please forgive my sister, she is very protective…” he said sadly, lowering his eyes. “She thought she’d bear the weight of the crown and felt guilty when the spirit didn’t manifest on her.”

After having read so much about the moon spirit, Donghyuck had become an expert on the issue. One of the books said that, even if the spirit is passed by blood, it didn’t manifest until the current carrier died. Just after their mother died, Taeil and Sooyoung faced the uncharted territory of spirits and royal line, for the spirit also decided who would take the throne and continue the dynasty.

“But why is she regent then?”

“I don’t like to call her regent… Sooyoung is a queen as she should be,” Taeil corrected quietly. Only then did Donghyuck notice how no one in the castle called her the regent, even if it was common knowledge Taeil would take the throne. “When our mother died, we waited to see who this curse would manifest on. When I started being affected by the moon cycles it became obvious,” Taeil paused and stopped fidgeting. “I ran away.”

“You what?!” Donghyuck exclaimed.

“I never wanted to be king, I never wanted this spirit… I was fourteen and almost froze in the snow,” he said, finding it difficult to look Donghyuck in the eyes. “Sooyoung rescued me on her own and we made a pact that I’d be king only after my marriage.”

His voice came out strained and cracking. There was not much Donghyuck could say so he reached for Taeil’s hand and caressed it with his fingers while his other hand carefully tucked a loose strand of red hair behind his ear.

“Do you see now, Hyuck, why we’ve been studying? I want nothing to do with this, nothing,” he said, face rising to meet Donghyuck’s eyes for the first time since Sooyoung visited them. “I trust you to help me get rid of it.”

Finally, Donghyuck knew what they were studying for. Taeil wanted to get rid of the moon spirit. Unfortunately for the prince, Donghyuck couldn’t help him reach his objective.

☪︎

Yerim’s hair became longer and longer by the day. She liked tangling herself in it, swaying her hips along with her head playfully. Donghyuck was happy, merely trimming the fluffy mane, making sure it was still healthy and, most important of all, brushing it with care.

He combed her hair while his friend did her nails. Yerim shared with half moon eyes that she had met a nice nonbender village girl called Joohyun that she was particularly fond of. Apparently Joohyun, or Hyunie as Yerim affectionately called her, had sewed the airbender a beautiful purple dress. Yerim was confused on why the girl looked so embarrassed while gifting her, but confessed Joohyun also made her feel shy.

She had also told Taeil about the girl. Donghyuck smiled, thinking they’d have lots to discuss over their clueless airbender friend. He asked some questions about the recent conversations between the girls, showed some interest in what Yerim was saying, though never pressuring her. When she was done talking, a comfortable silence fell over them.

It had only been a few months, but Yerim’s transformation was visible. She wasn’t relegated to being Donghyuck’s companion anymore, the one who never left the castle on the threat of death. In that cold ice palace, she had found her importance as the last surviving airbender and nourished connections with different people. Even so, she had never stopped being loyal to the man who had saved her when he was only a young boy. At the end of the day, Yerim always looked for Donghyuck to comb her hair and share what they did when apart.

Donghyuck cleared his throat and started braiding Yerim’s hair before asking the question that had stuck with him the entire day.

“Have you talked to Taeil about…” he trailed off, deliberately not completing his question.

Yerim raised her eyes from her nails. “Yes?”

“That important issue…” Donghyuck said, trying not to sound as embarrassed as he felt.

“What important issue, Hyuck?” Yerim asked, raising one eyebrow and looking at him through the mirror.

Something told Donghyuck that Yerim knew exactly what he meant but refused to speak, wanting him to do it. The silver-haired sighed before mumbling, “The proposal.”

Yerim poked her own cheek while pondering, “Hm, do _I_ know something?”

“Yerim, do not test my patience,” Donghyuck spoke while gritting his teeth. He stopped braiding her hair completely.

Yerim chuckled lightheartedly. “It’s fun seeing you so tense, I can’t help it,” she excused herself with a flush on her cheeks. “Prince Moon barely speaks on such matters but he let it escape once that he was frustrated that he was to be the first Water Tribe prince with an arranged marriage.”

Donghyuck frowned. “They used to be for love?”

“Yes, but now that alliances need to be made… He understands his duty, but it still bothers him so he will try to delay the marriage as much as he possibly can…”

There were two pieces of information to be taken from Yerim’s words. One, Taeil wouldn’t be marrying Prince Sicheng if it wasn’t for this war. Second, the day that the Earth Prince was set to leave would also be the day his proposal would be accepted.

☪︎

Near the palace, there was a lake that was still frozen even though spring was almost over. One day, Taeil was moping because he hadn't been skating and the lake would soon unfreeze. Donghyuck felt a sting at seeing the prince that sad and immediately kneeled, promising they’d skate the next day.

Taeil came to the lake, where Yerim and Donghyuck waited for him. However, he didn’t come alone and had Jungwoo and some guards with him. The councilman greeted them politely and sat on the snow, making a statement that he wouldn’t be skating that day. Yerim sat next to him to keep him company.

The prince’s guards surrounded the lake and scanned the place. There were only a handful of people there, all in awe that the secret ruby of the tribe had left his chambers. Taeil smiled at them as he put his skates on.

“You look dashing, Prince Moon,” Donghyuck said while eyeing Taeil from head to toe slowly.

Taeil was indeed gorgeous, with tight velvet navy blue pants and an almost see-through white shirt. It probably wasn’t cold to him, as he was used to the snow. Donghyuck, on the other hand, who had grown up in a land of fire and orange sun, was wearing at least two shirts under his coat.

Taeil finished tying the skates laces. “Shush your tongue, let’s skate,” he said, before swirling away.

For a moment, Donghyuck watched Taeil twirl around the ice, shirt molding to his torso according to the wind and hair slowly becoming messy due to his movement. He had never known the prince was such an advanced skater, but maybe it was his own fault for doubting his skill in a sport so common for the Water Tribe.

Taeil stopped twirling and looked at Donghyuck, offering him a hand. Donghyuck quickly tied his laces and rose up. Taeil smiled at him. The firebender started walking on ice.

He heard the sound of skates on ice and soon Taeil was next to him. “What seems to be the problem?”

“I-I… don’t know how to skate,” Donghyuck confessed, staring at the ground.

“You’ve invited me to skate,” Taeil stated skeptically.

“I know…” he mumbled, scratching his own nape. “Just wanted to make you happy.”

Taeil blushed at the news. He shook his head, as if shaking off a feeling along with it. “Let me teach you,” he said, offering Donghyuck his hand.

“No, you should do your… moves and twirls and all that. I’d hold you back,” he murmured in embarrassment.

“Stop it, Hyuckie. I can’t have you travel around the world with me if you don’t even know how to skate,” Taeil said. Even if Donghyuck wasn’t looking at him, he could hear the smile in his words.

He accepted the prince’s hand and the entire day was spent on teaching him to be stable on his skates for more than ten seconds. He constantly fell down on his butt or knees, making Yerim laugh louder than necessary, earning glares from Donghyuck. Taeil was patient, guiding him step by step and ignoring everyone’s looks at them. The Water Tribe people were amazed someone among them didn’t know how to skate and that their future king was being so kind to them.

It was hard for Donghyuck to have the prince so close, touching his waist and holding his hands while whispering warm commands in his ear. He tried his best to not shiver, but it was a battle. Taeil would sometimes fail and laugh at some mistake Donghyuck made, but it never came off as mean and Donghyuck laughed along. He felt a bit stupid for taking so long to learn, but when it was almost sunset he had managed to skate a few meters while holding Taeil’s hand.

His last challenge, before they were to set their skates aside, was to cross the lake in the direction of Taeil’s arms, completely alone. Yerim cheered for him excitedly and Jungwoo offered words of encouragement while Donghyuck positioned himself.

He took one last look at Taeil, who stared hopefully into his eyes. Donghyuck could do it. He started sliding one foot in front of the other, gaining stable speed. Jungwoo applauded him while Yerim exclaimed unintelligible words. All Donghyuck could hear was the wind in his ears and his eyes were focused on the red dot at the end of the line.

He was so close to Taeil he could almost smell him. When he reached for his arms, his feet failed and he fell. At first he thought he had slipped, but the next second he was engulfed by cold water that was like daggers against his skin. Donghyuck tried breathing and choked on water. His heavy coat dragged his body closer to the darkness in the lake no matter how much Donghyuck shook his body in panic. He didn’t know how to swim and the crack in the ice from where he had fell through was far away. The light faded, there was only black around him. A thought flashed through his mind that he could use his firebending to make him raise above water again. Donghyuck quickly discarded that idea. His cover was more important than anything, even his own life. He started losing consciousness, the darkness surrounding him while he closed his eyes.

He barely felt the hands around his waist and didn't notice when he was pulled out of the lake in a burst of water. He could breathe again, but didn’t open his eyes as he was laid on the snow.

After a few minutes, he regained consciousness to see a worried. wet haired Taeil healing him. Donghyuck smiled dazedly and looked down at his body.

“Oh,” he let out as he saw his torso had been almost completely stripped from his clothes. He turned to the prince and winked. “Wow, Taeil, at least buy me dinner first.”

Darkness engulfed him again.

☪︎

The rumors about his drowning reached him through Yerim and Jungwoo. Yerim couldn’t stop laughing as she said that the boy who didn’t know how to skate or swim had been ridiculed by the entire tribe, while Jungwoo found it hard to contain his own smile as he narrated the horrible gossip that went around in court. Apparently it was scandalous that Taeil himself had taken off his skates and jumped in the water, regardless of what his guards were yelling at him. It was even worse he did it only to rescue his concubine in public.

By the third day in bed, Donghyuck was feeling better. He had survived a fever, almost drowning, and hypothermia, maybe he was undefeatable. Only , of course, to be faced by the infuriated Prince Moon that barged into his chambers yelling and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

“You idiot!”

“Did you save me only to kill me yourself?!” Donghyuck asked desperately, trying to pull his shirt free from Taeil’s hand.

The prince dropped it and Donghyuck fell on bed again. Taeil crossed his arms impatiently.

“Why didn’t you try saving yourself?!”

“My cover—“

The prince didn’t even let him finish. “You stupid boy! I would have explained your reasons to be here!”

Donghyuck shook his head frantically. “They wouldn’t have accepted—“

“Why do you think that? Ahra was accepted!”

“The Water Tribe doesn’t allow fire benders to enter,” Donghyuck stated loud and clear.

For the first time since he came into the room, Taeil seemed to take a breath. He sat on Donghyuck’s bed, very close to the firebender’s legs under the covers. Donghyuck realized Taeil had never been in his rooms before.

“Of course we do,” Taeil murmure with a frown. “What does bending define about anyone?”

Donghyuck gulped. “It’s not a fairy tale—“

He was cut off once again, but this time Taeil didn't raise his voice. “It isn’t. I’ll show you the real world tonight,” he promised and left right after, forgetting to tell Donghyuck goodbye.

☪︎

It wasn’t night yet when Taeil came, completely alone and wearing commoner clothing. He threw a bag at Donghyuck and told him to get dressed quickly. They left the palace through the backdoor with the assistance of Jungwoo.

“Prince Moon—“ Donghyuck spoke the second they left the palace in a small canoe.

“Shhhh,” Taeil cut him off while bending the water to lead their boat.

The sun was almost setting, coloring the sky a pale orange. Donghyuck didn’t want to be outside of the palace when night fell. The canoe took a turn to the outside of the tribe, through a hidden river path Donghyuck had never noticed before.

“Where are you taking me?” he insisted on asking.

“You have eyes, you’ll see,” Taeil replied mysteriously.

Donghyuck decided to keep silent, observing the snowy landscape that surrounded them and the darkening color in the sky. It was slowly becoming purple, signaling nightfall. The river parted, one giving way to the sea and the other with a mountain blocking its path. To Donghyuck’s surprise, Taeil followed the mountain path and the canoe’s speed increased. Just as Donghyuck was about to scream at Prince Moon, he bended the ice out of the way and a tunnel appeared before their eyes. He bended water back to its place once they were inside the tunnel, hiding the entrance.

Donghyuck didn’t even have time to question what was happening, the pale orange sky was above their heads again and he was speechless to see a small village completely surrounded by ice mountains. There were many people, who were hurriedly walking around dressed in black and lighting torches around the place. Their houses weren’t made of ice or glass, like the rest of the Water Tribe, but of bricks. Most importantly, the villagers had pale skin and dark black hair and some carried balls of light in the palm of their hands.

“What—“ Donghyuck asked, looking around,speechless at the painted images of dragons that decorated the houses. “What is this place?” he asked in awe, turning to Taeil just as he landed the canoe on shore.

“Be quiet and act natural,” Taeil whispered to him before turning to a man who had just dropped the wood he was carrying on the ground to wait for the prince. “Hello, Yunho, do you remember me?” Taeil greeted him smiling, while accepting the man's hand to help him come ashore.

The man was tall and elegant with black hair, one deep black eye and a white one with burn marks around it. Donghyuck avoided looking at it and stared at the ground in surprise at the sight.

“Prince Moon! Is that you?!” he exclaimed happily while trying to offer Donghyuck help to get out of the canoe. The firebender hopped off the canoe himself instead.

“Today is the fire festival, no?” Taeil asked while tilting his head in curiosity.

Yunho smiled and bowed his head in agreement. “Ah, I should have expected the crowned prince to make his return on such a special date.”

Taeil giggled and took a step back so Donghyuck could be next to him.

“This is Donghyuck,” the prince introduced him. Donghyuck bowed in respect. “He is a firebender, like you.”

Yunho’s expression lit up even more, if that was possible. “Oh? A new addition? We have much to celebrate indeed!” He clasped his hands together and spoke loudly. “We can make room for you in one of the cabins, I can make a run for a mattress—“

At the raise of a hand from the prince, Yunho was shushed. “No, no, don’t worry. He is a personal friend of mine. He just missed his nation, that’s all,” Taeil explained, causing Yunho to frown.

He quickly covered his expressions and nodded eagerly. “Let me know if you need anything,” he said, eyes focusing on Donghyuck for a little longer.

Donghyuck nodded, slightly embarrassed and Yunho excused himself, picking up the wood on the ground and going towards the center of the village, where all the wood was being taken to create a bonfire.

Donghyuck observed Yunho a little longer. Many talked to him, probably to have their problems solved, and he gave them direction. He was probably this village’s leader.

What that village was exactly puzzled Donghyuck. Everyone was dressed in black, only their decorations were red, orange, yellow, and purple. There were paintings of fires, pastel orange lamps, and a giant dragon puppet displayed on the ground.

“What is this place?” Donghyuck asked, feeling a lump in his throat as he watched the kids playing with koi fish kites that were colored black and red.

“It’s made of renegades from the Fire Nation. Traitors who didn’t want to kill Water Tribe or Earth Kingdom people. Nonbenders who were excluded from society. Pacifists who tried protesting against the war. They are a small nation inside our tribe,” Taeil spoke with a serene tone to his voice. Donghyuck didn’t have to look at him to know he was smiling fondly.

“I’ve never heard of this place,” Donghyuck said and just as he did, he felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. The village people yelled and clapped as they lit their lamps and their bonfire.

The sun had set, it was time for the festival to begin.

“It’s kept with the utmost secrecy. We don’t want the Fire Nation to send any of their spies so very few people know of its existence,” he explained with a smile that soon faded. “It also means I rarely come to visit… I haven’t come in decades…”

“Why are they celebrating the old Fire Festival?” Donghyuck asked, watching as the fireworks colored the sky. They were lucky to be in such a distant location and with high mountains surrounding them.

Taeil clenched his jaw. “The new celebration is marked on the day of Nakamoto’s Comet. It was with the power of this comet that the Fire Nation managed to attack the Air Nomads and establish their Empire for good.” He turned to Donghyuck “Why do you look so upset?”

“I’m not like these people,” Donghyuck stated slowly while closing his hands into fists.

“Of course you are…” Prince Moon said, voice still calm.

“No…” Donghyuck shook his head and finally faced Taeil. “I didn’t suffer at the hands of the Fire Nation and I sure didn’t run away from my country like a coward.”

“Coward, Donghyuck? You dare call them cowards?” Taeil inquired with furrowed eyebrows. “Did you see Yunho’s eye?”

“I-“

Donghyuck was quickly interrupted by an enraged Taeil, who tried to keep his voice calm for the sake of his argument. “He is blind from one eye because his general bended fire when he said no to murdering Earth Kingdom children,” he said.

Donghyuck opened his mouth to retort, but Prince Moon spoke over him. “Boa molded metal for construction but was beaten in public when she refused to make weapons for the war. Jisung was kicked out of school when they found out he wasn’t a bender,” he told each story with fire in his eyes and the light of the bonfire made his red hair look even redder even at night. “These are only some examples.”

Donghyuck opened his mouth and, seeing he wasn’t going to be interrupted, made his case. “Still, how can you know this isn’t a lie—“

Prince Moon cut him off in absolute outrage. “I’m sure Yunho blinded himself only to convince you, oh so powerful Lee Donghyuck,” he scoffed.

“He fooled _you_ , didn’t he?!” he responded with raised eyebrows and a smirk while pointing his finger at Taeil.

“Is there anything wrong?” Yunho interrupted their fight with a concerned frown.

Prince Moon turned to him and shot the leader a reassuring smile. “No, Donghyuck and I decided to leave,” he informed Yunho.

“But, Prince Moon, you haven’t visited in almost two decades,” Yunho said sadly. He looked at the posture of the two and, perhaps sensing the tense atmosphere, decided to plead for the prince’s kindness. “Please, at least talk to the elders. They remember and miss you dearly. I’m sure your friend won’t mind.”

☪︎

The reason Yunho had interrupted them in the first place was to bring the two spare black clothes he had found. They were too large on them, Prince Moon appearing almost as if he was wearing a nightgown of a sorts. In any other occasion, Donghyuck might have thought it adorable, but while Taeil conversed with the tribe’s elders, he was counting the seconds for them to run away from that place. He didn’t feel safe.

“He hasn’t come here in years…” Yunho’s voice startled Donghyuck, who looked at the previously empty place on the wood bench where he was sitting to find the leader looking with nostalgia at Taeil on the other side of the bonfire.

“Huh?”

“Prince Moon,” Yunho explained. “He hasn’t come ever since he was five, I think... That was when his Aunt was kidnapped and I guess the Queen had too many memories of Ahra here to visit.” Donghyuck tried to act as if he wasn’t paying attention but heard every word. “I thought he had simply forgotten us,” Yunho confessed with an almost shy smile.

Donghyuck looked at where Taeil was, gesticulating happily while talking with the elders. Everyone seemed simply enamoured by him.

“He is too good hearted for that,” Donghyuck murmured grudgingly.

Yunho agreed and started clapping his hands to the beat of the music. He motioned towards getting up, but Donghyuck’s question stopped him. “Did you… really run away from the Fire Nation?”

“I was exiled,” Yunho corrected. “Or so they say. They dropped me in the Si Wong desert with a bleeding eye, a bottle of water and my clothes… I was more than grateful the Queen found me while crossing the Earth Kingdom.”

They hadn’t even bothered bringing him back to the Fire Nation for a trial of treason. Donghyuck recalled his brother once boasting about the Fire Nation never having one deserting soldier or officer, all of its citizens loyal to their country.

“So you met her and Ahra…” Donghyuck concluded

“Ahra founded this place,” Yunho spoke proudly and Donghyuck could have sworn he saw his eyes glittering from tears. “She is in every stone, house, and mattress we have.”

“Taei- Prince Moon misses her greatly,” Donghyuck said and this time his mouth wasn’t filled with poison when speaking of the prince.

“His mother loved her deeply. It almost looked like they were soul-bonded,” Yunho said seconds before he was taken from his seat by someone Donghyuck could only assume was Boa by the way Yunho yelled her name.

Donghyuck turned his eyes to Taeil who danced around the fire, holding children’s hands before dropping them to clap and hold them again. Tradition told that all citizens of the Fire Nation were to wear black on the day of the Fire Festival because the only things allowed to shine were the fire and decorations. Yet, Prince Moon still shone, a proper satellite in the dark as his name so claimed. The kids circled around him and laughed along, dragging him to continue dancing around the fire, singing while giggling.

He was content with watching Taeil glow in the night, smiling wider than Donghyuck had ever seen with his undone hair glued to his forehead from sweat. It was an image worthy of art. Prince Moon was so different here than he had been at his own people’s festival. At the Moon Festival, he had been composed, untouchable, and contained. A cold hearted prince for everyone to look at and admire.

In contrast, his giggles were loud and clear. He danced around the fire with his bare feet and clapped to songs he didn't know with the excitement of a child. It was sweet to see Taeil fit right into his nation’s rituals. He could watch the prince all night, be his admiror, his shadow.

Suddenly, the prince stopped twirling around and excused himself from the children, leaving them to dance on their own or find a new victim. Taeil stopped right before Donghyuck and took the place previously occupied by Yunho.

“Saw you talking to Yunho… Did you mention you think he is a fraud?” Taeil asked with serious sarcasm.

“I don’t think he is a fraud, Taeil,” Donghyuck spoke formally. “It’s… just… unsettling, to say the least. The Fire Nation has given me my education, my house, the bed I slept in… How can it be so bad to others?”

The second he voiced his doubts, Donghyuck understood the feeling of utter discomfort he had been struck by since stepping into that hidden refuge. Those people made him face a new reality that made no sense whatsoever. There was no sense in all of them living in secrecy because of lies they told about the Fire Nation, but it also didn’t have any logic that his country would ever mistreat one of their own.

“Oh Hyuckie… That’s a folk tale,” Taeil whispered kindly, caressing Donghyuck’s silver locks. “Just because it was good to you, it doesn’t mean it isn’t oppressive to others,” he said with a sad smile and Donghyuck agreed in his head. “I know it’s hard for you to see… but you’re empathic enough, you hear my concerns, you hear Yerim’s concerns. You’ll grow affectionate towards these people and listen to their side, too…” he concluded and he displayed a half smile filled with hope.

Donghyuck grabbed Taeil’s hand that was still petting his head and locked eyes with him. “If you keep complimenting me, it might make the process easier.”

Prince Moon’s eyes became wide and he froze for a few moments, before pulling his hand back violently. “Oh you—,” he brushed him off while slapping his shoulder lightly. Donghyuck laughed out loud. “You’ll get compliments when you deserve them,” he declared with a huff before turning his face.

Donghyuck didn’t mind being turned down. He finally raised himself from his seat and elegantly offered Taeil a hand, “As you asked for a dance at your festival, I shall do the same tonight.”

“Hm, should I accept dancing with such a disrespectful subject?” Taeil questioned pressing his lips together.

“I’m only your most loyal servant,” Donghyuck said. Taeil scoffed but accepted his hand nonetheless and off they went dancing around the bonfire.

The Fire Festival didn’t have any fancy dance moves as the Moon Festival, but Donghyuck still managed to place his hands on Taeil’s hips as they jumped around. The music was upbeat and Donghyuck had the pleasure to twirl the prince around, making him laugh endlessly and scream he was feeling dizzy. When Donghyuck stopped, Taeil stabilized himself using his chest as support.

They continued dancing and clapping until their feet started hurting. After, they went for some typical food in the stands. Fire Nation food was mostly spicy and Donghyuck had missed it dearly while eating in the Water Tribe palace. While enjoying fish and ramen made in his nation’s fashion, Donghyuck nearly cried, reminiscing the taste, but he looked up to find Prince Moon teary eyed and breathing heavily.

Holding back his laughter, he worriedly offered the prince some water and asked the cook if he had something less spicy on his menu. Taeil calmed down and thanked Donghyuck for taking care of him.

“Well, a good action comes with a price,” Donghyuck teased, puckering his lips only to get a light push from Taeil.

They walked towards where the fire tricks were being performed. Yunho was just bending a fire dragon, making everyone clap. It was clear he was the big star in the village’s eyes. He and Boa started working on a lightning trick in which Boa bended fire in his direction and he managed to divert it. Everyone clapped at the duo. Donghyuck was in pure awe. The only other firebender he knew that could bend fire into lightning was his brother. It was a very delicate art that needed a cold and balanced technique to be done properly. Donghyuck never had the patience for it.

Other villagers came to perform as well, showing their fire circles and fire whips. Donghyuck was nostalgic, feeling as if a child, amazed and equally scared at these fire tricks. The only difference he felt between this festival and the one he had attended back home was the lack of army or war-related propaganda. There was no minute of silence for those who battled in the front or stories told about their heroic acts. In fact, there wasn’t a single second of silence during the celebration and the stories told were of the ancient firebenders that had dragons as their allies.

Yunho left the center of the performance and came to greet Taeil and Donghyuck once again.

“He reminds me of that bastard prince…” a voice spoke next to Donghyuck.

He froze but allowed himself to turn and see a tall boy who analyzed him attentively.

“Jisung…” Yunho murmured warrily.

Jisung ignored him completely and continued speaking, almost as in a monologue to himself. “I only saw him once at a Fire Festival, and he was far away but I’ve never seen silver hair before or ever again so it just struck me.”

“Do not insult Prince Moon’s friend,“ Yunho warned, but Donghyuck interrupted before things got out of hand.

“It’s okay. I’ve been told about this resemblance before,” he said with a harmless half smile. He indeed had never met anyone else with silver hair during his time in the Fire Nation. He had hoped to find someone that had the same trait in the Water Tribe but that had failed miserably.

“You’re certainly better than him, you walk with the people,” Jisung assured him and was off to play with his friends.

Yunho tried apologizing to Donghyuck, but was assured there was no harm done.

Donghyuck took Taeil by hand and the two watched a beautiful play about two lovers that confessed their secret love through fire messages in the sky. After the play was finished, there was a proper dance performance mixed with fire tricks, then there were fire games played by benders. Donghyuck wanted to join some of the games but every time he bended fire, it came out blue and he didn’t want to catch anyone’s attention. Therefore, the two watched and cheered for the sake of cheering.

At the end of the night, Donghyuck felt a sting in his heart and he instinctively grabbed Taeil’s hand. “Come with me,” he said. Taeil looked confused. “The sun is an hour away from rising,” he explained before dragging the prince along with him to a path of stairs carved in the mountain.

Yunho had told him earlier that path was a shortcut to the peak of the highest mountain that surrounded the village. People were forbidden to go there, as it might give their location away, but Yunho made mention that he wouldn’t be so rigorous with rare visitors.

“How do you know the time?” Taeil asked in shock.

“Firebender stuff,” Donghyuck shrugged.

Thankfully it wasn’t that hard of a walk and they took small breaks for air before arriving. Donghyuck had brought water and they shared the bottle, saving a little for an emergency.

They found the perfect spot, sitting side by side, and watched the dark night sky become colored with orange and yellow. Donghyuck was focused on the sun that was about to rise from the ocean, so it came as a surprise when Taeil took his hand and leaned his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder. He caressed Taeil's hand with his thumb, and they watched the spectacle in silence for a few moments.

The sun had already made its appearance, peeking from the border of the world, when Donghyuck broke the quietude between them.

“You know… I always watched the sunrise alone,” he confessed shyly. “It’s not that I didn’t have the option to watch with my brother and my dad, I just… never felt comfortable around them and when the sun rises it’s when I feel the weakest. Perhaps that’s why I’m telling you this, blabbering like a fool…” he said, awfully aware that Taeil’s eyes weren’t on the horizon anymore. “Even so, even though I feel weak… It’s comforting being around you, I feel safe and…” he trailed off while tightening his grip on Taeil’s hand. “My dad always said not to be infected by other’s weaknesses, but is weakness that bad?” Donghyuck asked, voice cracking at the end.

“You've never told me about your family,” Taeil remarked, his body coming closer to Donghyuck’s.

“What’s there to say?”

“I like hearing you, Hyuckie. Isn’t that why I keep you next to me after all?” Taeil asked, trailing his fingers up and down Donghyuck’s thigh. Donghyuck was tense. “Share with me what you’re thinking,” Taeil requested.

The sun was almost entirely out of the sea but Taeil still had his gaze focused on Donghyuck.

He turned to Taeil slowly and his eyes fell on his chapped full lips, glistening from saliva due to how often the prince bit them.

“I think… I like being weak with you,” Donghyuck confessed and leaned closer to Taeil.

Taeil didn’t pull back, instead breathing more heavily than before and Donghyuck closed the gap between their lips, kissing him just as the sun rose completely.

Taeil kissed him back eagerly and Donghyuck dropped Taeil’s hand to instead grab his hips. He opened his mouth and Taeil did the same. His mouth tasted of spice and fresh water. After a few seconds, Hyuck pushed Taeil to the grass and was on top of him. Taeil’s hands were trailing his back and caressing his hair. Donghyuck gripped his waist while dangerously lowering the other hand. The prince let out a small whine as Donghyuck pressed his body against his and it fueled Hyuck to kiss him more intensely.

The prince started thrusting his hips to meet Donghyuck’s body and Donghyuck thought he was going insane for a second. Taeil’s touch was addictive, he concluded, as he felt shivers up and down his spine coming from the scratches the prince left on his back.

Donghyuck pulled back from the kiss to look at Taeil while regaining his breath. Taeil’s lips were redder and considerably wetter and his hair was even messier. He stared back at Donghyuck, looking as affected by the kiss as the other. Donghyuck was about to steal another kiss, when Taeil gave him his cheek.

“We have to go,” he said, trying to leave Donghyuck’s arms.

“Why?” Donghyuck couldn’t leave the disappointment out of his question.

Taeil turned at him with a raised eyebrow, “Wanna see how good Sooyoung’s blood bending is?”

If the crowned prince didn’t return to the palace at least in time for lunch, the queen would hunt wherever his trail led her. It wouldn’t take much for her to blame it completely on Donghyuck and take her rage out on him. Imagine if she found her precious little brother with marks all over his body and clothes missing somewhere? It was better they returned to the castle soon.

☪︎

Their last kiss was shared just in the tunnel, moments before Taeil could waterbend the ice away from their path. Donghyuck took him by surprise and kissed his lips, causing Taeil to kiss him back with his eyes still open.

Their path back went by fast, Donghyuck smiling involuntarily every time his eyes would settle on Taeil for a moment more. They didn’t speak on the issue, only giggled and blushed. Donghyuck would sometimes break the silence with an anecdote that earned him either a suppressed chuckle or a glare from the prince.

The canoe entered the palace’s back-harbor, where Jungwoo waited for them. He helped Prince Moon out from the canoe and offered Donghyuck a hand as well, but he had already landed safely ashore.

Jungwoo and Taeil bid their goodbyes, walking towards the prince’s chambers. Before they went, Donghyuck held Taeil by the wrist.

“Stay,” he asked the impossible, bringing Taeil close to him.

“How bold of you to hold your prince back,” Taeil replied diplomatically but his eyes fell on Donghyuck’s lips while the firebender bit them.

“Isn’t that what you love about me?” he whispered teasingly, taking a step closer.

“Don’t assume I love anything about you, Lee Donghyuck,” Taeil said, but his smile contradicted him.

Donghyuck finally let him go to a wide eyed Jungwoo. He was left alone to tie the canoe.

Coming to his quarters, he didn’t tell Yerim about the kiss. Somehow it was still a dream that he touched Prince Moon’s lips with his own and had been kissed back. His heart warmed, reminiscing how breathless Taeil looked and how eager he was to touch Donghyuck’s body as well. Donghyuck was anxious about the possibilities of what was to happen in their next study session.

Donghyuck smiled as he was called for their afternoon session. He sat next to the prince at the ivory table, hoping to be received with the same enthusiasm, but instead Prince Moon merely passed him a book.

“Continue reading this one, Hyuckie,” he said without taking his eyes from the book he was reading.

Donghyuck tilted his head in confusion, but decided to try reading, even if his heart was speeding inside his chest. After almost an hour went by in complete silence, he spoke up.

“This book basically draws the same conclusion about the sun spirit as the books about the moon spirit,” he informed Taeil.

The prince raised one eyebrow in interest, “And those are?”

“That the sun can be killed if the carrier of the sun spirit is murdered on the same sun as of the day they were born,” he responded boredly. “I guess this means the almost yearly cycle.”

Taeil hummed, lost in his thoughts. He wouldn’t look at Donghyuck directly. Donghyuck had gone back to reading when the price questioned, “Does it say anything about getting rid of the sun spirit?”

Donghyuck shook his head. Taeil sighed and they returned studying. When their time was over, Hyuck eagerly waited for a goodbye kiss or an invitation to stay a little bit for them to chat. However, Taeil simply waved goodbye and Donghyuck was at the door.

The next few days followed the same pattern. Taeil was still kind and friendly, but their main goal was to study and anything else was rarely discussed. Sometimes Taeil allowed them to talk about Yerim, but whenever their giggles would get too loud, he’d become very self aware and ask to return to their studies.

Donghyuck felt like he was missing something, but was too afraid to ask. Taeil was slippery, so Donghyuck was concerned if he voiced any of his concerns, the next study session would simply consist of Taeil sending the books for him to read on his own.

During these times, Donghyuck was grateful for Yerim. Not only did she try to make Taeil talk to Donghyuck through their conversations together, but she was an ear to Donghyuck’s concerns.

Earlier Donghyuck had met up with Taeil, Prince Sicheng, and Yerim on accident, as he was about to visit Yerim’s friend to have some clothes mended. The airbender cheerfully informed him that the three were about to go penguin sledding. Donghyuck nodded halfheartedly, saying it would be very fun.

“Oh!” Yerim exclaimed, “Why don’t you come with us?”

Donghyuck awkwardly avoided everyone’s eyes, feeling very embarrassed. “I don’t know, I have to get these mended,” he said, raising the bag of clothes he was carrying.

“Oh, but please! It will be so fun!” Yerim insisted, having no effect whatsoever. She turned to Taeil with begging eyes. “Please tell him, Prince Moon, I’m sure he will listen to you.”

Taeil bit his bottom lip and looked at Yerim with pity. “I’m sure he has other things to do instead of coming with us,” he replied and it was as if he had bent ice directly into Donghyuck’s heart.

Donghyuck bowed to excuse himself but, instead of going to the village, returned to the castle and walked to his quarters. He knew it would only make his heart ache more, but Donghyuck sat on his balcony to watch the trio penguin sledding from afar.

There were only the princes luring the otter penguins to turn them into sleds and soon he heard his chamber’s door opening. Yerim sat next to him.

The two watched Taeiland Prince Sicheng penguin sledding down the hill together. Donghyuck’s heart burned seeing Taeil laughing joyously at their competition and how bad Prince Sicheng was at it.

“When do you think he will go away?” Donghyuck asked, eyes fixated on Taeil’s hand on Prince Sicheng’s shoulder.

“Prince Sicheng?” Yerim inquired. She continued speaking after Donghyuck nodded. “Right after Prince Moon’s birthday. They expect Prince Moon to accept the proposal then,” she informed him.

Donghyuck felt his mouth become dry. Taeil and Prince Sicheng were positioning their penguin sleds on top of the small hill again.

“He’s been avoiding me,” he commented bitterly.

“Nonsense, we see each other practically every day and you still study together. He just wanted some time for his future fiance.”

“He doesn’t let me get close,” Donghyuck murmured, just as Taeil won the race against Sicheng yet again. He jumped from his sled directly into the Earth Prince’s arms.  
  


☪︎

They had been studying in silence for hours. Whatever Donghyuck found that was slightly interesting, he made sure to take down notes to pass to the prince. He wouldn’t waste his time talking with someone who wouldn’t even look at him.

A noise disturbed the calm awkwardness that had settled between them and Prince Sicheng came into the quarters.

“Taeil,” he called him and, it wasn’t enough that he entered so casually, he also had to call Prince Moon by his given name. Donghyuck glared at him. At least Prince Sicheng looked guilty. “Oh, I’m sorry, I thought you’d be alone.”

“It’s okay, Chengie,” Taeil assured him with a sweet smile. “Donghyuck doesn’t mind. What is it?”

“It’s just… we promised we’d play Pai Sho,” he said shyly.

“Oh right,” Taeil said and he turned to Donghyuck for the first time that day. “Donghyuck, do you mind? I’m sure you can learn it if you see us playing.”

“I know how to play Pai Sho!” Donghyuck exclaimed, slightly outraged.

Taeil raised his eyebrows, not looking impressed in the slightest bit. The match was to be between Prince Sicheng and Donghyuck then.

“Are we to play traditional Pai Sho or the four elements Pai Sho?” Donghyuck inquired, while Prince Sicheng put the board he had brought on the table.

“I-I only know traditional Pai Sho,” Prince Sicheng said, looking a little insecure.

Donghyuck shrugged. “It’s okay, we can go with that.” Taeil glared at him and his mood increased. “What will we bet on the pot?”

Prince Sicheng appeared clueless. “Normally I only bet extra points on it…”

Donghyuck shook his head. “Don’t think so low… We can bet points and something to make it more fun…” He poked his cheeks, pretending to be considering his options. “Oh! I know! The winner of the pot gets a kiss from Prince Moon!”

Taeil looked simply scandalized but Prince Sicheng immediately clapped at that idea and the game could finally begin. Prince Sicheng took the first move. Donghyuck was practically a master at Pai Sho. He had never won a single game in his life but that was because the only Pai Sho partner he had in the entire Fire Nation was Jaemin.

He had taught Donghyuck the game after he returned from one of his missions in the Earth Kingdom. Donghyuck had quickly become a master in making harmonies with the pieces, but not as good as Jaemin who created patterns and strategies as if it were second nature. It was sometimes frustrating to lose every time they played, but Donghyuck almost won on a few occasions, only for Jaemin to raise an eyebrow and put down a piece that earned him three more points.

At that moment, Donghyuck was using every single strategy he had to win from Prince Sicheng. He put down red flower pieces on the red squares and connected them perfectly with the white flowers. Sometimes Taeil would zone out and forget to count a point for a harmony he created, but Donghyuck snapped his fingers and reminded him of it at which Taeil glared.

Donghyuck was carefully preparing the field with his tiles, watching with contained anger as Taeil whispered encouraging words to Prince Sicheng and blew him kisses and winks. When it finally came time, he lowered the tiles around the center point, completing the Central Harmony he had been planning all along.

Taeil gasped. Prince Sicheng’s eyes widened.

“Seems like I won the pot… and the game is over,” Donghyuck smirked confidently.

Taeil still made sure to count the points, not that it affected anything on the bet. Pai Sho’s bets were made based on who got the pot and Donghyuck did exactly that. Finally, all his years losing to Jaemin were useful for his first victory.

Donghyuck leaned closer to Taeil and tapped his cheek, requesting that the promise be kept. Taeil kissed his cheek quickly and jumped from his seat, going straight for Prince Sicheng.

Taeil caressed his hair and complimented Prince Sicheng’s strategy, saying that the Earth Prince had to teach that to Taeil one day. Sicheng didn’t seem to mind the fact he lost the game, a smile plastered on his face as he nodded eagerly that he would teach Taeil everything he’d like to know.

☪︎

“The prince requests your presence,” the servant informed him while bowing his head.

Normally, Donghyuck would nod and let himself be escorted to Taeil’s chambers but that wasn’t a normal day.

“Well, you can tell the prince to freeze himself!” he yelled enraged.

“I-I will inform him,” the servant said. He was back thirty minutes later. “The prince reminds you that you made a deal and if you wish to stop talking to him, he won’t care, but you should keep your word or else he won’t keep his.”

“Fuck that little red headed brat,” Donghyuck cursed angrily, but followed the servant unwillingly.

Donghyuck entered the garden with loud steps. Every move he made was an act of rebellion. He pushed the chair violently and opened the big book he was reading the same way. Taeil didn’t raise his eyes from the scroll he was reading. They studied in silence for the next few hours.

When it was over, Taeil signaled for a servant to accompany Donghyuck out.

“Is this how you’re going to treat me from now on, your Highness?” Donghyuck fought the lump in his throat to ask.

“You were the one who didn’t want to come today,” Taeil remarked,unfazed.

“Well, I came. What your Highness wishes, he shall get,” Donghyuck retorted with a mocking bow.

Prince Moon rose from his seat and come face to face with Donghyuck in an instant.

“Do _not_ ” he said threateningly, “test my patience, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck was taken aback by his proximity but didn’t retreat. “Do not play with me as if I’m one of your servants,” he shot back. Taeil merely watched him. “Seems like no matter how fire-red your hair is, you still are an ice prince,” he murmured, going away without the need of a servant.

Donghyuck arrived at his chambers breathless. He felt alone and he wanted this mission to be over. He started scratching his chest and felt the necklace. Remembering his father’s advice to burn the necklace if he needed help, he pulled the coal necklace and threw it to the fire, expecting to be able to communicate with either his father or brother. Nothing happened and his necklace only fueled the fire further. In that ice palace, he was truly alone.

  
☪︎

Jungwoo was throwing an intimate ball and he made sure to invite those he held most dear to his heart. Donghyuck found it odd that someone as quiet as Jungwoo had any fun in social gatherings, but he was starting to think he always had some political reason behind it.

Donghyuck went alone, since Yerim had decided to take the seamstress as her date. Donghyuck considered it scandalous and reminded the airbender they would soon be back in the Fire Nation to which Yerim cried and locked herself in the bathroom. In the end, Donghyuck apologized and said Yerim could bring Joohyun, as long as she kept in mind that their stay would be shortlived. Yerim mumbled something about if Donghyuck knew his relationship with Taeil was fleeting too, but he chose to ignore it.

Jungwoo looked simply dazzling, allowing himself to shine in the green robes of his nation that matched one of his eyes. He circled the room smiling and making small talk, so everyone would be comfortable.

He had just been talking to Donghyuck when the doors opened once again to show Prince Moon, who had brought Prince Sicheng as his date. Prince Moon wore dark blue robes, adorned with silver glitter. It was as if looking at the night sky. He came down the stairs slowly and everyone bowed in respect.

Prince Moon came in between Jungwoo and Donghyuck, speaking to Jungwoo only while Prince Sicheng politely greeted the two. Donghyuck stared at his own feet. The couple went away to talk to the other guests at that small ball.

Jungwoo opened his mouth to speak to Donghyuck but was interrupted by Donghyuck. “Will you dance with me tonight?”

Jungwoo raised one eyebrow. “What is it that you want from me?”

“Your never ending attention,” Donghyuck replied with a charming smile.

Jungwoo smirked. “I’m too smart to fall for your schemes, Lee Donghyuck,” he murmured in secrecy. Donghyuck felt his smile dropping before Jungwoo added, “But… only because I see it as being beneficial for me, I’ll allow it.”

And so they danced, in the Earth Kingdom fashion, with Donghyuck’s hand on Jungwoo’s waist guiding him through the room. They danced for what was almost an hour, stealing everyone’s attention from the Blood Moon.

Jungwoo was a really good dance partner and he allowed Donghyuck to lead him easily, twirling and molding to Donghyuck’s hands with much flexibility. His feet were quick and they never stumbled on one another. Donghyuck didn’t even have the time to check if Prince Moon’s eyes were on them, the dance had too many steps for him to turn his head. In fact, Donghyuck was highly enjoying himself on the dancefloor but they had to stop because Jungwoo had new guests to greet and Donghyuck felt thirsty.

He had barely picked up a glass of water when he felt a warm breath on his ear. “Come with me, now,” Prince Moon commanded before walking towards the ballroom’s exit.

Donghyuck waited a few moments before following him. Prince Moon continued walking until they were at a porch, away from the ballroom’s eyes and ears.

“What is it you want with me, Frozen Moon?” Donghyuck asked with a smirk. “Or are you simply jealous?” he teased while approaching Prince Moon.

“Insolent boy—“

The prince was enraged, but he was quickly cut by a cocky Donghyuck. “I’m not a boy and you know that very well…”

He winked, making sure the prince understood what he was referencing to. Prince Moon ignored him.

“Don’t interrupt your prince when he speaks to you!”

“Thought you didn’t want to be prince!” Donghyuck argued back, becoming as infuriated as the prince was. “Or you just want to use this privilege with me when it feels necessary,” he said bitterly.

“To you I’m always a prince, remember that,” Prince Moon spoke solemnly and composed.

Poker faced Moon Taeil got under Donghyuck’s nerves more than irritated Moon Taeil. He’d rather the prince slap him in the face than to give him a cold shoulder and was eager to make Prince Moon give a reaction. “Were you a prince when you melted to my kiss?”

There was no change except Prince Moon’s eyes becoming slightly wider. “No, but that shall not happen again because I am prince before anything else—“

Donghyuck didn’t have any patience to hear a recorded speech and interrupted him, “You don’t want to be prince—“

“It doesn’t matter what I want!” Prince Moon yelled, losing his composure.

“To me, it does!” Donghyuck yelled back. He felt a small victory knowing that he had unleashed the true Taeil, the one who would give him an honest answer to his question. “I want, _need_ , to know what Taeil wants,” he urged.

Prince Moon eyed Donghyuck carefully. He took a breath before speaking clearly. “I want you to leave me alone, Donghyuck, and to stop playing childish games with me,” he said and the only emotion Donghyuck could recognize was utter rejection. “Just leave me alone,” he emphasized before turning around and returning to the party. In the end, Prince Moon was the one who left Donghyuck alone.

☪︎

Donghyuck had lost his ability to see bright colors. His surroundings looked pale and no matter how much he tried to recall how crystal blue the palace was, it had turned grey in his memory. He had also acquired a distaste for food, only feeling its texture on his tongue and finding it hard to swallow with his dry throat. Most of all, he felt as if a part of himself had flown from his body. That side of him consisted of someone snarky, quick witted, and energetic. What was left was just a shadow casted by the fire.

Yerim was worried. She’d bite her nails and try to approach Donghyuck, but didn’t find many emotions in her friend or any response she could work with. Donghyuck saw that she tried but didn’t have enough strength to pretend he was okay. Instead he thought it was better to avoid his friend completely instead of receiving her pity.

“Hyuckie…” she murmured softly, worry clear in her voice.

Donghyuck hadn’t left his bed the entire day, afraid he would meet Prince Moon. It was nonsensical, the prince barely left his winter garden, but Donghyuck didn’t want to live in constant fear of coincidences happening.

“I… I’m going to message Jaemin that this mission has failed,” he said with his voice hoarse due to lack of use. “Excuse me Yerim.”

Donghyuck left his chambers for the first time in a while. He needed to buy paper for the letter he would write. Maybe this time Jaemin would write him back, he hadn’t received a word from the Master of Whispers in almost a month.

Running down the stairs, he almost missed Jungwoo completely. If the councilman hadn’t stopped to greet him, Donghyuck wouldn’t have noticed he was there. An awkward silence installed itself between the two, but Hyuck didn’t have any strength to care or speak. He stared at Jungwoo with a blank expression.

“You know…” Jungwoo said with a secretive half smile on his lips. “Taeil was quite infuriated at me for our little act. He even ordered me to stay away from you.”

Donghyuck smiled halfheartedly while nodding. Deep down he knew it was all a part of Prince Moon’s power play to exercise his control over whoever he wished.

Jungwoo frowned at the response. “Your presence is missed by the prince,” he added mischievously.

Donghyuck agreed by nodding his head again. Another awkward silence. He started walking, leaving Jungwoo behind.

“Donghyuck,” the councilman called him and caused him to stop. “You cannot expect Taeil to be the one sacrificing everything for the unknown. You’re the reckless one, keep your role,” he advised.

Donghyuck turned around with a tired sigh leaving his lips, “I am not gonna simply bend for him and humiliate myself again, Jungwoo.”

“You should,” Jungwoo asserted emphatically. “Whatever you lose from this isn’t nearly as much as what Taeil will face if anything happens to come out,” he said as he walked down the steps to meet Donghyuck. “He will face the world for what he loves, that’s something I have no doubts about. He’s done more than enough for me. But he has to be sure that what he is putting everything at risk for is worth it.”

Donghyuck heard the words, but they floated in his brain. His mind was cloudy so he just nodded again, this time with a bit more intensity so Jungwoo wouldn't hold him back any longer.

The councilman seemed satisfied. “You only have to risk yourself first, Haechan,” he concluded, walking up the stairs and leaving Donghyuck with his thoughts. That name he had certainly heard.

☪︎

Donghyuck sat at the table, ready to write the simple codes Jaemin had told him to use if the mission had been deemed impossible. He put down a glass of water next to him and picked up his pen. Yet, whenever the ink met the paper, he pulled back his hand, finding it impossible to write.

Somehow Jungwoo’s words earlier that day were still floating inside his brain, coming to focus one at a time. Prince Moon had said he missed Donghyuck. Perhaps that was a lie, but what would be the purpose of Jungwoo lying to him?

Donghyuck never quite understood the councilman and his inner motives. At first Jungwoo had been quite peaceful and a partner for when he was lonely, then he became hostile when the study sessions with Prince Moon started. Finally, it seemed almost as if he was fond of Donghyuck and even encouraged his relationship with the prince. It confused Donghyuck.

What messed with his mind even more was knowing that Prince Moon apparently missed him and felt jealous enough to forbid Jungwoo from interacting with Donghyuck. Perhaps it wasn’t jealousy and only anger… Donghyuck would like it to be jealousy but found it hard to believe.

In the end, Prince Moon missed him. Maybe it was only as his mouthy study partner, who would translate the poems written in the scrolls or just as his friend who he would canoe with and enjoy dancing along with. Still, no matter which way Prince Moon missed Donghyuck, he was still missed.

Jungwoo’s last words to him repeated in his mind. _You only have to risk yourself first_.

“Let me in!” Donghyuck found himself yelling at the door that connected the winter garden to Prince Moon’s chambers. He had come from the secret passageway to the garden to find it was locked and Donghyuck banged on it insistently with a strength he hadn’t felt in many days.

Finally, after a few minutes of banging and yelling, the door slid open and Donghyuck almost slapped Prince Moon’s face, but his reflexes kicked in on time.

“How did you get here?!” Prince Moon asked exasperatedly, while tying his dressing gown. “What do you want, Donghyuck?!”

“You,” Donghyuck answered immediately, taking a step closer to enter Prince Moon’s quarters. The prince instinctively stepped back. “We talked about what you wanted but I didn’t tell you what _I_ wanted. And I want you,” he spoke with sincerity, eyes fixed on Prince Moon’s eyes.

“I’m not something you should want,” Prince Moon responded but he couldn’t keep his head raised while speaking.

Donghyuck approached him. This time the prince didn’t pull back. “I know that, but I want you nonetheless and I’ll do anything it takes. I’ll come to your garden every day and confess my love for you, we could run away from this castle, or I could even be your concubine if you wish,” he kneeled on the floor, taking Prince Moon’s hand and kissing it. “All I need is you,” he whispered.

Prince Moon kneeled to the floor so they were eye to eye again. “You shouldn’t want a prince, especially not the Blood Moon,” he said, but his voice was kind even if apprehensive.

“You aren’t a prince,” Donghyuck refuted, using his free hand to caress Prince Moon’s chin. “You’re Taeil… my Taeil and I’d risk everything I have for you.”

Taeil watched him as his breathing became rapid. His eyes dropped to Donghyuck’s lips, who bit his bottom lip.

“Fuck, Hyuckie,” he cursed, body relaxing towards Donghyuck. “You make me weak,” he confessed, his voice failing.

“Can I kiss you?” Donghyuck asked in a faint whisper. Taeil nodded bewildered.

Their lips touched again, starting gently. Taeil’s lips were cold but still smooth, even if chopped on its surface. He tasted of mint and fresh water. Donghyuck was starting to think Taeil would always taste like fresh water. Taeil held Donghyuck by his locks with one hand while the other circled around his back. Donghyuck brought Taeil’s body closer to him and in a matter of seconds Taeil was sitting on his lap, squirming next to his crotch. Donghyuck smiled into the kiss, it was even better than the first and he wasn’t shy about lowering his hand to Taeil’s ass.

Suddenly, Taeil halted the kiss and looked at Donghyuck, breathing unstable. Donghyuck panicked. The last time Taeil looked at him like that it was seconds before he said they should return to a life that didn’t involve kissing each other. He tried stealing another kiss from Taeil, but was blocked by his hand.

Taeil stood up from his lap. Donghyuck felt defeat washing over him. He’d risked himself and yet…

Taeil offered him a hand to get up. Donghyuck took it right away. The prince led him to his bed.

☪︎

Taeil circled patterns on Donghyuck’s chest, his head resting on it as Donghyuck played with his hair. They were enjoying the comfortable silence between them under the sheets. Donghyuck sometimes kissed Taeil’s forehead only because he could and the electrifying feeling it gave him didn’t go away. They found a comfortable warmth in each other’s bodies and yet neither of them slept.

“I’m a fool,” Taeil announced with a sigh after a long time spent only breathing and trailing his fingers on Hyuck’s chest.

Donghyuck chuckled at the sudden drama. “Why?”

“Of all the people I could have fallen for, it had to be a firebender,” he mumbled, nails pressing harder against Donghyuck’s chest, but not enough to leave a mark or hurt.

“I thought the Water Tribe was understanding of firebenders…”

“Not all of them, especially since the war,” Taeil said, sadness very apparent in his voice.

“I can be your secret, I don’t mind,” Donghyuck replied, making Taeil raise his head and look at him. “I just want to be with you,” he said bluntly, but it came naturally out of his lips.

Taeil kissed him, raising his hand near Hyuck’s neck. He pulled back. “You don’t have that black-stone necklace anymore,” he commented with a frown.

Taeil had never mentioned that necklace before yet he noticed. Donghyuck felt his cheeks warming.

“Yeah, accidentally lost it to ashes,” he replied with a shrug.

“You can have my necklace,” Taeil said with a smile that raised his apple cheeks.

“Illie—“ Donghyuck started speaking wearily, but Taeil interrupted him.

“My mother gave me,” he said, taking the moon shaped necklace. “I’d like you to have it, as a promise from me to you,” Taeil spoke with such seriousness and devotion that Hyuck didn't have it in his heart to deny him that wish.

“What are you promising?” he asked while putting on the necklace.

“We’ll be together,” he said and came closer to Donghyuck again, his hand on his chest. “And that someday, no matter how long it takes, we will travel the world together.”

The promise was sealed with a kiss.

“I have nothing to give you,” Donghyuck excused himself, feeling slightly guilty.

“You can give me kisses,” Taeil giggled happily.

Before Taeil could kiss him, Donghyuck’s eyes became wide. “Oh. I thought of something,” he said, before jumping out of bed and searching for his clothes on the floor. In the inside pocket of his jacket there was a notebook and he opened it when he laid on bed again. “Here, I have this drawing of the Water Tribe… It’s what made me interested in coming here in the first place.”

Taeil gaped at the drawing in astonishment. “W-where did you get this drawing?” he managed to ask, voice weak.

“The Forbidden Library, I snuck into it,” Donghyuck confided with a proud smile. Taeil still looked at the old paper on his hand. “Why?”

“That’s… Ahra’s drawing, I would recognize her style anywhere,” Taeil said and there were tears in his eyes. “This is the best gift you could have ever given me, Hyuckie,” he whispered, carefully placing the drawing on his nightstand before he threw himself in Donghyuck’s arms.

“It’s a promise that I will always be by your side,” he whispered in his ear as Taeil snuggled closer to him. The rest of their night was spent with each other’s body warmth providing them a sound sleep.

☪︎


	3. Chapter 3

Taeil slept peacefully in his bed. Donghyuck doubted there was anything that could wake him up at that moment. His lover had his left cheek squished against the pillow and he was curled up with his covers. Donghyuck had his hands on Taeil’s waist. He had woken several times during the night and each time he was scared by the new environment. It only took one look at Taeil snoring softly and his heart was at ease so he could doze off again.

Donghyuck finally woke up for good with a sting in his chest. The sun was rising and with it came the realization the previous night with Taeil hadn’t been an illusion the moon convinced him of. Taeil was there, nuzzling against Hyuck’s chest and warming the bed.

There were some marks on his body, confirming what had happened the night before and Donghyuck observed them with a smug sense of pride. He then wondered if Taeil would be able to cover them or if he would be the victim of the queen's bloodbending. Oh god… being with Taeil definitely wouldn’t be easy, but it was worth it. He kissed his forehead and Taeil groaned, though still asleep.

A knock came through the door. Donghyuck quickly jumped out of bed and gathered his clothes. He was just running through the winter garden when he saw Taeil’s servants entering his chambers to wake him up. Donghyuck was glad he had kept the hidden door slightly open and rushed through it. He breathed deeply and put on his clothes slowly. He tucked the moon necklace inside his shirt, a secret that should be held close to his heart.

He left the back of the statue carefully. That wasn’t a very guarded hallway, but one could never be sure in that palace. Donghyuck walked casually, greeting the guards politely as he went past them. A smile curled his lips involuntarily. Memories of the night before flashed through his mind. How he had kissed Taeil and pressed him against the bed, how he had marked his neck and chest and how he made the prince moan even while muffling his mouth with his own.

The tender moments stuck with him the most. Gently combing through Taeil’s red hair while looking at him, biting his bottom lip, whispering love confessions. The warmth inside Donghyuck’s chest wasn’t comparable to any fire, volcano, or the sun itself. It was something more, warmer and yet more delicate. Donghyuck was floating through the palace and finally reached his bedroom, where a figure in a dark cape was looking through his personal belongings.

Donghyuck prepared himself to fight that stranger without using his bending when the man turned around. Black hair, black eyes, and a smileless face. Jaemin dropped the papers he was reading immediately and walked towards Donghyuck.

“I’ve been looking through the entire palace for you,“ he said, looking desperate and worried. Those weren’t common emotions for the Master of Whispers.

“Jaemin? How did you get in?” Donghyuck questioned while frowning.

“It’s not the time for dumb questions, Prince,” Jaemin quickly cut him off. He looked eager to get something done. “You inquired about Ahra.”

“Wha- Well, yeah I did.”

Donghyuck couldn’t possibly understand what there was about Ahra that couldn’t be told through a letter, but he thought better to listen than oppose Jaemin.

“What I’m about to tell you wasn’t to be disclosed so soon but I have no other choice…” Jaemin said with regret in his voice. He lost focus for a moment. Donghyuck had never seen his friend quite like this.

“What is it, Jaemin?” he asked, touching the Master of Whispers’ shoulder. “Tell me,” he asked while locking eyes with him.

Jaemin nodded and straightened his back. “Ahra is your birthmother,” he said clearly. Not giving Donghyuck time to understand what he was being told, Jaemin continued, “She is dead now, killed right after you stopped needing milk, so you wouldn’t feel the sun spirit transitioning to your body.”

Donghyuck couldn’t properly speak. Many questions popped in his mind and he wasn’t sure if he could formulate any of them. “Y-you’re saying…”

Jaemin nodded. “Haechan, you’re the carrier of the sun spirit.”

His words reverberated inside Donghyuck’s mind. Sun spirit. Things that hadn't made sense started to become clear.

“Why are you only telling me this now?” he asked while panting.

“Your brother, he is coming,” Jaemin said with urgency.

Donghyuck frowned. “Coming where?”

“He is going to invade the castle. He plans on taking the royal family hostage.” Donghyuck couldn’t understand why Jaemin was only telling about those plans now. “You can’t let that happen, you have to protect your moon,” Jaemin told him, almost begging.

Donghyuck had never seen his friend as overpowered by his lack of bending. Jaemin had always used his other strengths to avoid physical conflict and, in fact, as he rose to be Master of Whispers, the ones who knew of his position envied him and his powers. Yet, there Jaemin was, desperately asking for Donghyuck to defend the prince of his rival nation. His moon.

The noise of armor clashing startled the two and suddenly the door of Donghyuck’s quarters was melted by fire. They watched it dissolve as Fire Nation soldiers wearing Water Tribe uniforms won against the palace’s guards.

“I’ve come too late,” Jaemin said to himself in a weak whisper while accepting his defeat. “They are already here.”

☪︎

Before running towards the place he had just left, Taeil asked Jaemin to find Yerim and fend for her. Not many Fire Nation soldiers knew of the airbender’s existence and they could take her for a Water Tribe citizen and kill her without a second thought if she put up any resistance.

Donghyuck ran out of his door. He had decided to not go through his hidden path. It was longer and the hallway would make his secret passageway visible for the fighting guards. However, making way through the normal corridors also meant being mistaken by a Water Tribe citizen. Donghyuck was constantly challenged to fight. It’d only take some quick bending to make them leave him, but it sometimes only occurred after the guards had engaged him in a fight already.

The palace had many levels and corridors. It had never been any trouble for Donghyuck to navigate through it, he rather enjoyed having something to do, but at that moment his heart beat fast and his mind felt fuzzy.

He was running towards his moon, but couldn’t quite understand what it meant. Sun spirit and moon spirit were destined to have a bond, it was fate. Donghyuck was following through with everything he had read. For the moon to shine, the sun has to rise again.

It didn’t sit quite well with him that he was a figure of fate and none of it had been his own decision. Yet, he had read the books and they spoke of spirit mates, the sort of bond that turned fire blue and made each other stronger.

Donghyuck reached Taeil’s doors and was relieved to find them unmelted. However, when he opened them, he found the prince’s personal guard fighting off firebenders while Taeil himself was fiercely defending himself from every single one of Yuta's attacks. Taeil must have perceived something, maybe a signal coming from the sun spirit and he instantly looked at Donghyuck, relief crossing his eyes. It happened only moments before Yuta struck him with powerful lightning. Taeil was overcome, falling on his knees. Now his eyes expressed fear.

One of the guards tried attacking Donghyuck and Taeil bended water to protect him.

“Hyuck, watch out!” He screamed, but Yuta fought his bending with fire and came close to Taeil, pinning his hands high against a tree.

Donghyuck quickly defended himself from the firebender by controlling his fire. The soldier was ready to attack again but Yuta’s authoritarian voice stopped him.

“What are you doing to my brother?” He looked at the guard with disgust in his amber eyes, while still holding Taeil’s hands to keep him from bending. Taeil’s guards tried reaching for him and set him free but all of them were overpowered by the firebenders.

“Prince Moon is begging for your help, Haechannie… Won’t you help him?” Yuta asked with a mocking smile curling his lips before he pouted. Donghyuck was paralyzed. Taeil was still looking at him with hopeful eyes, asking for help and giving him strength. The moon was begging for the sun. Donghyuck broke eye contact and turned his face to the snowy ground. Yuta laughed despicably loud. “You truly made him believe in you for him to be looking at you like this… Pathetic,” he muttered about Taeil, motioning for the firebenders to immobilize him.

Donghyuck didn’t dare look at Taeil.

“Did you miss me, brother?!” Yuta asked cheerfully while wrapping his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“I missed many things from home,” he said quietly.

With his hands bound, Taeil was taken prisoner. While exiting the door, the Water Prince took one last look at Donghyuck and found his eyes. Hyuck saw nothing there. It was as if Taeil’s soul had left his body and there was only sorrow and regret. Betrayal must taste more bitter than any alcohol there was. He averted his eyes, trying to suppress any feeling that might come from that interaction and Taeil was taken.

While being guided by Yuta, he left the quarters and reminded himself of who he was. He was bastard Prince Haechan, the current carrier of the sun spirit, but he wouldn’t let that chain his future.

☪︎

“Look at how you sit! You even behave like them,” Yuta exclaimed while Donghyuck sat at the small table in the queen’s quarters. The queen, who was on a hunt when the invasion happened, had taken off with her guards to the Earth Kingdom, probably to ask for international help. Yuta didn’t seem to mind, more than pleased with her room. “Must have been a very intense immersion,” he concluded with a raised eyebrow while he poured some wine in his brother's glass.

“Indeed,” Donghyuck agreed, taking a small sip of the wine. It tasted sweet even when it wasn’t supposed to.

“Has your desire to explore new land been fulfilled?” Yuta questioned with a suggestive smile.

Donghyuck sighed. “More than fulfilled. At this moment I only dream of the warmth of our nation,” he confessed.

The Water Tribe palace seemed to have grown colder the more time he spent in it. Donghyuck felt himself trapped in this land and the prospect of taking off with his brother soon was the only reason he remained calm.

“We will be back soon,” Yuta assured him, drinking a big gulp from his wine.

Donghyuck tilted his head, question on the tip of his tongue. He was hesitant about speaking it. “Brother… why did you come?”

“You threw the necklace in a fire,” Yuta explained simply. At the mention of necklace, Donghyuck felt the moon pendant under his shirt immediately burn and was startled. Yuta took that expression as confusion and continued his explanation. “When that happened, my necklace warmed. They are connected,” he said, taking off a coal necklace from under his shirt. “We took some time, but we had to figure out a plan to invade the palace and take the prince hostage for negotiations.”

Donghyuck was quiet after that. He had been stupid throwing his necklace into the fire. Of course it was a call for physical help, if a firebender was endangered all it’d take was a small burst of fire from his hand and help would come his way. Still, his mistake had led Donghyuck to finding the truth about himself. He was back to the right path, one made from his choices and his mistakes. He should be grateful he threw his necklace in the fire.

“Jaemin tried stopping us, he said you were fine and had thrown it in the fire accidentally. He thought his spies knew best. Apparently he was right, but we had to try. You’re still the Fire Nation’s prince after all,” Yuta said, messing with Donghyuck's silver locks. A proud, satisfied smile curled his lips. “And now we have the Water Tribe’s crowned prince in our hands.”

☪︎

When he returned to his new chambers, Yerim was waiting for him. Her hair had been cut short. Jaemin had told him that fire had caught its bottom and it was best to cut it short. What a pity. Haechan would miss his friend’s long hair.

“Hyuck—“ she called for him anxiously, but was interrupted.

“Refer to me as Haechan again, Yerim,” he corrected her while taking off his coat and placing it on his chair. Even if he didn’t feel comfortable in the name anymore, he must keep his royal name. It was the name he was born with and he’d die with it.

Yerim nodded, hands fidgeting. She looked distressed. “H-Haechan… where is Prince Moon?”

Donghyuck sat down in the chair, crossing his legs and staring at his friend. He had wanted to take that name from his thoughts the entire day, but his friend made him think of him again. “He is a Fire Nation prisoner,” he informed her casually.

Yerim’s eyes widened. “Why?”

“His tribe committed war crimes against the Fire Nation,” he stated more sternly this time. He understood Yerim had immersed herself more deeply into the Water Tribe culture, but it was starting to annoy him. If he had to forget Taeil, his warm touch and the sound of his muffled voice against his own lips, Yerim should forget of any bond she might have had with that place, too.

“We know that’s not true—“

“Have their myths of oppression weakened your mind, Yerim?” he asked while squinting his eyes and analysing his friend carefully.

She looked embarrassed and avoided meeting his gaze. “No, no…” Yerim quickly said while shaking her head. “I just…” she stammered for a second, stopping herself before taking a deep breath and speaking again. “I thought you truly loved the prince.”

Donghyuck didn’t let Yerim’s words poison him. He couldn’t allow himself to be weak hearted. “We were both mistaken.”

She tilted her head, looking curious. “What changed?”

“My love for my nation pumps through my veins, while my love for Taeil was an illusion.”

He was barely done speaking when Yerim interjected, “It didn’t seem so—“

“Don't speak of what you don’t know,” he cut her off, losing any patience he had left. He knew the invasion had happened the day before and much was changing, but Yerim behaved like a child. She had to understand the Fire Nation gave her everything she had and start being more grateful. Donghyuck adjusted his shirt. “I will get ready to have dinner with my brother, you’re free to look for Jaemin,” he said, turning his head to the mirror. He saw Yerim leave through it, not bothering to say goodbye.

☪︎

Donghyuck had dressed to impress. He wore the darkest clothes he could find in his Water Tribe closet and made sure to avoid using any sort of fur or blue cloth. Even if there would only be his brother in the room for their dinner, he didn’t want him to think he had become part of that weak tribe. He used black to line in his eyes and lots of powder to whiten his skin. If he could, he’d dye his hair black.

Once, as a child, tired of people looking at him because of his skin and hair, Haechan had picked black and white paint. He colored his hair black and his face white. When Yuta found him, he desperately threw his brother in the lake that surrounded the castle, scared the paint’s toxins could blind him or make his hair fall out. Fortunately, none of that happened but Donghyuck had been very sad he couldn’t look as pretty as his brother.

It was his fate, to never look as gorgeous as Yuta, and he had that in mind while entering the small dining room. Yuta was wearing pitch black clothes he had brought from the Fire Nation, the only ounce of color coming from his amber bracelet that matched his eyes. The crowned prince greeted his brother with a smile.

“Ah, Haechan-ah. You got here just in time for them to bring the special guest,” he said as the door opposite from where Haechan had come in opened, showing Taeil in chains.

Taeil was dressed beautifully in black. Donghyuck had never seen him wearing any color other than blue or white except for the night they went to the firebender refugee village, but that night, along with his other nights with Taeil, should be forgotten no matter how hard it was. He was also wearing makeup in the Fire Nation fashion, powder making him look pale and lips red from tint. His eyes were lined pitch black but they didn’t look up.

Donghyuck was brought back to reality by Yuta’s comment. “He truly is the Water Tribe’s ruby… A Blood Moon,” he said, completely captivated. “Eat,” he commanded Taeil.

Taeil didn’t move. Donghyuck didn’t feel like eating either.

“Should I remind you that I have your loyal councilman Kim Jungwoo in my cells?” Yuta asked calmly. “What if I tell you he will receive the same amount of food that you eat?”

Taeil immediately picked up the spoon and ate his soup in a few short minutes. Yuta stopped paying attention to him and conversed with Donghyuck for a few moments. Donghyuck wasn’t in a good state to be responsive, trying to be alert so his eyes wouldn’t accidentally dart to the hungry prince, but he heard Yuta well. His brother excitedly shared the development of Mina’s pregnancy as well as the nation’s latest weddings and gossip. He nodded and asked occasional questions, while still trying to avoid looking at Taeil.

Just as dinner was taken and dessert was being prepared, Yuta turned to face Taeil once again. “Did my brother behave while in the Water Tribe? He can be quite mouthy…”

Taeil raised his head but didn’t speak a word. Yuta chose not to insist, humor unaltered as he looked at his brother.

“How about you, brother? Did you have a taste of the Blood Moon?”

The silver fork made a sound as Taeil rested it on the table to look at Donghyuck intensely.

He turned his head to stare at his brother rather than look back at Taeil, but Yuta’s eyebrow was raised and he insisted on the matter, “Your job was to lure him, didn’t you do it correctly?”

Donghyuck nodded dutifully and the answer left his lips normally even if his throat clenched, “I did.”

Yuta’s eyes shone and he leaned closer to Donghyuck to ask eagerly, “What does he taste like?”

_Warm fresh water and mint._

“He’s as cold in bed as a ruby,” he answered with a smirk.

Yuta laughed loudly, making Donghyuck momentaneously proud of his answer until he felt a splash of liquid hit him between under his eye and just next to his nose. His hand instantly went for it. Taeil had spat on him.

Yuta rose from his chair in absolute anger, hands ready for bending while Taeil looked back at him just as ferociously, without an ounce of regret. When Donghyuck first met Taeil, behind the palace walls and with a crown above his red hair, it was hard for Donghyuck to see the prince rebelling, having only heard the stories of him being a runaway and watching his silent opposition towards being heir. However, he didn’t wish to see Taeil revolt again, especially not against Yuta, so he quickly cleaned the spit on his face and ran towards the two.

“What have you done to my brother—“ Yuta began to yell, but Donghyuck stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“It’s okay, Yuta,” he assured him with a stern expression. Yuta backed down and Donghyuck turned to Taeil, who, even though was chained and wearing Fire Nation clothes, expressed Water Tribe pride.

Donghyuck leaned over the table, bending his blue fire. “Eat,” he commanded threateningly.

Just as it seemed Taeil wouldn’t eat, Donghyuck brought the necklace he had on his chest towards the blue fire. Taeil’s eyes widened at the sight of the moon pendant coming closer to being destroyed. Donghyuck signaled for the fork with his chin and Taeil took another bite.

He hid the necklace under his shirt before turning to his brother, who looked pleased at the sight of a docile Prince Moon. Donghyuck’s mind was still hazy over the fact he hadn’t considered taking the necklace away before and so naturally used Taeil’s most precious possession right next to his heart.

☪︎  
  


When Taeil was taken, Donghyuck sighed. It was as if air had returned to his lungs. Yuta didn’t seem as affected by his presence.

“You dealt with him well, Haechan,” he complimented his brother.

Back in the Fire Nation, compliments from Yuta had been all Donghyuck had strived for. Some sort of acknowledgement of his abilities would cheer him up for days as he would grin smugly while walking around the palace. It was rare, almost as rare as a compliment from Father, and Donghyuck felt like he had grown closer to his brother.

In the Water Tribe, however, everything was upside down and it seemed as if Yuta’s compliments were all Donghyuck had for himself. Yerim, Jaemin, they had become different beings to him. Yuta, too, had become a stranger, even with so many compliments addressed to his younger brother.

“He’s just a spoiled prince. Can’t deal with losing power…” Donghyuck muttered while rolling his eyes. Taeil had always said Donghyuck was the insolent one but it seemed he couldn’t deal with being put in his place either.

“Glad we won’t have to deal with him for long,” Yuta said with a smile.

Donghyck nodded, but then tilted his head, confused. “Why?”

“There’s another reason for us coming here…” Yuta confided in a whisper so the servants wouldn’t hear. “The prince has his red hair for the moon he was born under, the full blood moon… Which will happen again on his birthday in a few days. We shall kill him that night.”  
  


☪︎

Donghyuck walked around his room in circles. He had finished all his tasks, overseeing the soldiers, checking the palace’s secret passageways to see if anyone was hidden, making sure the prisoners were fed. He should have been tired but his heart beat fast in his chest and he felt tense. Not even the bed could contain him and that was why he was marching loudly across his room. All his thoughts inevitably ended on Moon Taeil and his coming future.

Donghyuck supposed that once he realized his feelings for Taeil were dictated by the sun spirit and not himself, it would simply go away. He had hoped to detach himself from any fond memory or yearning he might have for the Water Prince, but he still found himself doubting and hurting. It’d take some time till he could separate himself from the sun spirit completely.

Suddenly, Donghyuck grew weary of being in his room and stormed inside Jaemin’s quarters. The Master of Whispers had letters on his desk and didn’t raise his eyes from them after Donghyuck's loud entrance.

“Jaemin,” he called in a commanding tone. “Tell me more of Ahra.”

He wouldn’t call her mother. He had no mother. Donghyuck had never wasted much of his time creating an imaginary mother to fulfil childish needs. From what he could tell, his mother had been a whore, a nobody King Nakamoto had impregnated and should leave for the night. The King, however, was good-hearted enough to care for the offspring and welcome into his home, even as a bastard.

Jaemin looked at him with curiosity and tilted his head while measuring his words. “There’s not much to say. Her great grandfather was a firebender who drew maps and went to the Water Tribe, where he found his wife and married her. Decades later Ahra and the former queen became childhood friends.”

Donghyuck bit his lip; Jaemin’s story wasn’t exactly what he was looking for.

“This man didn’t have the sun spirit when he came to the Water Tribe?” he said with uncertainty, looking at Jaemin for confirmation.

“No, he did not,” Jaemin agreed and continued explaining. “The sun spirit was recalled to a human body when the Nakamoto comet crossed the sky. The Fire Nation understood it’d choose someone randomly, but it didn’t matter. Your father was ready to make this person a lord to keep them chained to the nation forever.”

Finally, the puzzle started making sense in his head and his eyes shone with enlightenment. “Instead… it was called by the moon spirit…”

Jaemin didn’t need to confirm it this time. Donghyuck knew it to be true.

“If you knew this much, why didn’t you tell me?”

Jaemin sighed, pressing his fingers against his temples. “We hoped your relationship with Prince Moon would become stronger…”

“ _We_? Who’s we?” Donghyuck frowned.

“White Lotus,” Jaemin said and Donghyuck felt his heart stop.

He had only heard about the anti-war organization once when the king had sent Jaemin to infiltrate its core in the Earth Kingdom. It was his first mission and he had still been learning how to be a spy and was far from being a Master of Whispers, but the king had deemed him with enough ability to fool them. Besides, his young age would probably help when gaining the trust of a very secret organization.

It was a covert mission of almost an entire year and Donghyuck had been glad he had Yerim to keep him company or else he would have been bored. When Jaemin returned, taller, his smile taken from him and with a slight Earth Kingdom accent, he didn’t want to waste his time talking about the mission with Donghyuck. Instead, he wanted to teach him a game he had learned in his immersion, a game of tiles with flowers, the Pai Sho. The first tile he had played was a White Lotus. Donghyuck was puzzled and looked up to Jaemin to understand his strategy, but Jaemin thought it better for him to understand the game without explaining the rules. He must have been an agent since then.

Jaemin’s voice pulled Haechan from his memory, “So, please, Haechan, free Prince Moon, I know your heart—“

“Shut up,” Donghyuck cut him off harshly and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. “Do not say another word, Jaemin, unless you want me to have you beheaded for treason,” he warned him angrily. “This conversation never happened.”

Donghyuck left the room immediately, wishing that he had never gone there in the first place.  
  


☪︎

Days went by in a blur. Donghyuck had many tasks at hand. Yuta had practically given him the command of the soldiers inside the palace and so he would inspect them and make sure their rounds were being completed accordingly. He barely saw his brother during the day, but at night they had an appointment to share reports and drink a glass or two of wine together.

One of those nights, Yuta was especially chatty about how he was sure his child was a boy, that he could feel it in his blood. It lead Donghyuck's mind to dark places and a question slipped through his lips.

“What do you know of my mother?”

Yuta arched his eyebrows in surprise and snickered, “Only that she was a whore? I heard my mother screaming about it once or twice.”

“Don’t speak like that,” Donghyuck said defensively.

“That she was a whore? That’s what she was,” Yuta pressed on the matter, still finding the matter humorous. He then mockingly pouted, “Is Haechannie getting sensitive?”

Donghyuck shook his head. “No, I just… the palace maids were also whores, you know. I didn’t know that when they raised me but the court makes them do it.”

When Donghyuck first found out the nameless women who had raised him were used for sexual favours, he had become spiteful and disgusted. It took some time for him to understand it wasn’t their choice and that, even if it was, they needed the money.

He doubted it was Ahra’s choice or that she was paid, even if he didn’t dare ask Jaemin about it. She was either violently forced or threatened and either option repulsed him. He could imagine the woman painted on the panel forced to breastfeed a child that was the memory of the worst night in her existence. Donghyuck couldn’t even breathe properly, there was a lump in his throat.

“Why do you care?” Yuta dropped his taunting smile and seemed to start getting annoyed by Donghyuck's seriousness and insistence.

“You really don’t know who my mother is?” Donghyuck asked again, looking at Yuta’s eyes.

“She was a whore. Probably a water tribe whore from what I can see of your traits. Father must not have had much money back then,” he said, mocking smile back to his lips. “But hey, at least you got his bending,” he added with a wink.

Yuta was wrong. Thankfully, Donghyuck had earned his bending from his mother.

  
☪︎

It was the day before Prince Moon’s birthday. Yuta had decided to have an early birthday dinner but Donghyuck knew he only wanted to play with the Water Prince a little more before his ritual of death happened.

Donghyuck had been invited and his brother wasn’t someone easy to refuse. He had wanted to, not knowing if he was strong enough to see Taeil when he was set to die the next day. However he couldn’t say no to Yuta, so there he was, with Taeil sitting across from him at the dinner table. He was again dolled up the Fire Nation way, but this time the shadow on his eyes was even darker and his cheekbones were enhanced with powder. Following Fire Nation tradition, the birthday boy was dressed in scarlet red robes. Donghyuck felt his heart throb any time Taeil raised his eyes in his direction.

“How pretty. Now you eat without having to be told to,” Yuta snickered as Taeil tasted his soup. “How about you grace us with your voice, too?”

Taeil remained silent, eating his soup and not even turning to look at Yuta when he was being spoken to. Yuta’s expression darkened.

“Should I remind you that the Earth Prince isn’t important to me?” he asked sternly.

It was a lie, obviously. Yuta hadn’t shared much with Donghyuck yet, but he was planning on asking for a good ransom in order to get Prince Sicheng back to his motherland. The ransom included not only money but also Fire Nation prisoners and secret information on the White Lotus. Yuta was certain the Earth Kingdom would cave in. They claimed to care for its people, but in the end their royal family was above everything else.

Even so, Taeil probably didn’t want to challenge Yuta. He dropped his soup spoon and looked at Yuta defiantly, “What are you wanting to do with me?”

Yuta’s smile enlarged. “Something valuable.”

“My sister won’t negotiate with you,” Taeil almost spit on Yuta as he spoke.

“I don’t need her to get what I need,” Yuta informed him with a shrug. He leaned closer to the Water Prince and whispered loudly, “My brother has said he thinks about you, now tell me, what you think of him, pretty ruby?”

Taeil’s eyes met Donghyuck's for the first time that evening. Donghyuck saw nothing but pure hatred.

“I hardly think the Fire Nation has a man more disgusting than him,” Taeil gritted out with contained anger.

Donghyuck didn’t divert his eyes. He looked back into Taeil’s eyes just as intensely. Even if inside he disgusted himself, he wouldn’t show it.

“Respect!” Yuta exclaimed, slapping Taeil’s cheek. Taeil’s hand rose to touch the spot, but the chains didn’t let him.

“Yuta,” Donghyuck called his brother calmly. Yuta turned to give him attention. “It’s okay, let the prince speak. I hate him just as much as he hates me.”

Taeil seemed about to spit on Donghyuck again but Donghyuck touched the place where the necklace was over his shirt and the prince was calmed.

They continued eating quietly. Yuta sometimes cracked a joke or two, shared a letter from father, or just hummed to the tune of a Fire Nation song. That night Donghyuck couldn’t help but look at Taeil every chance he had. His eyes would linger through Taeil’s sharp eyes, full chapped lips, high cheekbones, elegant fingers. Donghyuck wanted to keep that frozen image of Taeil forever in his memory. When they were done with dessert and Prince Moon seemed ready to leave, Yuta looked at him again.

“It’s your birthday tomorrow and as I’m merciful you can ask for a gift,” he announced with a hand gesture.

“I want you to leave my palace,” Taeil requested.

Yuta giggled. “Something achievable. Maybe even pleasurable!” An idea seemed to pop into his mind as his eyes brightened. “My brother will visit you in your chambers, that might be fun for you,” he said with a suggestive smile. “Do not be too loud.”

Donghyuck's throat completely closed and Taeil looked utterly horrified by that gift. He didn’t protest out loud but there was fear in his eyes. Donghyuck felt his stomach turning.

Yuta seemed unfazed. “I hope you’ve eaten tonight as if this was your last supper.”

☪︎

When Donghyuck returned to his quarters, tension was lifted from his arms and he fell on his knees, completely weakened. He had held onto himself the entire dinner when all he wanted was to cry and ask his brother not to continue with his plans. Seeing Taeil so horrified and repulsed by Donghyuck's presence only hurt him further and he only wanted for it to stop.

He had entered his quarters in such a rush and fell to the floor so quickly, he hadn’t even noticed there were people in the room with him

“Haechannie,” Yerim said kindly after she kneeled down and started caressing Donghyuck's shoulders reassuringly.

“Let me be,” Donghyuck grunted, trying to escape her touch.

“Haechannie, please,” Yerim insisted, continuing to try to reach him.

Donghyuck wiped his tears and rose to his feet. He was still too unstable to stand by himself and used a pillar near the bed to keep his body steady.

“They will kill him, Jaemin,” Donghyuck declared, looking at the other person who was waiting for him in his room. Jaemin didn’t appear shocked, nodding instead. “You knew that, you knew…” he murmured to himself in disbelief. “Fuck, I hate this fucking spirit inside me! I know my feelings aren’t real and it still hurts and I want it to stop, I want it out of my body!” Donghyuck yelled, sadness turning into rage.

Jaemin only watched. Yerim tried to reach for Donghyuck again but he raised his hand to keep her away.

“Maybe after he is dead it will make it better. It will go away,” he murmured to himself. “The moon will be dead, I’ll stop aching for it,” he concluded, trying to find the light inside the tunnel.

He’d stop aching for Taeil. No more empty heart, looking for Taeil’s eyes across a room or thinking about the water prince in any way. Taeil’s murder was a necessity, it was the pain needed for Donghyuck to heal.

“Your feelings for Taeil aren’t because of the sun and moon spirits, Haechan,” Jaemin spoke clearly.

Donghyuck shook his head and began arguing rapidly. “Of course they are. Unique bond, formed once in a blue moon—“

“No,” Jaemin interrupted him. “That’s the bond between sun and moon. You have two spirits inside you. Haechan’s spirit talks with your deepest emotions. Not even the sun shines there,” Jaemin said, touching his own chest.

Donghyuck continued shaking his head, this time more frantically. Tears were streaming down his cheeks again. “No, no… Ahra and the queen—“

“Were such good friends that even the sun spirit came to Ahra,” Jaemin explained with serenity while wiping a tear from Donghyuck's cheek. “Sure, the sun spirit calls you to the moon, but not to develop a bond with the carrier of its spirit. Many eóns have passed and different people had sun and moon within them and their meeting didn’t always result in friendship or… love,” Jaemin spoke the last part with a sweet emphasis to it yet it was like a dagger to Donghyuck's heart.

“No, no…” Donghyuck denied, stepping away from Jaemin’s touch. “I’m not weak, I rise with the sun. I’m not weak, I rise with the sun,” he chanted deliriously.

“Hyuckie, don’t you see? You love Prince Moon even with all the adversities. That’s what I call strong,” Yerim said, coming closer to him with care. Her expression was kind but Donghyuck avoided her eyes.

“My brother… I must be loyal to him,” he murmured to himself while his eyes darted over the room, unfocused.

Yerim placed herself in front of him. She raised his head so Donghyuck would stop avoiding her. “Your brother has given you nothing. He wanted you out of that castle but your dad never allowed it. He has only treated you as his inferior, except for now, where he only has you,” she said ruthlessly.

Donghyuck was gasping for air, trying to find words to answer her. However, just as he was about to, the doors of his room opened slowly and Yuta entered.

Everyone in the room froze for a few moments before quickly moving. Donghyuck quickly wiped his tears and tried standing up straight. Yerim changed her place. Jaemin remained in his neutral position. The room was tense, it was proving harder to breathe.

“Hello, what do we have here…” Yuta asked, seemingly amused by the small gathering. He turned to his Master of Whispers, “Are you having a nice evening, Master Na?”

“Indeed, Prince Nakamoto,” Jaemin answered solemnly while bowing his head.

“What were you conversing about?” Yuta asked, eyeing everyone in the room. No one answered the prince and so he elected someone, “Yerim.”

Yerim bowed her head and took a step closer To Prince Nakamoto. “We look forward to returning to our nation—“

A loud slap cut off Yerim’s words and she touched her burning cheek.

“Do not lie to me, airbender scum,” Yuta said, his calm façade giving way to an enraged prince. It was clear he had heard Yerim’s last words before entering the room. “My Father gave you a home, food, dressed you, and yet you still talk like a fucking traitor.”

He raised his hand to slap Yerim’s face again but by that time Donghyuck had moved next to Yuta. His legs still trembled but he kept them firm on the floor.

“Brother, do not give her importance. Do you think I believe her?” he inquired while chuckling. “Yerim is only immersed in the lies the water people tell her. I’m sure when she’s back to our nation, she will go back to having some sense,” he said with confidence he didn’t have.

Yuta still had his eyes glued on Yerim but he slowly lowered his hand before turning to his brother. “I hope so,” he said while squinting his eyes. “I wouldn’t want the airbenders to become extinct because of a thoughtless girl.”

☪︎  
  


The reason why Yuta had come to his chambers was to remind Donghyuck he owed Prince Moon a birthday visit. Donghyuck bowed and immediately walked towards Taeil’s quarters, where he was being held captive. The second Donghyuck knew he was far away from Yuta’s sight, he allowed his knees to weaken and took a few seconds to catch his breath again.

His breathing was so uneven, he doubted he would be able to bend fire on his little finger for more than a second. When he had stabilized himself, he continued his path.

Donghyuck finally entered Taeil’s quarters. The water prince had his hands handcuffed to the bed’s headboard. He was wearing a beautiful nightgown, transparent blue, one that reminded Donghyuck of what he was wearing the night they spent together. Taeil’s eyes widened at the new visitor.

Donghyuck looked at the two guards who stood by the door. “Leave us,” he ordered.

He took a step closer to the bed and Taeil instantly yelled while squirming, “Do not dare touch me!”

Donghyuck frowned. “What?”

“I know what fire soldiers do to water people! Do not touch me or I swear—“ Taeil started kicking, restlessly fighting against an invisible enemy.

“I-I won’t touch you,” Donghyuck promised, taking one step further.

“Don’t come closer!” Taeil yelled again, throwing more kicks in the air. He also tried freeing his hands, probably in an involuntary move to bending.

Donghyuck took a closer look and noticed his wrists had red, unhealed bruises due to the handcuffs. He averted his eyes.

“I’ll stay where I am,” he said, stomping his feet on the floor where he was.

There were no more screams, ruffled sheets, or squirms. Instead, silence settled between the two. Donghyuck looked at the sky through the transparent doors that lead to the garden. It was starry and the moon shone brightly. A last show for everyone to see and appreciate.

“You are indeed Yuta’s puppet...” Taeil scorned at him. “Why did you come? Want to take one last look before I die?” his questions brought Donghyuck's attention to him. “I figured out about the ritual,” Taeil said proudly. He didn’t seem affected by the prospect he would be dead tomorrow.

“I came to see the state they were keeping you in and to wish you happy early birthday,” Donghyuck managed to speak without choking.

He wanted to keep that image of Taeil frozen in his brain forever. Even on his last breathing night, the prince hadn’t caved, he was never scared of his enemies, never offered them kind words in exchange for favors. His morals were untouched, he was unbreakable. Donghyuck couldn’t understand how Taeil didn’t think he would be a good king.

“You’ve seen, you can go now,” he said loudly. Donghyuck couldn’t keep staring at him the entire night. He was reaching for the handle when Taeil spoke again, “I hope that after I’m dead, when you look up at the night sky and see it at its darkest, you’re reminded not only that you killed me but also the object most dear to your affection. I hope that thought haunts you until the day you die, on a cold dark night, by the hands of someone who will avenge me.”

☪︎  
  


Donghyuck didn’t go back to his quarters after his meeting with Taeil. Instead, he ran to Jaemin’s chambers. His knees didn’t feel weak anymore and he walked with large steps to the table where his friend was reading letters.

“There is one thing I don’t understand, Jaemin,” he said, not even bothering with greetings. “Why send me if I was so precious to the Fire Nation?”

“Your brother wasn’t the one who convinced your father, I was,” Jaemin answered with no change of expression. “I argued that the instant connection of your spirits would make Taeil interested in you and easier to charm the prince. Your father believed you were too loyal to ever be charmed by the moon instead.”

“Why didn’t they tell me?”

“They didn’t want you to ask questions and rebel.”

Donghyuck squinted his eyes. “Why did you plan this?”

“I’ve given you books about spirits, I’ve taught you about other tribes and kingdoms, but that last step for your freedom…” Jaemin took a deep breath and a nostalgic half smile appeared on his lips, “you needed to do it by yourself.”

“Why didn’t _you_ tell me about my spirit then?” Donghyuck questioned, pointing a finger at his chest.

“I am loyal to White Lotus before I am your friend,” Jaemin answered shamelessly. “But I assure you, I’m still your friend.”

Donghyuck nodded. He had all his questions answered. He had let them destroy his mind during the last few days in which he wouldn’t dare ask Jaemin. The enlightenment felt soothing. He offered Jaemin a hand and a proposal.

“As my friend, will you help me rescue Prince Moon?”

  
☪︎

Jaemin had called Yerim in the next room and the three were gathered around a map of the palace Jaemin had at hand. Donghyuck told them the information he had gathered after visiting Taeil’s chambers. There were eight guards in total. Four guarded the door, two were inside the prince’s quarters and two were in the garden.

Even if they were to only rescue Taeil, the mission needed more people.

“Let’s release Jungwoo, he is White Lotus and a master of Chi blocking,” Jaemin suggested right away.

Donghyuck had read about Chi blocking in the books Jaemin had lent him. It was a very powerful technique that non benders often used, touching certain parts of the body of benders so their abilities were taken away and they became paralized. Jungwoo sounded like the sort of sneaky man who would be a master in the art. The fact he was also White Lotus explained a lot.

“Prince Sicheng is also valuable if we need an earth defense,” Yerim added and the two looked at Donghyuck for approval. He coughed before he unveiled his plan.

“We can only do this moments before the attack or else they will know. My idea is that Jaemin goes to the fire village by boat and gets their best soldiers. Provide them with spare armor and claim they are a new squad sent from the Fire Nation so they can infiltrate the palace. They will be able to take Jungwoo and Sicheng, claiming it to be Yuta’s orders for them to watch the ritual. As they take over the palace, Yerim, Sicheng, Jungwoo, and I will enter the prince’s chambers to rescue him,” he said slowly so every part would be understood.

Yerim and Jaemin had some questions and added some small ideas. They started marking on the map where the disguised fireguards should take position. The element of surprise would work to their benefit and they needed to act quick.

“Will we take Prince Moon from the palace?” Yerim asked.

“You will, Yerim,” Donghyuck told her with confidence. “Bring your glider with you. After you two fly away the rest of us will work on taking over the palace again. It is possible since Yuta didn’t bring many people, only enough to take over and some have died in battle.”

“Where will I fly to?” Yerim almost stuttered asking. She looked scared.

“You will look for canoes in the city. Once you get one, ask Taeil for directions to the fire village,” Donghyuck told her. Yerim nodded, becoming shy and Donghyuck reached for her hand. “Don’t worry, Yerim, I am giving you this mission because I know you can do it.”

She nodded more emphatically and a half smile spread across her face.

“Haechan,” Jaemin called him. His expression was grim. “Someone will have to fight your brother,” he warned.

Yuta was one of the most advanced fire benders Donghyuck knew, second only to his father. His fire whips were known to take off the hair of people whenever they hit their backs and caused permanent burns. Donghyuck still had some of them but they were easy to forget since he never had to look at them. He smirked at Jaemin.

“It has been a long time since we’ve last dueled.”  
  


☪︎

Yerim and Donghyuck had a good night’s sleep. It was hard falling asleep at first, but Donghyuck offered his bed to her so they could share it and not feel alone. As she fell asleep and her frown softened, Donghyuck was reminded of the girl who wouldn’t have her own bedroom. She wanted her savior to be always by her side, following behind him like his own shadow.

Yerim had grown so much over the years but she probably grew the most in the Water Tribe. Here, she not only found her heritage, but strengthened her bending and had her own interests and relationships. Donghyuck knew she was ready for the next day and for a future without him.

He took longer to fall asleep. The moon shone through the window, but Donghyuck avoided looking at it. He didn't want to think of Taeil, chained to his headboard, waiting for the sun to rise and fall for his death to come.

Donghyuck only calmed himself enough to sleep when his thoughts wandered around his night with Taeil. He knew he’d never have the pleasure of that ever again but his fragments of memory soothed him enough that he was only woken again after the sun had risen.

Jaemin was waiting, anxiously tapping his feet. He should have been sleeping, he had just returned from his night trip to the fire village, but he seemed too electric for that. He kept staring at the door wearily.

Donghyuck got up and slowly put on his robes. Yerim was up just after he was done and also put on her clothes. The door was opened and two fireguards brought a handcuffed Jungwoo. They closed the door and were about to remove the handcuffs when Jungwoo ran towards them.

“Jaemin,” he said just as he was in front of the Master of Whispers. They kissed passionately. “Why didn’t you come visit me?”

“It was too dangerous, Woo, I might have tried to break you out seeing you like that,” Jaemin said, brushing his thumb across Jungwoo’s cheek before getting the key for the handcuffs from one of the fireguards. He unlocked them and they fell to the floor. Jungwoo could properly hug Jaemin.

When they finally distanced themselves, Donghyuck was smiling from ear to ear. “Clearly you let out significant information about your relationship with Jungwoo…”

“Quiet,” Jaemin said, with no trace of a smile.

The two guards bowed and left for their designated posts for the take over. Donghyuck was ready to tease Jaemin again, when Prince Sicheng arrived, brought in by two different guards. He was almost being carried, his knees giving in.

Everyone stopped to help put him on the bed. Yerim quickly fetched water for him to drink while the guards left.

After having drunk all of its content, Prince Sicheng breathed in deeply. He looked at Donghyuck, who was sitting on bed next to him, with amazement.

“Donghyuck, you’ve rescued me again,” he said in awe.

Donghyuck felt guilty and shook his head. “I was the one who imprisoned you in the first place, Prince Sicheng. The Fire Nation calls me Prince Haechan, but I hope you continue calling me Donghyuck.”

Prince Sicheng seemed confused by the names and so Donghyuck explained everything to him as quickly as he could. He started with his mission and finished on his rebellion taking place at that moment. He left out the parts of having fallen in love with Taeil and the spirits. He didn’t want Prince Sicheng to feel jealous or try to understand the spirits when they had urgent business to attend to.

After speaking without interruptions, Jaemin took the lead and explained the plan they were about to execute, focusing on the rescue of Taeil.

“We need every man we can get. Do you think you are ready to fight?”

Prince Sicheng nodded solemnly. “I will do anything for Taeil,” he vowed.

Donghyuck still felt the silly sting of jealousy in his heart, but stronger than that was the warm comfort of unity. He, too, would do anything for Taeil. Prince Moon would be in good hands no matter what.

Before it was midday, Donghyuck went out of the quarters to await Yuta. His brother would have lunch with Prince Moon alone before the ritual, with the purpose of mocking him again. Yuta had a taste for humiliating others. Donghyuck met him just as he was making his way and they greeted each other, Yuta looking pleasantly surprised.

“I’m going for lunch with Prince Moon. Wanna come?”

“No, no. I have business to attend to in the city, so I have to get there fast,” he excused himself. That entire meeting was only staged so Donghyuck would have a reason why Yuta couldn’t find him anywhere in the palace while they tried to rescue Taeil. Jaemin had suggested Donghyuck stall Yuta while they rescued the prince but Yerim argued that they needed all the people they could get if they couldn’t take the guards.

“Oh, good luck then, brother,” Yuta seemed uninterested in his business and simply went on. That interaction was quickly over as it was planned to be. Donghyuck was to meet his rebels in the tunnel.

However Donghyuck couldn’t move from his place just yet.

“You know,” he spoke loudly, making Yuta halt his steps and turn around. “before I left Father said you wouldn’t be so kind to me if I actually threatened your throne…”

Yuta chuckled, finding that tale somehow amusing. “Well, let’s just be happy we could be brothers and never fight until death for the throne,” he said amicably, yet Donghyuck felt a bitter taste to his mouth.

He continued making his way to Prince Moon’s chambers while Donghyuck took a turn to go to the level where the avatar statue was. He opened the secret passageway and closed it right after. At the end of the tunnel, by the bright door, he spotted Prince Sicheng, Yerim, and Jungwoo carefully observing Taeil and Yuta’s lunch. It had been decided they’d intervene only if Yuta was violent with Taeil since it’d be best if no one was in the garden except for the guards.

Nothing physical happened. They couldn’t listen to Yuta’s words but he seemed to be having fun. Taeil ate silently. When lunch was over the water prince was back to being handcuffed to the headboard. Only when Yuta had been gone for around ten minutes, the mission actually started.

“Guys, remember to knock out the garden guards silently. We don’t want there to be a warning to the guards in the chambers so they can't warn people in the hallway and so on,” Donghyuck told them.

Yerim rolled her eyes, having heard that before, but Prince Sicheng and Jungwoo agreed with their heads. They opened the door a little, only so they could see the guards and waited for them to do their rounds nearby. When they were close enough, Sicheng bent a rock and hit a guard's head with it, knocking him out. Yerim handled the second, bending a rapid ball of vacuum around him, who passed out on the snow.

They finally left the tunnel. Jungwoo made sure to block the bending of the passed out guards and Donghyuck tied them to the rowan tree. The next step had to be done even faster.

They opened the door to the chambers and the fireguards quickly started bending fire in their direction. Donghyuck controlled their fire and shot back, while Yerim bended a whip of air at their feet, knocking them on their heads. Prince Sicheng went to tie them up while Jungwoo removed their bending. Donghyuck finally looked at the bed, where Taeil watched them in awe. Their eyes met. Donghyuck hopped on the bed and Taeil instantly yelled.

“I told you not to touch me!”

Donghyuck, worried about the outside guards barging in, instantly muffled Taeil’s mouth with his hand. “Do not scream,” he loud-whispered. Taeil stopped squirming and his expression softened. “We are rescuing you,” Donghyuck said, not removing his hand. He was still frozen in time by Taeil’s eyes and approached him involuntarily. Taeil bit his hand.

“Fuck!” Donghyuck cursed, removing his hand.

“Let me deal with this, Donghyuck,” Jungwoo said, hopping on the bed and removing Taeil’s handcuffs with the master key Jaemin had given him earlier.

Fortunately Taeil had been treated as a prince, even if chained, so he wasn’t too weak to not be able to walk on his feet. His knees failed him a first due to not having walked those last days but Donghyuck held him by the waist so he wouldn’t fall. Taeil’s breath was on his nape for a moment before he was standing on his two feet again. He glared at Donghyuck and detached himself from his arms.

The group walked towards the garden. Yerim had her glider ready.

“Hold onto Yerim, Taeil,” Jungwoo instructed, but Taeil didn’t move.

“What?”

“She will take you somewhere safe as we take over the palace.”

Taeil sounded offended. “Absolutely not. This is my palace. I will fight for it,” he stated strongly while stomping his feet on the ground.

“You cannot die today,” Donghyuck reminded him.

“Then make sure I don’t,” Taeil retorted sharply.

“The moon will only die after sunset,” Jungwoo corrected, smiling at the bright sun above their heads before lowering his head to face Taeil. “So, if you must die, do it before that, Taeil.”

The water prince laughed loudly at Jungwoo’s joke and he was about to say something when the sound of grunts and armor was heard coming from the hallway. Everyone was positioned to fight, waiting for the door to open.

It burst open and four guards entered, Yuta in the middle of them. None of them seemed to have participated in the fight in the hallway, armor and robes pristine. Yuta analyzed the room slowly, moving towards the garden, where he found the group.

“What do we have here?” he asked with a humour that didn’t reach his eyes. He looked at Donghyuck. “Little brother… you dare commit treason? For what? The Water Tribe’s frigid prince?”

“I’m doing what is right, Yuta,” Donghyuck declared, still in fighting position. “You should run if you know what’s best.”

Yuta sighed, appearing disappointed. “I should have known that Water Tribe blood weakened your heart… You were never a true fire bender,” he signaled for his guards to surround the group. There was one guard for each person except Donghyuck. “I’ll take my brother, do not interrupt us,” he commanded with authority. Yuta bended a small lightning to his hand. “Ready for _Agni Kai_?”

 _Agni Kai_ was a duel of firebenders that usually took place at sunset. It only ended when one of the participants suffered burns. Donghyuck had never participated in a real _Agni Kai_ , but he had watched his brother defend his honor a couple dozen times by challenging generals who dared speak against him. All of those duels Yuta had won in a matter of minutes.

They walked past everyone fighting the guards to the most unobstructed place in the garden. They distanced from each other and with a nod, the duel started. Yuta was fast. He bended fire in different directions, trying to hit Donghyuck from every angle, but Donghyuck controlled the intensity of any fire that came close to him. Sometimes he’d bend the fire that was thrown at him, but he almost never attacked, too focused on not being hit.

He needed to gain confidence in the duel, understand that attacking didn’t mean less defense. He kicked fire to his brother’s torso. Yuta defended, but it had been his most daring attack so far and gave Donghyuck confidence. They started to alternate on attacking and defending. Yuta with his fast orange fireballs, while Donghyuck had powerful outbursts of blue fire.

They were slowly tiring each other. Yuta breathed in deeply. His attacks were becoming more desperate, wanting the duel to finish fast. He trained himself for fast fire so endurance wasn’t his best trait.

“Did you train your bending while in this nation? Your fire is even the color of their snow now!” he mocked, raising one eyebrow. Donghyuck knew he only wanted to gain time but didn’t mind, playing his game.

“No, but I am used to the lack of oxygen in the air now and my moon powers me,” he answered, considerably less breathless than his brother. Oxygen was vital for fire which meant the ability of breathing in colder environments helped Donghyuck fight his brother. Until now he had even been scared to show his new blue bending in front of him, but it was a fight until the end and he was suddenly proud of his blue fire. Donghyuck snickered cockily, “Hit me with your whips, brother! Afraid I can take them?”

Yuta gritted his teeth and raised his hands to bend a long fire whip. He was about to hit Donghyuck with it, when Donghyuck bended the fire around it. With his own powers, he beat Yuta’s control over the fire whip and instead used it to burn Yuta’s back and subjugate him to his knees.

Donghyuck walked slowly to where Yuta was, whip still in hand. He lowered himself to speak. “Do I look infected by their weakness now?” he questioned seriously. “I’m stronger than ever, but I’ll let you live because there is a child waiting for you and you’re still my brother,” he said, waiting for his brother to admit his defeat and bow his head respectfully.

“It might not kill the moon, but their prince is enough,” Yuta muttered, shooting lightning from his hand directly towards Taeil.

Taeil, who had been running towards them after having defeated his guard, and who couldn’t possibly duck in time to avoid the lightning. Donghyuck didn’t have to think twice. He threw himself in the direction of Yuta’s lightning and blacked out.

When he returned to consciousness, he felt a weird feeling in his chest and heard someone crying next to him. He opened his eyes slowly; the sky wasn’t blue anymore, but a bright orange. Sunset was upon them.

“Hyuck, come back, come back,” Taeil chanted while he bended water from the lake to Donghyuck's chest. His tears fell on Donghyuck's cheeks and his hands trembled as he tried to cure him.

He was so focused on the task at hand and so obviously distressed, that he barely noticed Donghyuck had opened his eyes. The firebender coughed and Taeil instantly stopped bending.

“Where is my brother?” Donghyuck asked hoarsely.

“H-hyuck,” Taeil murmured in pure bliss. He wiped his own tears but his eyes became teary the next second. “Yerim and Sicheng are holding him for the moment.”

Donghyuck turned his head to spot them. He became dizzy but his eyes finally settled on Yerim dodging Yuta’s fire whip and blasting air in his direction while Sicheng opened a hole in the ground for Yuta to fall in. Yuta rose above it, using his fire to fly to another location and bend fire in their direction.

“They cannot beat him, he’s too strong,” Donghyuck said, trying to sit up, but was kept from it by Taeil’s hand on his torso.

“Wait, please rest for a moment,” Taeil pleaded, laying him in his lap again.

Donghyuck's eyes were on Taeil again. He wasn’t crying anymore but his eyes were still bright. His scarlet red was a mess of leaves and snow and there were small burns across his face and scratches. Donghuyck's vision was distracted by his bleeding lips from many nervous bites. He instinctively touched Taeil's bottom lip and Taeil didn’t avoid his touch.

When he noticed what he was doing, Donghyuck pulled his hand away and tried to sit up again, “Why do you take care of me? Let me go.”

“Let me heal you a little longer,” Taeil requested while caging him in his lap again. Haechan was too weak to fight back and so he didn’t try. Any strength that was left in him was to be used against his brother.

Before Taeil could start healing Donghyuck again, a fire guard approached them while bending fire. The water prince simply bended the water from the river to engulf the soldier’s head, leaving him without air and knocking him out. Donghyuck noticed that there were many soldiers laying around where they were and couldn’t deny he was slightly turned on.

Taeil opened Donghyuck's shirt further, accidentally brushing his fingers over Donghyuck's nipple and making him shiver. He then started the healing process again. Slowly, Donghyuck felt his body growing strong. However, at the same time, the water bending made him slightly drunk.

“I always save you, look at who is saving me now,” Donghyuck slurred out with an easy smile. Taeil looked gorgeous while concentrating on healing Donghyuck, biting his bottom lip even harder and with a frown. “Missed your arms,” Donghyuck confessed, growing more comfortable and nuzzling against Taeil’s chest.

That level of water healing was very advanced. Donghyuck felt his entire body healing, starting from his chest. In a few minutes, the drunk effect of the bending was passing and giving way to self awareness.

Donghyuck observed Jungwoo taking two soldiers at the same time and stopping their bending easily. Sicheng and Yerim still tried to take over Yuta. The sky had gone completely dark now.

Yerim accidentally misstepped and, trying not to fall, she stopped defending herself from Yuta’s whip. It hit her left cheek, burning it severely. Her pained scream cut through the night.

Donghyuck left Taeil’s arms, even as he tried to hold him. He felt himself strong again and walked through the snow, bursting fire rings in his brother’s direction. Yuta dodged. Sicheng used the distraction to go care for Yerim, taking her to Taeil.

“Don’t you dare kill Yerim or Prince Moon with your cheap tricks, brother,” Donghyuck said while squinting his eyes. “The moon is in the sky, you should be careful.”

Yuta didn’t waste his time answering, he simply bended his whip again and started chasing Donghyuck, who jumped, dodged, and bended fire in order not to be touched by it. He wasn’t strong enough to try bending it again and Yuta seemed well aware of that.

Donghyuck didn’t have a clear strategy in mind. He knew he was the only bender who could defeat his brother, but now that he was at a disadvantage, all he could do was skip around the garden in order to not be hit. While going to the bridge his eyes met Taeil’s. He had just finished healing Yerim’s face and she seemed to have no burning scars on her cheeks.

Donghyuck lured Yuta to the bridge and just as he was about to raise his whip again, he sent a signal to Taeil, who bended water from the lake to engulf Yuta’s head. Without oxygen, Yuta couldn’t bend fire. Donghyuck tied his hands quickly and put him on his knees so Taeil could stop bending.

Yuta breathed loudly. His hair and clothes were wet and he had been defeated not by Donghyuck, but by the prince he had been planning on murdering in that exact same time and place.

“You betray your rising sun empire for this Water Tribe's weak prince—“ Yuta started speaking in outrage but was quickly cut off by Donghyuck.

“The bigger the sun, the more shadows it casts,” he said calmly while patting Yuta’s head. He took a step back and a grim expression appeared on his face. Donghyuck bended his blue fire. “I thought you deserved to live. Apparently, I was wrong…”

He took a step closer to execute his brother but Taeil bended water to transport himself to the middle of the bridge, standing between the two brothers.

“Hyuck, no!”

Donghyuck tried pushing the water prince away. “Taeil—“

Taeil ignored his attempt, remaining in the same place. “I don’t care for Prince Nakamoto’s life but he can have valuable information and be traded for all of our prisoners. Let him live and Woo will temporarily block his bending.”

Donghyuck dropped his arms and the blue fire extinguished. He nodded and Jungwoo, having defeated the guards he was fighting, stepped on the bridge to disable Yuta’s ability in case he tried to run away.

Taeil turned to Yuta with a victorious smile on his lips. “I hope you like prison food, Prince Nakamoto. Unfortunately I won’t be inviting you to my dinners,” he said, patting his cheek before leaving the bridge.

Jungwoo went to check on the battle in the rest of the palace. Prince Sicheng was still caring for Yerim. Taeil turned to Donghyuck, who followed him, and offered him his hand to get off the bridge. Donghyuck stared at that hand in awe, trying to understand what it meant.

Fortunately, he didn’t have to. Jungwoo had barely left when he returned, Jaemin in his arms, Yunho, Boa, and some other firebenders following them. Taeil turned towards them and Yunho smiled brightly at the prince.

“We’ve successfully taken back the palace!” he announced proudly.

Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing to celebrate. Taeil jumped into Yunho’s arms, who held him high, Yerim kissed Prince Sicheng completely due to the joy of victory before going to disturb Jungwoo and Jaemin’s kiss with a hug. The firebenders from the village bended fire blasts up high, lighting up the sky.

Donghyuck observed everything unfold with a warm feeling in his heart. Yerim couldn’t stop jumping and clapping, already excited to befriend the new firebenders. Jaemin tried to hold his smile but it was impossible with Jungwoo kissing his cheeks every few seconds and poking his biceps teasingly. Yunho twirled Taeil around and the Blood Moon never looked more beautiful under the moonlight, even with scratches and ripped clothes from battle.

There was a nostalgic smile on Donghyuck's face. He’d miss them, he thought, as he snuck out through the secret passageway and closed the door behind him. There was wreckage around the palace, but not enough as to block Haechan’s path to his chambers. The previous night, when he couldn’t sleep, he wondered about his future. It was clear to him, whether he was successful or not, there would be no life for him in the Fire Nation or Water Tribe anymore. He had betrayed both countries and so had to choose the life of a wanderer for himself.

With that in mind and not wanting to bother the people he had hurt so deeply, Donghyuck had prepared a bag with clothes, food, money, and jewels so he could start a secure life somewhere else. Maybe station himself in an abandoned air temple if he could or live in the forests. Maybe he’d never settle as karma from all his crimes and he’d be someone detached from place and people forever.

The path towards the back door of the harbor of the palace was also unobstructed, sometimes meeting fire village people celebrating who would hurray but never stop him. He sighed with relief when he reached the small harbor without being questioned, until a figure came from the shadows.

“Figured you’d be here,” Jungwoo said with a raised eyebrow. “Sneaking away, huh?”

“Didn’t wanna ruin the celebrations,” Donghyuck explained. Jungwoo didn’t seem to care for it and didn’t offer any comment on the matter.

“Here is what you are looking for,” he threw a big old book in Donghyuck's direction, who caught it agilly. “I purposefully hid it for too long,” he confessed as an excuse, even if he didn’t look sorry.

Donghyuck finally read the book’s title. It was the one that had been quoted in several scrolls and books, one regarded to be the revolutionary work on how to get rid of inner spirits without causing the death of the holder of the spirit or the spirit itself.

Donghyuck looked at Jungwoo in pure shock. “Why?”

He simply shrugged. “Couldn’t have Taeil returning the moon spirit to the sky when the sun spirit was still a threat,” Jungwoo reasoned, making sure Donghyuck understood he was the threat.

“You White Lotus people are weird…” Donghyuck muttered and Jungwoo chuckled. “Give this book to him, he needs it more than I do,” he said, walking towards Jungwoo to give him the book. Before it was taken from him, Donghyuck took off the heavy necklace on his chest and put it over the book’s cover. Both were to be delivered safely.

Jungwoo nodded and bid his farewells, claiming he’d try to appease Jaemin and Yerim’s hearts the best he could. Donghyuck thanked him sincerely and the councilman was gone the same way he had appeared.

Donghyuck sighed again, this time truly relieved. He put his bags in the boat and started untying it. He almost wanted to burn the ropes, but the palace was destroyed because of him already, he’d at least untie the boat properly.

He wanted to picture his life away from palaces, royalty, and everything he had known his entire life. When he left the Fire Nation he had never expected to not go back to it again but that was forbidden land for him now. Even the Southern Water Tribe was out of his reach. He could try living in a small village but knew the sort of prejudice he’d face for being a firebender. Now he understood people’s repulse for firebenders, they had been wronged and had reasons for their feelings, but that wouldn’t make Donghyuck feel more welcome.

Maybe what Donghyuck needed was to find a new objective in life. He had read about a hidden library in the Si Wong desert where thousands of books over the most diverse matters existed. He wouldn’t mind living in an isolated place where he would only read books and stock knowledge for himself. Taeil would have liked to visit that place, his eyes would shine in wonder at the sight of that many books. Donghyuck would tease him for his excitement and Taeil would push him playfully and kiss his lips before they adventured themselves between scrolls and books.

Donghyuck heart ached. He couldn’t keep Taeil in his fantasies. The last time he would see Taeil was when he was being lifted in Yunho’s arms. Donghyuck would keep that image of him forever.

One tie unknot. Three to go.

Donghyuck moved to another knot.

The Earth Kingdom was big. Maybe Donghyuck could visit the Kyoshi islands, where the legendary female warriors lived. He was sure Yerim would love them and want to take Joohyun on that trip. Donghyuck shook his head. He couldn’t think of Yerim either.

Omashu was also another good city to travel to. The Fire Nation had been trying to take it over for some time, but they had struggled from what he had read of the reports of the Water Tribe. This city was one that had always amazed him because of its pipe system and once Taeil had confided to him that Omashu’s king, Youngho, liked to play games and always have the last laugh. Omashu was said to be founded by Oma and Shu’s love, who were said to be the first earthbenders in existence. They learned earthbending with the purpose of meeting each other against the wishes of rival tribes and could only see each other in the dark tunnels under the mountain. Donghyuck would have liked to kiss Taeil in the dark.

He dropped the second undone knot, starting to become frustrated with himself, and walked towards the third. He was focused on the knot itself so his thoughts wouldn’t wander to places they shouldn’t.

“Are you going to travel the world without me?”

The question took him by surprise and he stopped what he was doing. Standing by the harbor’s door was none other than Moon Taeil, wearing a new set of clothes and carrying a bag on his back.

Donghyuck immediately cursed Jungwoo under his breath before responding to Taeil's words. “Why would you travel with a traitor?”

“Jaemin told me about the sun spirit,” he said, entering the harbor and walking until he was face to face with Donghyuck. He frowned in worry. “Did you really doubt your feelings for me?”

He felt embarrassed at the question. “I am new to this. I don’t know what is me and what is the spirit that inhabits my body.”

“I have been dealing with this for years now, let me help you,” Taeil offered, dropping his bag on the ground without ceremony. “When I touch you and you feel chills, that’s you,” Taeil murmured, while holding Donghyuck's hand. “When I come closer and your breathing hitches, that’s you,” he whispered right next to his ear, body closer to Donghyuck's. “When I kiss you and you kiss me back, that’s you,” Taeil concluded, puckering his lips and approaching Donghyuck at a terrible speed.

Donghyuck was quick enough to turn his cheek. He took a step back to break free from Taeil’s touch.

“No, Taeil, you cannot—“

“Why?” Taeil asked, looking genuinely curious.

Donghyuck gulped. “You have a nation to rule,” he stated with confidence that soon faltered. “And how can I be sure the moon spirit isn’t talking through you?”

Taeil smiled kindly at him. Donghyuck felt his cheeks burning. “That's not how it works, Hyuckie,” he said sweetly. “How about I prove it to you?”

“How?”

“Let’s get rid of our spirits together and see if we still have feelings for each other,” Taeil suggested with bright dreamy eyes. “Then you will see I’m right and we will travel the world—“

“We cannot,” Donghyuck interrupted him, not letting him get lost in his own daydreams.

“Would you break the promise you made of traveling with me?”

“All is fair in love and war,” Donghyuck quickly answered, trying not to fall for his tricks.

“Breaking promises isn’t love and I know you don’t do war anymore,” Taeil said while approaching Donghyuck and making the gap between them almost nonexistent. “Let me go with you, Hyuck,” he asked, placing his arms on Donghyuck's shoulders.

“Isn’t it selfish of me to steal the Water Tribe’s Blood Moon?” Donghyuck asked in a whisper.

“It won’t be selfish, we can help people beyond the capital,” Taeil answered, a smile spreading across his lips as he hadn’t been rejected yet.

“Maybe find the avatar through spiritual mapping,” Donghyuck suggested, to which Taeil nodded eagerly before leaning his forehead on Donghyuck's.

“Will you, Hyuckie, accept me on your adventure?” he asked wide eyed, his breath mixing with Donghyuck's.

There was no possible answer he could give so instead he kissed Taeil. Taeil’s mouth tasted of freshwater and mint even after fighting all day and if his lips were dry and had small bruises in them, Donghyuck didn’t mind. It was the best kiss of his life.

They heard the sound of guards coming down the stairs to the harbor and so Taeil jumped into the canoe, bringing his bag with him while Donghyuck bended fire so the ropes would be destroyed. Taeil bended water so the canoe would leave the harbor faster and their escape wouldn’t be seen. They laughed happily at their successful escape. When they were almost leaving the city’s rivers, Taeil got up and whistled loudly with two fingers in his mouth. He paused the boat for a moment and in no time his big polar dog came running. Fortunately the boat was strong enough to have Yara as passenger and Taeil was very happy having her fur to lay down on.

Donghyuck dropped his prince name while Taeil dropped his last name in introductions, living the life of a commoner. The two traveled to distant lands to understand the book Jungwoo had given them, following the clues and instructions the best they could and facing near death experiences always by each other’s side.

There came the day in which they had finally reached the end point and they did the rituals so the spirits that shared their bodies would return to their places. When they rose from the spiritual lake they had dove into and connected to their spirits, Donghyuck and Taeil stared at each other, trying to find differences in what they used to feel and finding none. They kissed each other, celebrating their freedom and their love for the night.

In the end Taeil was right. They loved each other for who they were and Donghyuck should have never doubted that. In the end, he was only thankful that Taeil had forgiven his past mistakes.

When they were done celebrating their freedom, they rose to a new day. Taeil couldn’t stop smiling as the two walked hand in hand towards where they had left Yara.

“What next then?” Donghyuck asked him, feeling the desert sun burning on his skin.

“We find the avatar,” Taeil answered with a proud smile.

“Sounds easy,” Donghyuck snickered.

“For us, it is!” Taeil protested. “After that?”

“We take down the Fire Nation,” Donghyuck said. “And then?”

Taeil sighed. They had just reached Yara, who had waited patiently for them. “I really, really don’t know, Hyuckie,” he confessed while biting his bottom lip. “I just know that whatever it is, I’ll have you with me,” he said and kissed Donghyuck one more time.

The couple mounted Yara, who helped them cross the desert. Donghyuck held Taeil tightly against his body.

Together they’d endure fights under the sun and enjoy the pleasure of kisses under the moonlight. Their path would follow that way until their last sun fell above them and they left the physical world so their spirits would meet under a new sun and moon.

**Author's Note:**

>  **trigger warning** : mentions/implications of rape. it’s not suffered/committed by any of the characters present in the story and when mentioned, it’s without any details and only in a paragraph or two
> 
> i write taeil pairing fics and hyuckil text aus ~~  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/thegreatmoon94)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thegreatmoon94)  
> [carrd](https://gardenofwords.carrd.co/)  
>    
> xx  
> sol


End file.
